Twilight Chatrooms
by balletvaki
Summary: Just some funny dumb conversations with the characters of twilight! hope you'll enjoy them and lol. Guaranteed to make you smile!
1. Billy's Plastic Surgery

**Hi!! Well this is my first Twilight fan fiction ever. I loved the chat rooms of SiriusEdward39, so I decided to make one of my own. Hope you like it and lol. It's really dumb, but that's what makes it funny!! **

**Wheelman15:** Billy

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Chief86: Charlie**

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Badmood: **Rosalie

**Wheelman15 has entered the chat room**

**Dangermagnet has entered the chat room**

**Chief86 has entered the chat room**

**Hotmechanic22 has entered the chat room**

**Chief86:** hey Billy! How are U? Got a new computer?

**Wheelman15:** Hi Charlie! I'm good. No, Jacob made it.

**Dangermagnet:** Like always, making stuff.

**Hotmechanic22:** Well, you know me.

**Wheelman15:** AAAA!!

**Hotmechanic22:** What's wrong dad?

**Wheelman15:** I fell off my chair!

**Dangermagnet:** hahahaha!!

**Chief86:** Bella! Don't laugh. Are U ok Billy?

**Wheelman15:** No! My chair fell on top of me!

**Dandermagnet:** Hahaha!

**Hotmechanic22:** Hahaha!

**Chief86:** Jacob! Go help you father.

**Hotmechanic22:** Ugh, ok!

**Hotmechanic22 has left the chat room.**

**Wheelman15:** I'm with my dad. I'm using his chat room. He's in a very funny position right now.

**Bulkyman has entered the chat room.**

**Badmood has entered the chat room.**

**Bulkyman:** Hey Bella, Charlie! Dome anything funny lately?

**Badmood:** Hi Bella.

**Dangermagnet:** Hi! No, but Billy has. He fell from his wheelchair. Hahaha

**Chief86:** It's not funny Bella!

**Bulkyman:** Hahaha._ I_ think it _is_!

**Wheelman15:** Great! Bloodsuckers in the chat room!

**Dangermagnet:** Oh, just shut up Jacob! Where's Edward?

**Badmood:** thought you'd ask.

**Feelinguy has entered the chartroom**

**Feelinguy:** Hey who's wheelman15?

**Dangermagnet:** it's Billy's pen name, but the one talking is Jacob.

**Feelinguy:** Hey Jacob! Stop hating, I can't take it. It's bad for you _and_ for _ME!_

**Dangermagnet:** Where's Edward Emmett?

**Bulkyman:** He's hunting.

**Wheelman15:** I…can't…get…him…on…the…chair again!

**Badmood:** how did he fit before?

**Dangermagnet: **I miss Edward.

**Feelinguy:** Too much love Bella!

**Chief86:** Why can't he get on the chair?

**Dangermagnet:** Well, what do you want from me? I love him. A lot!

**Wheelman15:** His hips are too big! He won't fit!

**Bulkyman:** Has hips don't fit! Hahaha

**Badmood:** Hahaha

**Wheelman15:** Don't laugh bloodsuckers! I think he'll ned plastic surgery. They're too big!

**Dangermagnet:** When's Edward coming back Jasper?

**Feelinguy:** I don't know, tomorrow I guess.

**Chief86:** BELLA! We're having a crisis here and you're worried about Edward!?

**Dangernagnet:** What crisis? My only crisis is that Edward isn't here.

**Bulkyman:** Billy might need plastic hip surgery! Cause their to big and won't fit in his chair again! Hahaha!

**Wheelman15:** I hate bloodsuckers! All they dois laugh when someone is in big trouble like needing a surgery!

**Feelinguy:** Relax Jacob… breath…in…out…in…out… besides it's not a surgery It's a plastic surgery.

**Bulkyman and Dangermagnet:** HAHAHAHAA!!

**Wheelman15:** Don't tell me to relax! Even if I feel relaxed I know I'm not relaxed because I know that you're using your powers to make me feel relaxed so I'm not going to relax because I know that I'm not really relaxed!

**Everyone:** huh?

**Bulkyman:** it's just a plastic surgery! Hahaha

**Dangermagnet:** hahaha

**Badmood:** Shut up, Emmett!

**Bulkyman:** Why? This is so funny!

**Dangermagnet:** YEAH!

**Chief86:** Bella! Rosalie is right, have some respect here.

**Dangermagnet:** Well _his_ hips aren't respecting his chair size!

**Bulkyman:** hahaha!

**Wheelman15:** that's it! I'm taking my dad to the ER. He won't fit in his chair so I'll have to carry him… some help Charlie?

**Bulkyman:** Why to the ER? It's just a PLASTIC SURGERY! Hahaha!!

**Badmood:** Emmett shut up! Go help Jacob.

**Wheelman15:** I don't want help from bloodsuckers! I'll do it myself.

**Wheelman15 has left the chat room.**

**Feelinguy:** wow! He was really angry maybe I should go calm him down.

**Feelinguy has left the chat room.**

**Chief86:** I'm really mad at you Bella. I'll see you at home.

**Chief86 has left the chat room.**

**Bulkyman:** PLASTIC SURGERY!! HAHAHA!

**Dangermagnet:** HAHAHA!!

**Badmood:** morons

**Badmood has left the chat room.**

**Bulkyman:** I'll go… I _need_ to see the PLASTIC surgery for myself.

**Dangermagnet:** can you take with you? I need to too.

**Bulkyman:** okey.

**Dangermagnet and Bulkyman have left the chat room.**

**Ok well, hope you liked it. A friend and I did this chat room at school. We were laughing the whole time, this was all **_**her**_** idea I just helped. Please review! P.S: hotmechanic doesn't mean that is hot, Jacob is eww!!, it just means that his temperature is always high so he is hot. D**


	2. The Batman Theme Song

**Heyy!! Sorry it took me long to make another chat room, but I had writers block and my friend said she wasn't in the mood to make another one (mad and sad about that) so I had to come up with one of my own. Hope you'll like it. 3 reviews (for this chapter) and a new chat room is done!**

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Badmood: **Rosalie

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet: **great! There's no one in the chat room. I hate being alone.

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet:** wii!! Edward's here, my mountain lion.

**Mountlion17:** great, I can't here anything anymore.

**Dangermagnet:** huh?

**Mountlion17:** sorry, hi love.

**Dangermagnet:** hi, Edward. So, what can't U hear anymore?

**Mountlion17:** Emmett. He's driving everyone crazy. Good thing I got out of hearing and out of his thoughts.

**Dangermagnet:** where R U?

**Mountlion17:** Seattle

**Dangermaget:** what!? Why?

**Mountlion17:** U would understand if you heard Emmett.

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17:** OH NO!

**Bulkyman:** batman!! Nanananana! Batman!!Nanananana! Batman!!

**Mountlion17:** Emmett stop! I just barely got out of hearing.

**Bulkyman:** sorry, I just love that man so much.

**Dangermagnet:** and is Rosalie ok with that?

**Dangermagnet:** lol hahaha

**Bulkyman:** very funny Bella (sarcastic)

**Mountlion17:** I think it was. Hahaha

**Bulkyman:** batman!! Nanananana! Batman!! Nananana!

**Dangermagnet:** fine, I'll join you because it's catchy. Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Mountlion17:** oh great! It's contagious. Sorry, love got to leave this.

**Dangermagnet:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana!

**Bulkyman:** yeah! That's right! Batman!! Nanananana! Batman!!

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Badmood has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr:** oh great! Another one that has fallen.

**Badmood:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Dangermagnet:** Rosalie is singing?

**Feelinguy:** yeah I know we were surprised too.

**Badmood:** leave my husband and me alone. It's catchy. Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Fashionlvr:** ok, maybe it is, but come on! The _batman theme song?_

**Feelinguy:** batman!!

**Dangermagnet:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Fashionlvr:** nooo!! Either you stop or we're through.

**Bulkyman:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Feelinguy:** noo! Sorry, alice it's just that it _is_ catchy, and they R making me feel it even more.

**Badmood:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Fashionlvr:** well, make them calm! This was your fault! You and your idea of watching old cartoons!

**Bulkyman:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Feelinguy:** ok

**Dangermagnet:** aww!! Well, that may make us calm but we can still sing, right guys?

**Bulkyman:** yeah!! Batman. Nanananana. Batman. Nananana. Batman.

**Badmood:** Batman. Nanananana. Batman. Nananana. Batman.

**Dangermagnet:** Batman. Nanananana. Batman. Nananana. Batman.

**Bulkyman:** it's not the same.

**Badmood:** I normally don't say this but… IDIOT!

**Fashionlvr:** thanks jazzy! ILY

**Feelinguy:** no problem. I love you too

**Fashionlvr:** oh no! look around you jazzy!

**Feelinguy:** wha?... AAA!!

**Feelinguy has left the chatroom**

**Fashionlvr:** hate you Edward!

**Dangermagnet:** what just happened?

**Fashionlvr:** Edward didn't know that It was jasper's fault Emmett was singing, and know he's attacking jasper. HATE HIM.

**Dangermagnet:** love him!

**Fashionlvr:** ugh! Gonna go kill Edward.

**Fashionlvr has left the chat room**

**Bulkyman:** hey!! I'm not calm anymore!!

**Badmood:** yeah! Let's sing!

**Dangermagnet:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Badmood:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Bulkyman:** batman!! Nananana! Batman!! Nananana! Batman!!

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17:** took care of that.

**Dangermagnet:** lol. Thanks Edward!

**Mountlion17:** for what? I thought you liked to sing that stupid theme song.

**Dangermagnet:** I do! But jasper made us calm and we couldn't sing it anymore, so now we can! THANKS!

**Bulkyman:** yeah! Thanks Edward.

**Badmood:** yeah… I guess… thanks…

**Fasionlvr has entered chatroom**

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom**

**Fashionlvr:** pay back time for what you did to jazzy!

**Feelinguy:** yeah, get ready for super theme song!

**Mountlion17:** you wouldn't!

**Feelinguy:** oh yeah!

**Dangermagnet:** TIME, FREEZE!

**Feelinguy:** what is it bella?

**Dangermagnet:** what exactly did he do to you?

**Feelinguy:** he burned all my old cartoons videos!!

**Bulkyman:** NOO!! Even batman?

**Feelinguy:** even batman!

**Bulkyman:** YOU MONSTER!!

**Badmood:** yeah! What's wrong with you Edward?

**Fashionlvr:** people, focus! Jasper will make you super hyper so you can sing again!

**Bulkyman:** yeah!! Payback time.

**Mountlion17:** uh-oh!

**Dangermagnet:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Bulkyman:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Badmood:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Feelinguy:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Fasionlvr:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Mountlion17:** noo!!

**Dangermagnet:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Bulkyman:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Badmood:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Feelinguy:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Fasionlvr:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Mountlion17:** this is torture!

**Mountlion17 has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Bulkyman:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Badmood:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Fashionlvr:** umm… you can stop now people

**Feelinguy:** yeah, we already got our revenge

**Bulkyman:** noo!! We're going to continue singing! NOTHING CAN STOP US!!

**Badmood:** yeah!

**Dangermagnet:** yeah!

**Fashionlvr:** ugh! I can't take this lets go

**Feelinguy:** okay. It's not that cool.

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Bulkyman:** freaks! It totally _is_ cool!!

**Dangermagnet:** let's continue!

**Badmood:** yeah… no I just wanted to annoy Edward. Bye!

**Badmood has left chatroom**

**Dangermagnet:** oh well, you and me!

**Dangermagnet:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Bulkyman:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Dangermagnet:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Bulkyman:** BATMAN!! NANANANA! BATMAN!! ANANANANA!

**Lol! Hope to write another chartroom soon and to receive a lot of reviews. Oh and also if you're harry potter fanatic I have also done a harry fanfic. Wizgle love. read it!! Thanks for your reviews and alerts everyone. **


	3. Emmett's Dog part 1

**Hi!! Sorry it took me too long to update. My friend and I (she's writing with me again! Wii!) wrote this one at school again, we were super hyper and made it super long, so we had to divide it into 3 parts. Don't worry the next 2 parts will be up soon. Enjoy!**

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Breadbite: **Bimbo (Emmett's new dog) **(this is actually the name of my friend's dog)**

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **Hey puppy!

**Hotmechanic22:** ugh great! The dumb leech.

**Bulkyman:** hey! I might be dumb…

**Hotmechanic22:** and he accepts it…

**Bulkyman:** but I don't go around asking anyone any favors like you do.

**Hotmechanic22:** what does that have to do with being dumb?

**Bulkyman:** nothing.

**Hotmechanic22:** so why did you say it?

**Bulkyman: **I didn't say anything.

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah you did

**Bulkyman: **whatever… I need a favor.

**Hotmechanic22:** like I said… dumb. What makes you think I'll help?

**Bulkyman:** well… you're a dog right?

**Hotmechanic22:** umm… kind of. Why, are you insulting me!?

**Bulkyman:** no! well, I recently bought a dog and I need to know how to take care of it. I'M A DADDY!!

**Hotmechanic22:** riiiight…

**Bulkyman:** he's name is bimbo!!

**Hotmechanic22:** what the heck is that?

**Bulkyman:** A MEXICAN BREAD!!

**Hotmechanic22:** so… what? He looks like bread or something?

**Bulkyman:** no!

**Hotmechanic22:** then why bread?

**Bulkyman:** it's just a cool name dude!

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17:** EMMETT! Your dog is getting on my nerves!

**Bulkyman:** he's just a puppy (freaky baby voice) a cute wittle puppy!

**Hotmechanic22: **I don't know what freaks me more, the voice or what you said.

**Mountlion17:** I don't know why you want it anyway! You'll kill it in a week!

**Bulkyman:** - gasp - "crying" don't say that!

**Mountlion17:** you can't cry!

**Bulkyman:** right! But the gasp was real. That's why crying is in " " .

**Mountlion17:** ugh…

**Bulkyman:** but he will_ not_ die! Jacob will help me!

**Hotmechanic22:** WHAT!? I never agreed to anything!

**Bulkyman:** yes you did!

**Hotmechanic22:** no I didn't!

**Bulkyman:** please!? For a mexican bread? Come on man! For a fellow pup?

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr:** hey guys! Guess what Emmett?

**Bulkyman:** wh…

**Mountlion17:** _NOO!!_

**Bulkyman:** why?

**Mountlion17:** you really don't want to know! (Mysterious voice) something baaaaad happened.

**Fashionlvr:** what are U a sheep? Don't be so exaggerated!

**Bulkyman:** just tell me.

**Fashionlvr:** I DRESSED BIMBO IN A CUTE LITTLE OUTFIT!!

**Bulkyman:** …

**Fashionlvr:** Emmett?

**Bulkyman:** …

**Fashionlvr:** isn't it great?

**Bulkyman:** …

**Mountlion17:** he's in shock!

**Fashionlvr:** no he's not! How can he be in shock and still be typing "…"?

**Bulkyman:** ugh! It's a figurative shock! Thank you _Edward_ for getting it!

**Mountlion17:** why you're very welcome.

**Bulkyman** **has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **what? Edward! What is Emmett doing?

**Mountlion17:** RUN! Well… I mean… if you want to save your outfit.

**Fashionlvr:** WHAT!? He wouldn't dare… (Blank face) great… _now_ I get the vision (sarcastic).

**Fasionlvr** **has left chat room**

**Mountlion17:** …

**Hotmechanic22:** …

**Mountlion17:** soo… how's life?

**Hotmechanic22:** hmm... not bad, I guess. U?

**Mountlion17:** the same… anything new?

**Hotmechanic22:** well… I flunked my algebra quiz… does that count?

**Mountlion17:** yeah… sure… I guess…

**Hotmechanic22:** …

**Mountlion17: **… (cricket)

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17:** few! It was just awkward virtual silence.

**Hotmechanic22:** tell me about it!

**Dangermagnet:** hey guys! What's up?

**Mountlion17:** not much love, U?

**Dangermagnet:** nope.

**Hotmechanic22:** guess what?

**Dangermagnet:** what?

**Hotmechanic22:** emme…

**Mountlion17:** he flunked his algebra test

**Hotmechanic22:** shh!

**Dangermagnet:** you what!? Jacob black you're supposed to study and…

10 minutes of mom nagging later…

**Hotmechanic22:** okay Bella!! Chillax! It's just a quiz! You're not my mom!

**Dangermagnet:** ugh! Ok you're right, but please study!

**Hotmechanic22:** sure sure… you just looove getting me into trouble! Don't you?

**Mountlion17:** I sure do! Lol

**Hotmechanic22:** ugh… hate you! Well back to my "guess what" B4 your mom nag.

**Dangermagnet:** ok ok

**Hotmechanic22:** Emmett just got a new dog named bimbo! (Mexican bread) Alice got him dressed up.

**Dangermagnet:** really!? That's …

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman:** took care of that.

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr:** YOU ARE SOOOO GOING TO DIE EMMETT CULLEN!! How dare you burn that outfit!? It was a valentino!

**Bulkyman:** let's pretend I know what that is, ok?... I don't care! He looked stupid beyond all reason!

**Dangermagnet:** lol! Hahaha

**Fashionlvr:** don't laugh! It really hurt.

**Bulkyman:** I'm with Bella. HAHAHA!

**Fashionlvr:** - growl-

**Bulkyman:** did U just snarl at me?

**Fashionlvr:** no! Didn't you read it was growl.

**Bulkyman:** it's the same!

**Fashionlvr:** no it's not, right?

**Dangermagnet:** I'm with Emmett on this one

**Mountlion17:** me too

**Fashionlvr:** ugh!

**Bulkyman:** oh yeah! Team E!

**Mountlion17:** Jacob hasn't talked too much. He used to like mocking us.

**Hotmechanic22:** it's more fun just reading. Lol!

**Bulkyman:** umm… ok. Edward since when do you care about Jacob? It's better with him not talking. And isn't it watching?

**Hotmechanic22:** HEY! And no, it's reading

**Bulkyman:** no… I'm pretty sure it's watching

**Hotmechanic22:** ugh! Whatever…

**Fashionlvr:** JACOB!

**Htomechanic22:** what?

**Fashionlvr:** I just realized the initials of your account name are HM… you know… Hannah Montana 22: fan 22! Lol! **(my friend and I just realized that!)**

**Hotmechanic22:** ha…ha…ha… (sarcastic laugh) not funny.

**Dangermagnet:** OMG! It's true! And Jacob black is JB… you know… jonas brothers! **(that too)**

**Hotmechanic22:** like I said… not funny.

**Bulkyman:** come on Jacob! Enjoy life! I sure hope_ my_ dog isn't like you.

**Fashionlvr:** you get the best of both worlds!

**Bulkyman:** yeah! Dog and human! Lol

**Dangermagnet:** hahaha!

**Hotmechanic22:** shut up bloodsuckers! Stop mocking me.

**Bulkyman:** it's payback time for _you_ mocking_ us_.

**Hotmechanic22:** Emmett I won't help you with your dog!

**Bulkyman:** oh come on Jacob! It was just a funny joke! Besides it's for nessie too! She likes bimbo too!

**Hotmechanic22:** it wasn't funny!... fine… I'll do it for nessie NOT for you! Okay?

**Bulkyman:** yes!

**Mountlion17:** oh great! (Sarcastic) That means he'll keep it!

**Hope you liked it, cause we sure did, we were laughing all the time! Now please review! Tell me your ideas for a chat room; what would you like to see? What characters would you like me to add? Click that 'go submit review' button and write whatever comes to your mind! Expecting a lot of reviews, please! Oh, and I also want to change the summary, it's kind of plain, so give me ideas for that too.**


	4. Emmett's Dog part 2

**So I decided to divide it into 2 long parts than 3 short. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way… the give ideas for summary and future chatrooms is still on. Review! **

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Breadbite: **Bimbo (Emmett's new dog) **(this is actually the name of my friend's dog)**

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman:** huh? Who are you?

**Stranger11:** HELLOO!! Read the account name!

**Bulkyman:** st…ran…ger… hmm… I don't know anyone named stranger.

**Stranger11:** ugh! You _are_ dumb!

**Bulkyman:** hey!

**Stranger11:** just wanted to tell you something. i…

**Bulkyman:** what? R U going to say 7 days or something?

**Stranger11:** no! i…

**Bulkyman:** what? What do you want?

**Stranger11:** aaa!! Stop interrupting me!

**Bulkyman:** fine, fine...

**Stranger11:** few! Finally! i…

**Bulkyman:** SPIT IT OUT!

**Mountlion17:** Emmett! Just shut up!

**Bulkyman:** he's just so mysterious! Stupid stranger. Fine go on.

**Stranger11:** I killed your dog! (suspense killer theme on the background)

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **WHAT!? Did he just…

**Stranger11** **has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11: **oh… and by the way… 'the ring' is soooo last season.

**Sranger11** **has left chatroom**

**Breadbite has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17:** how is that possible?

**Bulkyman:** -- crying – oh bimbo! My dog for one day!

**Breadbite:** bark bark

**Bulkyman:** I can still hear him! – Whining like a freak –

**Mountlion17:** umm... Emmett

**Breadbite:** arf arf

**Bulkyman:** SHUT UP BIMBO!! Can't you see I'm suffering for your death? – Sob --

**Dangermagnet:** he doesn't realize he can't really cry, does he?

**Fashionlvr:** nope

**Bulkyman:** can you guys stop criticizing me and see how I feel. Bimbo was just murdered! I didn't even have one day with him! If I was human I'd be crying for weeks! I think I'll have to make a… thing where they bury people… ummm… what was it called?

**Dangermagnet:** funeral

**Bulkyman:** yeah, that… Is it fun?

**Dangermagnet:** umm… no, I don't think so

**Bulkyman:** then why is it called fun-eral?

**Dangermagnet:** I don't know Emmett, but I assure you it is not fun!

**Bulkyman:** fine, fine. – scoff – words… life would be better without them. Better… if I would make them! Pizza could be… uhh… pissa! Yeah…

**Dangermagnet:** o….k. umm… your speech Emmett?

**Bulkyman:** right! I'll do a fun-eral, since I can't do anything else. Alice, would you help me? Deep inside, I know he liked your sense of fashion. Clearly he was off. Oh why! Why me?

**Mountlion17:** I think we should tell him.

**Fashionlvr:** NOO!! Let's keep on going; pretending we don't know is fun to watch him like this. Muahahaha! Laughing evilly is fun!

**Dangermagnet:** it's wrong. Poor Emmett

**Fashionlvr:** HEY! It's my revenge! He should've thought of that before he burned my outfit!

**Bulkyman:** so Alice, what do you say?

**Fashionlvr:** about what? Oh oh! Right. Ummm… sure, I guess that's the least I can do.

**Bulkyman:** thanks.

**Fashionlvr:** hahaha see Edward? He is sooo depressed that he didn't even notice what we just said!

**Dangermagnet:** Alice, I'm with Edward. I think we should tell him, he's not the same.

**Fashionlvr:** Wait what!? Now everyone is on Emmett's side?

**Hotmechanic22:** I'm with Alice, even if you call me Hannah Montana ¬¬ I like watching Emmett like that. Muahaha. Let him suffer.

**Dangermagnet:** oh, you guys are being so mean to him.

**Bulkyman:** oh poor bimbo!!

**Breadbite:** bark arf!

**Bulkyman:** stop it, bimbo! I'm sad. I don't like having hallucinations.

**Dangermagnet:** hey check this out! Pos vamonos pal rancho del tio juan! Hahahahha **(we were just really hyper and couldn't help ourselves!)**

**Fashionlvr:** umm… ok Bella…

**Bulkyman:** oh Bella… continue! Bimbo was Mexican, he liked Spanish. He was friends with papi of Beverly Hills Chihuahua! – crying --

**Mounlion17:** stop fake crying, Emmett. Bella, stop. It will only make him more annoying.

**Hotmechanic22:** umm... what does it mean?

**Dangermagnet:** well… I think it's not funny in English.

**Hotmechanic22:** doesn't matter… I want to know

**Dangermagnet:** well… it means let's go to uncle juan's ranch, with a funny accent. Lol!

**Hotmechanic22:** ummm… not really funny.

**fashionlvr:** …

**Dangermagnet:** told you

**Mountlion17:** you need to know Spanish to laugh, it's funny! Hahahha. I'm hyper.

**Dangermagnet:** me too!

**Fashionlvr:** well... if you weren't hyper you wouldn't find anything funny about it.

**Dangermagnet:** yes you would, I'm not hyper anymore.

**Fashionlvr:** Bella… I think you have serious problems… you need therapy. It's not normal to have this drastic mood changes. Are u on drugs?

**Mountlion17:** Alice! Bella does not need therapy nor is on drugs! It's you that needs therapy, crazy fashion lover!! Leave my wife out of it!

**Dangermagnet:** aww!!

**Bulkyman:** shut up everyone! I'm in a painful moment!

**Mountlion17:** ugh… you'll survive

**Bulkyman:** yeah, I guess… I will survive, I will survive, for as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive.

**Dangermagnet:** lol! I've got all my life to live, I've got al my love to give and I will survive! **(don't know exactly how it goes)**

**Bulkyman:** walk out the door. Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the on…

**Mountlion17:** Emmett, weren't you sooo depressed?

**Bulkyman:** I am – sob – but that was bimbo's favorite song

**Mountlion17:** ugh… (rolls eyes)

**Bulkyman:** no, it_ was_… he barked it perfectly.

**Breadbite:** bark bark bark bark arf arf arf

**Bulkyman:** I'm remembering it perfectly…

**Stranger11 entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman:** YOUUUUU!! Are a bad bad man!!

**bulkyman:** you…you..

**Bulkyman:** you…

**Bulkyman**: you… you…

**Bulkyman:** …

**Fashionlvr:** ugh… (virtual slap)

**Bulkyman:** ow! Hey!

**Fashionlvr:** well you were stuck… and it's not like it hurt

**Bulkyman:** yeah it did… virtually

**Dangermagnet:** well... weren't you going to say something?

**Bulkyman:** right! YOU MURDERER!!

**Stranger11:** hahahah

**Bulkyman:** WHAT!? Are U laughing at my pain?

**Stranger11:** it was just a joke Emmett, it's me Seth!

**Bulkyman:** …

**Stranger11:** umm… Emmett… we're cool though right? Just a little fun

**Bulkyman:** …

**Stranger11:** buddy?

**Bulkyman:** …

**Stranger11:** so what? No hurt feelings?

**Bulkyman: **let me think about it…

**Mountlion17:** I recommend you run Seth.

**Stranger11:** noo… Emmett wouldn't hurt me, right?

**Bulkyman:** I'll give you a hint… it starts with yeah and ends with I will.

**Stranger11:** uh oh… help me Jacob?

**Hotmechanic22:** hey, don't look at me

**Bulkyman:** I'll give you a 5 second head start.

**Stranger11:** AAA!!

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman:** FUN TIME!

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Fashionlvr:** ugh… Emmett is such a child. Thanks for not telling him it was my revenge.

**Mountlion17:** well… what do you expect from a batman lover.

**Fashionlvr:** I was expecting (like batman) to take it like a man

**Dangermagnet:** oh guys… you know Emmett

**Hotmechanic22:** hahaha. Guys, I have to go help Seth. Bye

**Hotmechanic22 has left chatroom**

**Fashonlvr:** I guess I have to too… it was _my_ revenge after all.

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17:** now we're alone… finally some peace.

**Dangermagnet:** guess what? I have to go too.

**Mountlion17:** why?

**Dangermagnet:** nessie hasn't seen me in a long time

**Mountlion17:** I'll go with you.

**Dangermagnet:** wait, just 1 question…

**Mountlion17:** what is it, love?

**Breadbite:** bark arf

**Dangermagnet:** how does a dog get an IM account?

**Mountlion17:** no idea.

**Dangermagnet:** well… it_ is_ Emmett's dog.

**Mountlion17:** true that

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom **

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews guys; my friend and I are totally going crazy about it. I really thank all of you, but, special thanks to wolfgirl00, siriusedward39and jenna009. Thanks for reading and reviewing every chatroom. **


	5. Dolls

**Hey!! We weren't so hyper when we did this, but i hope you guys still find it funny and lol! Thanks a lot wolfgirl00. You're the best! My friends and I said we **_**had**_** to make your idea! **

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Feelinguy**: Jasper

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Stranger11: **Seth

**Lognessmonster: **Renesmeé

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17:** AAAAAAH!!

**Dangermagnet:** what is it Edward?

**Mountlion17:** you don't want to know!? It's shocking!

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy:** hahahah

**Dangermagnet:** what's going on!? TELL ME!

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr:** hahaha! I can't believe it!

**Dangermagnet:** UGH!!

**Fashionlvr:** I'll tell you Bella

**Dangermagnet:** _thank you!_

**Fashionlvr:** we just caught Emmett playing with dolls!

**Dangermagnet:** WHAT!? Hahaha

**Mountlion17:** it's not really that funny! Seeing your big brother like that is not something you want to see…EVER!

**Feelinguy:** I think it's funny!

**Fashionlvr:** I think it's so gay!

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22:** is it true!?

**Dangermagnet:** what is?

**Hotmechanic22:** that Emmett was playing with dolls!

**Mountlion17:** man! Rumors run fast!

**Fashionlvr:** except itwasn't one! Hahaha

**Hotmechanic22:** so it _is_ true! – scoff – gay…

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet:** hahaha

**Fashionlvr:** hahaha

**Feelinguy:** hahaha

**Hotmehanic22:** hahaha (pointing at Emmett)

**Mountlion17:** …

**Bulkyman:** what?

**Fashionlvr:** Emmett, everyone knows what you did.

**Hotmechanic22:** yeah Emmett! "Rumors" run fast.

**Feelinguy:** now you should be gayman.

**Bulkyman:** I AM NOT GAY!

**Feelinguy:** riiiight… whatever you say.

**Dangermagnet:** hahaha

**Fashionlvr:** hahaha

**Mountlion17:** fine, it _is_ funny. Hahaha!

**Bulkyman:** stop laughing! You should try it sometime, it's fun and it gets you all excited!

**Feelinguy:** …

**Fashionlvr:** umm…

**Dangermagnet:** …

**Mountlion17:** just wait until his brain clicks…

**Bulkyman:** wha…? Oh! NOT IN THAT KIND OF EXCITED YOU SICK MINDED PERSONS!

**Hotmechanic22:** it's people

**Bulkyman:** whatever! I'm not a grammar genius! PERVS!

**Feelinguy:** well you made it seem like that.

**Stranger11 has entered chat room**

**Stranger11:** so it is true! Emmett, man… you've got problems.

**Hotmechanic22:** GAY PROBLEMS!

**Bulkyman:** I thought we were buddies Seth. – cries –

**Stranger11:** that was before you chased me for an hour because of Alice's revenge!

**Bulkyman:** stupid Alice

**Feelinguy:** hey! It's not my wife's problem your gay!

**Bulkyman:** -- snarl –

**Stranger11:** uuu… scary gay snarl. Hahaha

**Hotmechanic22:** good one man! – virtual hi 5 –

**Lognesscutie has entered chatroom**

**Lognesscutie:** leave my uncle alone!

**Feelinguy:** don't you mean aunt?

**Fashionlvr:** hahaha

Hotmechanic22: oh Seth! Over here! – waves hand –

**Lognesscutie:** he was only playing with me! He was Barbie and I was

Chelsea

**Hotmechanic22:** yo Seth! Hi 5 it! – waves hand again --

**Bulkyman:** not helping nessie.

**Starnger11:** hahaha

**Hotmechanic22:** SETH!

**Stranger11:** WHAT?

**Hotmechanic22:** you left me hanging!

**Stranger11:** oh right! – finally hi 5's with Jacob –

**Hotmechanic22:** FINALLY!

**Stranger11:** back to my laughter… hahaha

**Bulkyman:** shut up Seth or I'll tell everyone about your doll collection!

**Stranger11:** …

**Hotmechanic22:** what!?

**Stranger11:** they're action figures.

**Bulkyman:** nu-uh! We both know they _are_ dolls.

**Starnger11:** at least I don't play with them!

**Hotmechanic22:** wow Seth! I didn't know you did that! Where do you keep them!?

**Stranger11:** Leah's room.

**Hotmechanic22:** smart…

**Dangermagnet:** hahaha! I think you should share them with renesmee.

**Lognesscutie:** yeah! I love playing with them!

**Bulkyman:** WHAT!? I ONLY PLAY WITH THEM 1 TIME FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES…

**Lognesscutie:** an hour…

**Bulkyman:** AND YOU LAUGH AT ME AND SETH HAS A COLLECTION AND YOU'RE OK WITH IT!!

**Stranger11:** well… what are you going to do? ... I'm charming.

**Bulkyman:** pff…

**Dangermagnet:** and he's younger.

**Bulkyman:** you know what? Screw this, I'll go play some more!

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Lognesscutie:** wii!! Me too.

**Lognesscutie has left chat room**

**Stranger11:** umm… I'll… go… uh… laugh at them… since it's…stupid and… uh… I obviously don't want to play… but… laugh at them… he…he… -- clears throat – umm… bye!

**Stranger11 has left chat room**

**Hotmechanic22:** gay…

**Fashionlvr:** yep… totally

**Feelinguy:** he was kind of mad… you think he'll get over it?

**Dangermagnet:** oh come on! This is Emmett we're talking about! Of course he'll get over it!

**Mountlion17:** well, I'd better go return the dog. Now that Emmett has a new hobby, he won't notice.

**Dangermagnet:** you're really happy about that, aren't you?

**Mountlion17:** yeah! I really hate that stupid dog!

**Mountlion17 has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet:** aww… I liked bimbo!

**Fashionlvr:** me too, especially when he ticks Edward off, which is like 10 times a day! lol

**Feelinguy:** I'm with both of you. I liked when Edward got ticked, but I hated that dog too!

**Feelinguy:** I'm gonna go tell Emmett so Edward gets in trouble! Muahaha!

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet:** never knew that side of him.

**Fashionlvr:** yeah… but isn't he sooo cute when he laughs evilly?

**Dangermagnet:** no, it's creepy.

**Fashionlvr:** no he's not! He is sooo sexy laughing evilly!

**Dangermagnet:** o…k

**Fashionlvr:** I'm going with him! I want to see Edward in trouble too!! Muahaha

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom**

**Dangermagnet:** ugh! Evilly laughing couple… what are you going to do?

**Dangermagnet:** …

**Dangermagnet:** …

**Dangermagnet:** -- brain clicks -- HEY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY HUSBAND IN TROUBLE!!

**Dangermagnet has left chat room**

**Hotmechanic22:** now what? I'm alone… that figures

**Hotmechanic22:** and talking to myself apparently

**Hotmechanic22:** I'll stop

**Hotmechanic22:** I know! I'll go tell the pack about Seth's collection! Yeeahh…

**Hotmechanic22 has left chat room**

**Wii! Hope you liked it! By the way… as I have told you a lot of times. The changing the summary, give my ideas, review, thing is still on. Just reminding you. CLICK 'GO SUBMIT REVIEW' PEOPLE**! **My friend and I looove reading them. **


	6. Get Seth In Trouble Day

**Special thanks to –only-real-men-sparkle- that gave me the idea for half of this chapter. Really appreciate it! So really ugh-ish experience on this one. For all of you that don't want to read it, you may skip to the real chapter, it's ok, but I just like telling you. Lol! So I was online talking to the same friend that always helps me, and I asked her if she wanted to help me on this one because I already had it pretty much planned. So… she said "yes, let's do it at school" and I say well… ok, I mean she helped me in almost all of them. WELL, NOO!! She didn't help me at all; I ended up doing it by myself, yet again, because she `didn't` have ideas. Ugh. The only thing she helped me in was in giving Leah her name which, I didn't like and made no sends but… oh, well. I was going to put it weahlolf, you know… Leah wolf, but changed. Only that my friend kept insisting that Leah sounded like lila, so she said to put her lilalolf. So we had a vote in the class in which, obviously, I lost and had to put lilalolf to leah. =(. Thanks to the ones that **_**did**_** read my little experience. Enjoy and review!**

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Badmood: **Rosalie

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Stranger11: **Seth

**Lilalolf: **Leah

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Stranger11 has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **--sniff-- ah! –-sniff-- ah!

**Dangermagnet:** what are you doing Emmett?

**Mountlion17:** yeah, I thought sniffing yourself was more of a dog thing.

**Stranger11:** hey!

**Bulkyman:** -- sniff -- can't stop myself. I smell delicious!

**Fashionlvr:** o…kay.

**Feelinguy:** just tell us what you did and get it over with.

**Bulkyman:** I USED BELLA'S SHAMPOO! –Sniff-- mmm… strawberries.

**Dangermagnet:** WHAT? Where did you get my shampoo? And more importantly, who gave you permission?

**Bulkyman:** first, ya heard me, second, from your shower, and third, I DID! YAY!

**Dangermagnet:** ugh! You will pay! I'll do… oh, I know!

**Fashionlvr:** uuuh! Nice revenge plan Bella.

**Dangermagnet:** thanks.

**Dangermagnet** **has left chat room**

**Bulkyman: **naah! Not afraid of her.

**Mountlion17:** it _is_ a really nice plan. You _will_ suffer Emmett. I'm actually proud of Bella.

**Fashionlvr:** I know! Never knew it was in her.

**Stranger11:** lol! Gatorade! Is it in you?

**Mountlion17:** ...

**Stranger11:** sorry, I just love Gatorade so much! So… are you going to tell me what bella's plan is?

**Fashionlvr:** you'll find out soon enough.

**Stranger11:** fine with me.

**Feelinguy: **not with me it isn't.

**Fashionlvr:** -- whispers to jasper –

**Feelinguy:** uuuh! It _is_ a nice plan.

**Bulkyman:** still not scared.

**Fashionlvr:** 3…2…1…

**Bulkyman:** AAH!! No Bella! Don't do it, please! NOOO!!!!

**Dangermagnet** **has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet:** that ought to teach you not to use someone else's shampoo.

**Bulkyman:** -- whines -- I stink!

**Mountlion17:** told ya.

**Stranger11:** still not getting it.

**Feelinguy:** she poured werewolf shampoo on him! Lol!

**Stranger11:** it wasn't Leah's, right?

**Dangermagnet:** yeah… why?

**Stranger11:** no you didn't! How could you? She'll kill you!

**Dangermagnet:** she won't find out.

**Fashionlvr:** umm… actually she will, but don't worry, she won't kill _you_.

**Mountlion17:** good.

**Lilalolf has entered chat room**

**Lilalolf: **who did it!?

**Stanger11:** uh-oh. Don't want to see this.

**Sranger11** **has left chat room**

**Lilalolf: **it was Seth wasn't it!?

**Dangermagnet:** suuuure… let's go with that.

**Lilalolf:** GONNA KILL HIM! My shampoo! Wasted on a dumb bloodsucker! Ugh!

**Bulkyman:** hey! Well, I'm not enjoying this either!

**Lilalolf:** whatever! SETH YOU ARE TOAST!

**Lilalolf** **has left chat room**

**Mountlion17: **your lying skills are getting better Bella. I'm impressed.

**Dangermagnet:** thanks! Poor Seth though.

**Fashionlvr:** he'll be fine.

**Feelinguy:** how do you know?

**Fashionlvr:** I don't know, just thought it was the right thing to say. Maybe she _will_ kill him, because of Bella. She is kind of an angry person and not very reasonable or caring or forgiving or loving, and she's really drastic and sadistic and revengeful and –

**Dangermagnet:** ok! I get it; if something happens to him it's my fault.

**Mountlion17:** I wouldn't say –

**Bulkyman:** yeah, it is.

**Fashionlvr:** kind of.

**Feelinguy:** yep.

**Dangermagnet:** -- swallows – gulp.

**Badmood** **has entered chat room**

**Badmood: **who's stinking the house to dog?

**Dangermagnet:** Emmett is.

**Badmood**: ew! Don't even try kissing me.

**Badmood** **has left chat room**

**Bulkyman:** NOO! – Sob – how could you do this to me Bella? Are you happy now?

**Dangermagnet:** it was your own fault.

**Bulkyman:** -- sobs then cheers up – hey! Guess what?

**Feelinguy:** talk about drastic mood change

**Bulkyman:** I took some great pictures. I'll send them to you! – Sends pictures –

**Dangermagnet:** -- accepts pictures –

**Mountlion17:** -- accepts pictures –

**Feelinguy:** -- accepts pictures –

**Fashionlvr:** -- accepts pictures –

**Bulkyman:** aren't they great?!

**Mountlion17:** the first is a… wall.

**Bulkyman:** awesome, right?

**Fashionlvr:** the second is a … tree.

**Bulkyman:** the coolest tree ever!

**Fashionlvr:** yeah… right

**Dangermagnet:** the third is a…

**Mountlion17:** hahaha

**Fashionlvr:** hahaha

**Feelinguy:** hahaha

**Dangermagnet:** hahaha

**Bulkyman:** I know! The pooping turtles are the best.

**Dangermagnet:** its no turtles we're watching

**Mountlion17:** or pooping. hahaha, it's…

**Fashionlvr:** you… hahaha

**Feelinguy:** hahaha, with dolls!

**Dangermagnet:** yet again. Lol!

**Bulkyman:** what? Who messed with my photos?!

**Dangermagnet:** not me.

**Mountlion17:** me neither.

**Fashionlvr:** don't look at me!

**Bulkyman:** JASPER!!

**Fashionlvr:** hey hey, leave my husband out of this!

**Feelinguy:** that's right! I didn't do it, wish I would have though.

**Bulkyman:** well, who else could it have… -- has flashback –

**Mountlion17:** oh great! I hate flashbacks!

**Bulkyman:** LET ME HAVE MY FLASHBACK!

_Flashback:_

_**Stranger11:**__ so it _is_ true! Emmett, man… you've got problems._

_**Stranger11:**__ uuuh… scary gay snarl. Hahaha_

_**Starnger11:**__ hahaha_

_**Stranger11:**__ back to my laughter… hahaha_

_**Starnger11:**__ at least I don't play with them!_

_**Stranger11:**__ well… what are you going to do? ... I'm charming._

**Bulkyman:** -- ends flashback and growls – SETH!

**Bulkyman** **has left chat room**

**Feelinguy: **muahaha!

**Fashionlvr:** nice jazzy! Love you.

**Feelinguy:** me too. – Virtual kiss –

**Dangermagnet:** you did it?

**Feelinguy:** yep.

**Mountlion17:** niiiice. Got to have these printed!

**Feelinguy:** I know!

**Dangermagnet:** poor Seth though… again

**Fashionlvr:** it's "get Seth in trouble day" apparently.

**Mountlion17:** yep. Oct, 28, 2008. Got to remember it **(actual date in which I did this chatroom)**

**Dangermagnet:** yay!

**Hotmechanic22** **has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22: **hey guys. Seth's in my house. Tell Carlisle to come. Leah and Emmett hurt him.

**Hotmechanic22** **has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet: **uh-oh. Gulp.

**Mountlion17:** poor Seth! Leah _and_ Emmett?

**Fashionlvr:** let's go! It was all your fault Bella!

**Mountlion17:** hey! It was jasper too!

**Feelinguy:** let's just go. I'm feeling very guilty right now.

**Dangermagnet:** me too. Hate this day!

**Mountlion17** **has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet has left chat room**

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Stranger11 has entered chat room**

**Lilalolf has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **muahahaha

**Hotmechanic22:** muahaha

**Stranger11:** muahahah

**Lilalolf:** muahaha

**Bulkyman:** fooled them!

**Hotmechanic22:** never thought I'd say this but… nice working with you Emmett.

**Bulkyman:** same here.

**Lilalolf:** yeah! That should teach Bella or _anyone else_ – looks meaningful at everyone – not to use up all my shampoo.

**Stranger11:** -- scoff – get Seth in trouble day… dumb.

**Hotmechanic22:** it's actually sounds kind of fun…

**Bulkyman:** yeah… fun…

**Lilalolf:** got a nice ring to it…

**Stranger11:** what are you guys thinking?

**Hotmechanic22:** I'm going to tell Paul that you ate his chocolate cookies yesterday!!

**Hotmechanic22** **has left chat room**

**Stranger11: **what?! No! He'll kill me! Ugh.

**Lilalolf:** I'm going to tell mom about that broken vase!!

**Lilalolf has left chat room**

**Stranger11: **man! Well… at least _you _won't get me in trouble, right?

**Bulkyman:** I'm going to tell everyone about you stealing nessie's dolls!!

**Bulkyman** **has left chat room**

**Stranger11: **noo! I'll return them after a while…uh… I mean, it's for my collection… I mean! Ugh! HATE THIS STUPID DAY!

**Stanger11** **has left chat room**

**Sorry if was a little long. Thanks a lot to all of you that review! I really love reading them. So keep doing it, really motivates me. I actually have the next chat room planned, not done, but planned, with another friend, but I doubt that I'll do it with her because we're not in any classes together, so we don't have time; maybe I'll end up doing it by myself. Lol! I still accept ideas you know. **


	7. When I Grow Up

**HEY GUYS! What's up? So, as I had predicted, I did this one on my own. I was traumatized with "when I grow up" by the pussycat dolls, I kept hearing over and over again. Another friend and I where online, actually, and we where super hyper and we started saying things like: what if Emmett had been bullied when he was little?! And stuff like that, so that's the origin for this chatroom. Sorry for my long A/Ns guys, but I can't stop myself. Lol! Enjoy! **

**Dangermagnet: **Bella

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr:** Alice

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Stranger11: **Seth

**Lilalolf:** Leah

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room.  
****Mountlion17 has entered chat room.  
****Bulkyman has entered chat room.  
****Fashionlvr has entered chat room.  
****Stranger11 has entered chat room.  
****Lilalolf has entered chat room.**

**Stranger11: **hey guys…

**Dangermagnet: **why so serious? Lol!

**Bulkyman: **hahaha! The dark knight! **(never saw it. Sad face)**

**Lilalolf: **he's glum because he failed his eye exam.

**Fashionlvr: **how could you fail? Don't werewolves have good eye sight?

**Stranger11: **yeah, but I figured humans didn't so I faked some of them…

**Mountlion17: **and let me guess…. You faked a lot.

**Lilalolf: **I think he's now dumber than_ that_ – points at Emmett –

**Bulkyman: **I have a name you know.

**Lilalolf: **oh please. Like _you _know your name.

**Bulkyman: **yes I do. It's emet.

**Mountlion17: **it's Emmett.

**Bulkyman: **as I've told you before… I'm no grammar genius!

**Mountlion17: **but, it's your name, you should know how to—

**Lilalolf: **leave him. He's a lost case.

**Mountlion17: **-- sigh – guess.

**Stranger11: **well, why don't you tell them Leah how you lost a bet and had to get a _little hair cut_?

**Lilolf: **shut up Seth!

**Stranger11: **she looks like Britney spears! **(No offense to any Britney fan out there.)**

**Bulkyman: **so I guess besides being stinky dogs… we have a four eyes and a Britney spears! Hahaha

**Dangermagnet: **don't call Seth four eyes!

**Bulkyman: **hahaha! Four eyes!

**Lilalolf: **what? You aren't going to defend _me_?

**Dangermagnet: **…

**Bulkyman: **hahaha! Britney! Man… I'm good with the name calling aren't I?

**Dangermagnet: **why are you such a bully Emmett?

**Bulkyman: …**

**Fashionlvr: **Omg! He hasn't told you his story?!

**Dangermagnet: **mmm… no, but I don't care. Emmett, they call you bully and you don't care what they say, because see every time you turn around they're running away.

**Bulkyman: **I know.

**Stranger11: **she's right. They call you bully, and you don't care what they say, because see every time you turn around they're running away.

**Mountlion17: **poorchild.

**Bulkyman: **now, I've got a confession.

**Dangermagnet: **ha ha ha ha! What is it?

**Bulkyman: **when I was young I was bullied.

**Stranger11: **ha ha ha ha! Really?

**Bulkyman: **and I promised myself that I'd do anything.

**Mountlion17: **ha ha ha ha! Long time since I've heard this story.

**Bulkyman: **anything at all for them to stop bullying me.

**Fashionlvr: **ha ha ha ha. They _obviously _stopped.

**Bulkyman: **but I ain't complaining. We all want to be bullies. So go ahead and bully me all you want. You don't know what it's like to be bullied. Telling everyone that you're a geek. Cause see when I was younger I would say:

When I grow up, I want to be hot, I want to be strong, I want to be a bully.  
When I grow up I want to see a geek, bully him, I want to be scary.  
When I grow up be on tv, people fear me, be in a wanted list.  
When I grow up seen and eep! Number one feared when I step out on a street.

**Dangermagnet: **eep?

**Bulkyman:** you know… when they scream.

**Mountlion17: **it's aah!

**Bulkyman: **but, it's not a total scream, it's more of a gulped scream.

**Dangermagnet:** but—

**Fashionlvr: **he knows what it sounds like! He's bullied a lot of kids. – shudder—poor, defenseless little kids.

**Dangermagnet: **you're such a monster Emmett!

**Stranger11: **be careful what you wish for Emmett cause you just might get it.

**Dangermagnet: **yeah, cause just might get it. Cause you just might get it. **(don't know if it's like that)**

**Mountlion17: **oh, he got it alright.

**Fashionlvr: **just let him finish and get it over.

**Bulkyman: **They used to tell me I was silly.

**Lilalolf: **la la la la. And don't forget dumb.

**Bulkyman: **Until I popped in on the tv.

**Fashionlvr: **la la la la! How can I forget!

**Bulkyman: **I always wanted to be a bully-y.

**Stranger11: **la la la la! That's just wrong.

**Bulkyman: **Who knew bullying parks would get me this far.

**Dangermagnet****: **la la la la. You bullied parks?

**Mountlion17: **yeah, until the police started looking for him.

**Fashionlvr: **well… he got it. He was in the wanted list _and_ on the tv.

**Stranger11: **poor kids in the park.

**Mountlion17: **we had to move, obviously.

**Bulkyman: **But I ain't complaining. We all want to be bullies, so go ahead and bully me all you want. You don't know what it's like to be bullied. Telling everyone that you're a geek. Cause see, When I was younger I would say:

When I grow up, I want to be hot, I want to be strong, I want to be a bully.  
When I grow up I want to see a geek, bully him, I want to be scary.  
When I grow up be on tv, people fear me, be in a wanted list.  
When I grow up seen and eep! Number one feared when I step out on a street.

**Dangermagnet: **again, be careful what you wish for Emmett cause you just might get it.

**Lilalolf: **cause you just might get it, cause you just might get it.

**Bulkyman: **I remember this one kid… best geek I've ever bullied.

**Mountlion17: **--shudder— Don't even remind me.

**Bulkyman: **I see you staring at me. Oh I'm a fright-setter.

**Dangermagnet: **fright-setter?

**Bulkyman: **Yes this is true cause what I do no one can do it better.

**Fashionlvr: **hmm…he _does_ set fright, even If that word doesn't exist.

**Bulkyman: **you can walk from me. Oh I'm a fast runner. I see you watching me, watching me and I know you fear me.

When I grow up, I want to be hot, I want to be strong, I want to be a bully. When I grow up I want to see a –

**Mountlion17: **yeah, yeah… geek, bully him, you want to be scary.

When you grow up be on tv, people fear you, be in a wanted list.  
When you grow up seen and eep! Number one feared when you step out on a street. You already told us.

**Fashionlvr: **poorchild.

**Bulkyman: **uh-oh. Memories hitting… need a moment.

**Bulkyman has left chat room.**

**Dangermagnet: **what?

**Mountlion17: **he gets emotional remembering the "good old days" and not being able to do them again.

**Lilalolf: **freak.

**Fashionlvr: **kind of.

**Stranger11: **so let me get this straight. He was bullied when he was little.

**Fashionlvr: **yep.

**Dangermagnet: **and he wanted to be a bully when he grows up?

**Mountlion17: **correct.

**Dangermagnet: **that's just… really scary.

**Mountlion17: **yeah, but his bullying days are over… I hope.

**Stranger11: **good. Well, I mean… if bullying _other_ kids means not bullying me… then, he can go for it.

**Lilalolf: **SETH!

**Stranger11: **sorry.

**Lilalolf: **how could you say that? What he meant was: if bullying _other _kids means not bullying _us,_ then he can go for it. Emmett gets on my nerves sometimes, so if that will prevent I'll _make _him go for it.

**Mountlion17: **--sigh—dogs.

**Feelinguy has entered chat room.**

**Feelinguy: **eep! Being bullied by Emmett! HELP!

**Feelinguy has left chat room.**

**Fashionlvr: **what!? Oh Emmett Cullen!

**Fashionlvr has left chat—**

**Dangermagnet: **wait!

**Fashionlvr: **whatever it is say it quick!

**Dangermagnet: **how come you didn't see this happen?

**Fashionlvr: **huh… JACOB!

**Fashionlvr has left chat room.**

**Mountlion17: **better go for him. You don't know how much that little body is capable of when it's mad.

**Stranger11: **hmm…let me imagine… aah! Poor Jake! Please tell me I exaggerated.

**Mountlion17: **umm… not much.

**Stranger11: **AAH!!

**Stranger11 has left chat room.**

**Lilalolf: **I think I'm going to take a nap. Not in the mood to help my brothers and besides… how much could Alice do?

**Lilalolf: **…

**Lilalolf: **AAH!!

**Lilalolf has left chat room.**

**Dangermagnet: **omg! What will Alice do?

**Mountlion17: **not sure, but I wouldn't want to be any of them. I _won't _be any of them.

**Dangermagnet: **--gives Edward"the stare" –

**Mountlion17: **what?

**Dangermagnet: **-- gives Edward "the harsher stare" –

**Mountlion17: **ok, fine! – Mutters under breath:-- always me, helping people. Humph.

**Mountlion17 has left chat room.**

**Dangermagnet: **that's better. Better check nessie doesn't get involved and become a bully too. Don't want her to think:

When I grow up I want to be hot, I want to be strong, I want to be a bully.  
When I grow up I want to see a geek, bully him, I want to be scary.  
When I grow up be on tv, people fear me, be in a wanted list.  
When I grow up seen and eep! Number one feared when I step out on a street.

Yep. Gonna prevent that. Don't want her to be a pussycat girl either. Hmm… isn't there a group called pussycat dolls? And isn't there a song called "when I grow up"? huh… naah.

**Dangermagnet has left chat room. **

**So liked it? I sure hope so, but be honest about it. Thanks to the ones that reviewed last chapter: twilightlover333, jenna009, and xxcullendreamsxx, which if you look at carefully, they're 3, not much (sad face) but thanks a lot. Want to hear your opinions so review. Please! I'll give you candy. And to those that **_**do **_**review. Don't stop doing it. Still accepting ideas, you know? Now, here's what you'll do after reading this. You'll scroll down a little and there would be a kind of purple bottom. You know what that bottom is? IS THE KEY FOR MY MOTIVATION! So don't forget to click it. **


	8. La Academia

**Hello wonderful readers! Another solo chapter but, hope you'll like it anyway! I got this idea one night my dad was watching la academia which is a program where many people go and audition to get in. They all live together and every Sunday they sing the song they gave them and one goes out. I don't see it frequently. Lol! Enjoy! **

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room **_**mobile**_

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room **_**mobile**_

**Hotmechanic2**_**2 **_**has entered chat room **_**mobile**_

**Bulkyman has entered chat room **_**mobile**_

**Fashionluvr has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **umm… why are you guys online? Aren't you supposed to be all together in that Mexican show? What was it called?

**Mountlion17: **la academia.

**Fashionlvr: **yeah! That one.

**Hotmechanic22: **well, we are but _genius_ here got separate tickets!! So we are talking through cell phones.

**Bulkyman: **well… in my defense. How was I supposed to know that seats AA1 and A1 were different? I mean, it's pretty obvious that they are supposed to be together. You know, A1, AA1, B1, BB1, C1, CC1, D1

**Dangermagnet: **OK! We get it Emmett! Ugh!

**Fashionlvr: **next time, don't trust the tickets to Emmett.

**Hotmechanic22: **I told Bella that! But NO!! – Girly voice -- Let's put some confidence on the dumb leech!

**Bulkyman: **hey! Bella why do you insult me?

**Dangermagnet: **what!? I did not insult you! Jacob rephrase that!

**Hotmechanic22: **fine! She said: let's put some confidence on Emmett. Happy?

**Bulkyman: **humph! Well, I don't know why you guys are complaining! You gave me the worst seat.

**Hotmechanic22: **oh puh-lease! Like you deserve the best seat!

**Fashionlvr: **when is it going to start?

**Mountlion17: **it's already ending.

**Dangermagnet: **yeah, we're at the sad part.

**Hotmechanic22: **why sad?

**Dangermagnet: **well, everyone's crying! They don't want their friends to go! – Hysterical cry in the background – see!

**Mountlion17: **HAHAHA!!

**Bulkyman: **what's so funny? I mean she's right! Even though I'm not understanding anything they say.

**Fashionlvr: **isn't the correct form to say it: I don't understand?

**Bulkyman: **man people! When are you going to understand?! Do I have to repeat it to you: I'M NO GRAMMAR GENIUS! **(sorry for repeating that so many times, but, I just love it so much! Lol!)**

**Mountlion17: **HAHAHAHA!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **Tell us bloodsucker!

**Mountlion17: **I'm sorry what?

**Dangermagnet: **what's funny?

**Mountlion17: **oh! It's just that they are really good actors. Hahaha **(I've always thought of the possibility they aren't really crying. Lol!)**

**Bulkyman: **huh?

**Dangermagnet: **so you mean they aren't really sad?

**Mountlion17: **well, there's one that does the rest just want to make the public think they have a "good heart" psh! Hahaha! – host speaks: el que se saldrá es… solo uno saldrá esta noche. Uno de ustedes no pasara para el siguiente domingo…--

**Bulkyman: **umm… translation please.

**Mountlion17: **he's just stalling to say who is going out! It irks me! Why doesn't he say it already?! **(this irritates me a lot too) **SAY IT!

**Fashionlvr: **so you guys are asking Edward for translation every minute?

**Bulkyman: **pretty much yeah.

**Fashionlvr: **why did you guys go to a Mexican show in the first place?

**Bulkyman: **well, duh! Curiosity.

**Fashionlvr: **o…kay.

**Dangermagnet: **Emmett forced us.

**Bulkyman: **I did not! I asked very nicely!

**Hotmechanic22: **oh yeah?

_Flashback: _

_Emmett goes and knocks on Edward and Bella's room_

"_You're going to a show with me!"_

"_I'm not really in the mood to—"_

"_You'll come or Jacob gets hurt!"_

"_aahh! Help me!"_

**Hotmechanic22:** –shudders –

**Fashionlvr: **umm… what exactly were you doing Emmett?

**Bulkyman: **--whispers— it's a secret.

**Hotmechanic22: **he strapped me down to a chair and made me watch 10 hours of batman! A guy can only take such hours of batman!

**Fashionlvr: **hahaha! Poor Jacob.

**Hotmechanic22: **why do you like batman so much anyway? It got to the point I thought I was going to lose my mind with that stupid theme song!

**Bulkyman: **are you kidding?! He's only the awesomest guy ever! DON'T MOCK THE THEME SONG!

**Fashionlvr: **awesomest isn't a word Emmett!

**Bulkyman: **yeah it is!

**Fashionlvr: **no it's not!

**Bulkyman: **what is it with you today? Is it mock Emmett's grammar day?! Let me be woman!

**Fashionlvr: **well, it just… _amazes_ me how a 70 year old vampire doesn't know grammar!

**Bulkyman: **so maybe I skipped some—

**Hotmechanic22: **don't you mean fail?

**Bulkyman: **whatever! I skipped some grades!

**Fashionlvr: **that would explain so much. **(I just got into thinking that I make Emmett super dumb and he really isn't according to the book, but well, these are my chat rooms. =D)**

**Mountlion17: **o…kay, back to the topic. I accepted right away. I know what batman can do to you! I couldn't even stand to watch _Jacob _suffering that! –shudders –

**Fashionlvr: **hasn't the guy said who got out?

**Dangermagnet: **no! Why doesn't he say it already?! I'm getting stressed!

**Mountlion17: **calm down love.

**Hotmechaninc22: **I don't really care who gets out. I mean…

**Mountlion17: **Jackie.

**Hotmechanic22: **WHAT?! NOOO!!

**Bulkyman: **what what!? – looks in every direction—

**Hotmechanic22: **they took Jackie out? She was the one that sang best! And she was so freakin' hot!

**Dangermagnet: **is that all you care about?

**Hotmechanic22: **no! I said she sang best didn't I?

**Dangermagnet: **ugh.

**bulkyman: **oh well... time to go.

**Dangermagnet: **it's not over yet so sit! Besides, you were the one to get us in this show in the first place!

**bulkyman: **okay mom!

**dangermagnet: **you sure they're acting Edward?

**Mountlion17: **yep. That one! With the pink skirt and yellow top is actually glad.

**Fashionlvr: **what?!

**Dangermagnet: **what?! She's the one that's crying the most!

**Fashionlvr: **no! Not that! I mean, what?! She's wearing a pink and yellow combination? In fall almost winter?! Ugh! I sooo got to teach her a few things!

**Bulkyman: **umm… why doesn't it end yet? She already took her bag and got out!

**Mountlion17: **hahah!

**Hotmechanic22: **what's so funny now?

**Mountlion17: **the host has a surprise for the audience! He'll point the spotlight on 4 people from the audience and bring them over to sing! Hahaha!

**Dangermagnet: **uh-oh! What if they put the spotlight on me?

**Mountlion17: **don't worry love. The chances of that happening are one in a… --spotlight hits him – WHAT?!

**Bulkyman: **hahaha! Looks like Edward's gonna… -- spotlight hits him – WHAT!?

**Mountlion17: **feel like laughing now?

**Bulkyman: **actually I do! I've always wanted to sing to an audience! Finally! My time to shine! Next stop… Broadway!

**Bulkyman has left chat room **_**mobile**_

**Hotmechanic22: **oh great! Well, at least it not me… -- spotlight hits him – aw come on! What are the odds?! HERE HERE!! HERE'S A LADY THAT WANTS TO PASS! SEAT BB5! (He's shouting this to the host)

**Dangermagnet: **what?! Shut up Jacob! No no no! – Spotlight hits her – you're soooo gonna die Jacob black!

**Mountlion17: **come on love. We'll choose a song we can sing together.

**Dangermagnet: **I don't know how to sing Edward!

**Hotmechanic22: **AAHH! – Gets grabbed by Emmett to come down to the stage –

**Hotmechanic22 has left chat room **_**mobile**_

**Mountlion17: **love, you're a vampire. We have amazing voices. Don't worry.

**Mountlion17 has left chat room **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: **okay. – takes Edward's hand now that he's with her. –

**Dangermagnet has left chat room **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr: **what?! You're leaving me hanging! Oh so not!

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy: **hey beautiful.

**Fashionlvr: **you're coming with me!

**Feelinguy: **cool, where are we going?

**Fashionlvr: **Mexico!

**Feelinguy: **I'm up for it.

**Fashionlvr: **yay! Love you jazzy!

**Feelinguy: **love you too babe.

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

_**1 hour later…**_

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **hahaha! I can't believe I got there in time!

**Dangermagnet: **how exactly did you enter?

**Fashionlvr: **feminine charm!

**Feelinguy: **poor guy. Who can resist you?

**Fashionlvr: **aww! – Virtual kiss –

**Feelinguy: **--virtually kisses back— why are we virtually kissing when I could really kiss you? – Runs to couch and kisses Alice –

**Fashionlvr: **-- giggle –

**Hotmechanic22: **okay! Are you guys done making up now?

**Feelinguy: **fine.

**Hotmechanic22: **I still can't believe they kicked you out Emmett! Hahaha

**Bulkyman: **you're one to talk pup! They gave you 3 out of 10!

**Hotmechanic22: **well, yeah but, they didn't kick me out!

**Fashionlvr: **you shouldn't have picked la cucaracha for the song.

**Bulkyman: **it's a great song! La cucaracha la cucaracha! Ya no puede caminar. Porque…

**Dangermagnet: **ok! Hearing it one time was enough thank you!

**Bulkyman: **no one has good taste in music! Jacob, you chose womanizer!

**Hotmechanic22: **it was the first one that popped into my head! What do you want from me? It's a catchy song! Woman-womanizer you're a womanizer! Oh, womanizer! **(Love this song!)**

**Dangermagnet: **again! One time was enough!

**Mountlion17: **you were great love.

**Dangermagnet: **aw! But, not as much as you were. You have an amazing voice Edward. Like angels singing!

**Mountlion17: **yet, you didn't hear what many were thinking when you sang.

**Bulkyman: **ok yeah uh-huh you were great yada yada yada.

**Fashionlvr: **they got a 9 Emmett and that was a totally bad grade for how they sang. You guys should've gotten the 10. You looked so cute singing together!

**Bulkyman: **humph! I still can't believe you got 2 encores.

**Dangermagnet: **yeah well we did! I loved the songs you sang Edward!

**Mountlion17: **we only sang 2 songs anyway.

**Fashionlvr: **singing You and Me from Lifehouse to Bella on stage was super cute! **(love this song!)**

**Hotmechanic22: **…

**Bulkyman: **I didn't get the second song though.

**hotmechanic22:** it was I've got you from Mc Fly. You know the one in just my luck? **(this one too!)**

**Bulkyman: **oh!

**Dangermagnet: **it's only sung by one guy but, we sang it together.

**Feelinguy: **yeah, Edward sang the:

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there

**Dangermagnet: **which was perfect since, for months I didn't know Edward was with me while I slept.

**Fashionlvr: **and Bella sang the:

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

**Mountlion17: **I'll always whisper words of love you my Bella.

**Dangermagnet: **aww! I love you Edward!

**Mountlion17: **I love you too. We both sang the choruses and:

The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down

We'll live forever so maybe we _will _see the sun burn down.

**Bulkyman: **I can't believe I missed all of that. Stupid show people! They don't know real talent!

**Hotmechanic22: **get over it Emmett!

**Vampmom has entered chat room**

**Vampmom: **what are you doing online at this late hour?!

**Fashionlvr: **umm… Esme, we don't sleep.

**Vampmom: **but Jacob does! And you think he'll get offline if you still are? Uh-uh! So go on now!

**Fashionlvr: **fine! Let's go jazzy!

**Feelinguy: **good night Esme.

**Vampmom: **good night Jasper.

**Feelinguy: **wow! Never had to say that in decades! Hahaha.

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

**Bulkyman: **oh! I know! I'll go get Rose and we'll do something fun!

**Hotmechanic22: **was I supposed to get that horrible mental picture?

**Bulkyman: **NO! ugh! Werewolves! I was thinking more among the lines of checkers or… an algebra equation. Yeah…

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Hotmechanic22: **he won't do that will he?

**Mountlion17: **don't know. I prefer to ignore Emmett's thoughts. They're kind of stupid.

**Vampmom: **Edward! Don't insult your brother!

**Mountlion17: **sorry Esme. Can I come over love?

**Dangermagnet: **you know you don't have to ask! Besides you're one room away.

**Mountlion17: **I know. I'll be there in a second.

**Mountlion17 has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet: **bye Jacob! Good night Esme!

**Vampmom: **same to you sweetie.

**Hotmechanic22: **bye bells.

**Dangermagnet has left chat room. **

**Vampmom: **what are you waiting for?

**Hotmechanic22: ** umm… no offence but, you're not my mom.

**Vampmom: **get to bed right this instant Jacob black! You have school tomorrow! I'll tell Billy if you don't!

**Hotmechanic22: **alright! Sheesh!

**Hotmechanic22 has left chat room**

**Vampmom: **and that's how it's done.

**Vampmom has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **she's gone jazzy!

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy: **we are so bad!

**Fashionlvr: **you said it!

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17: **tsk tsk tsk. Disobeying couple.

**Fashionlvr: **you're one to talk Edward!

**Dangermagnet: **you do know that if Esme finds out she'll kill us, right?

**Feelinguy: **yeah she probably will.

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **well…

**Dangermagnet: **well what?

**Bulkyman: **huh?

**Dangermagnet: **you said well

**Bulkyman: **I didn't

**Dangermagnet: **yeah you did

**Bulkyman: **oh… hmmm… well… hi

**Dangermagnet: **ugh…

**Bulkyman: **oh yeah! I didn't find Rose. Does anyone know where she is?

**Fashionlvr: **nope. Uh-oh! Let's go Jasper!

**Bulkyman: **huh?

**Feelinguy: **oh…aaah!

**Bulkyman: **what is going on?

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

**Mountlion17: **time to go love!

**Bulkyman: **you too?

**Dangermagnet: **right!

**Mountlion17 has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet has left chat room**

**Bulkyman: **what? What?! WHAT?!

**Vampmom has entered chat room**

**Vampmom: **Emmett Cullen!!

**Bulkyman: **oh! Now I get it! ... Grrr! Great! Thanks guys! Really appreciate the warning!

**Vampmom: **think you can disobey me huh? You are grounded!

**Bulkyman: **-- whines — come on Esme!

**Vampmom: **to your room Emmett Cullen!

**Bulkyman: **fine…

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Vampmom: **I'm on parole!

**Vampmom has left chat room**

**Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed that! I really hope to update soon! If you have any ideas please tell me! My friend and I are kind of stuck. Please please review! That will make my brain have more ideas I'm positive. **


	9. Busy Rose

**Hey guys! Sigh… another solo chapter. But, I hope you enjoy it and laugh a lot! I still want my friend to help me some times but she claims to "not have any ideas". So, I'm asking you guys to write m&n in every review you write which will mean you want her to help me again. I will show them to her. yay! Help me out guys! Christmas holidays are here so I'm hoping to update a lot more frequently. **

**Dangermagnet:** Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Badmood: **Rosalie

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Stranger11: **Seth

**Vampmom: **Esme

**Badmood has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Badmood: **go away.

**Hotmechanic22: **hi! I'm fine thanks for asking.

**Badmood: **I didn't ask.

**Hotmechinc22: **ugh! Is your husband rubbing off some of his dumbness or what? I was being sarcastic!

**Badmood: **just go dog! I'm busy!

**Hotmechanic22: **I have a joke for you today.

**Badmood: **oh great… more of your not-funny-blonde-everyone-knows-them-already jokes.

**Hotmechanic22: **actually, I think you'll de surprised with this one.

**Badmood: **just get it over with and .alone!

**Hotmechanic22: **what's the worst part about being a gardener?

**Badmood: **yeah, aha, moving on to the answer so you can leave.

**Hotmechanic22: **that his daughter's name is rose! HAHAHAHA!!

**Badmood: **that wasn't funny dog. You really need to get new jokes. Now, LEAVE!

**Hotmechanic22: **aw! Leech! Don't be a party pooper!

**Badmood: **it's difficult to be a party pooper when the party's already pooped.

**Hotmechanic22: **-- gasp –

**Hotmechanic22: **guess what I bought today?

**Badmood: **a brain?

**Hotmechanic22: **nope. A water gun!

**Badmood: **oh…cool…whatever. Now… LEAVE!

**Hotmechanic22: **-- quirts water to Rosalie –

**Badmood: **YOU GOT WATER ON MY HAIR MONGREL!!

**Hotmechanic22: **hahaha!

**Badmood: **-- gets off couch and hits Jacob –

**Hotmechanic22: **OW! Why did I sit in front of you? OW OW!

**Badmood: **that's what I ask myself! Why are you even in my house?! now leave!

**Hotmechanic22: **you broke my nose!

**Badmood: **please! I barely touched you moron!

**Hotmechanic22: **crazy sick blonde!

**Hotmechanic22 has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet: **hey rose! What's—

**Badmood: **I'M BUSY!

**Dangermagnet: **-- shriek of fear –

**Dangermagnet has left chat room**

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **rose! Babe! I have a super cool phrase for you.

**Badmood: **—sigh— go on…

**Bulkyman: **Winnie the fucking pooh!! **(Suddenly my sister comes and tells me that. It was super funny!)**

**Badmood: **I don't want to hurt you Emmett so leave because I'm busy.

**Bulkyman: **no rose! I want to be with you! No! Don't leave me alone! Don't be like Winnie the fucking pooh!

**Badmood: **okay! Go to our room. I prepared a little surprise for you.

**Bulkyman: **ooooh!

**Badmood: **I'll be right there.

**Bulkyman: **YES!

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Badmood: **few!

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17: **Rosalie! You scared the crap out of Bella! Why did you do that?!

**Badmood: **I'm busy! So leave _now_!

**Mountlion17: **not until you apologize to Bella!

**Badmood: **if you don't leave I'll do more to her than just scare her Edward! Believe me I will, so leave me alone! I'm busy!

**Mountlion17: **grrr! You better not do anything to my Bella again! You hear me?

**Mountlion17 has left chat room**

**Badmood: **ugh! Over protective Edward! Over reacting Bella!

**Stranger11 had entered chat room**

**Stranger11: **hey Rosalie. Just thought I should warn you… Jacob wants revenge so…

**Badmood: **yeah, whatever. Thanks I guess. Now leave!

**Stranger11: **oh! No need to be so aggressive! I just wanted to help!

**Stranger11 has left chat room**

**Badmood: **what's with this people? Can't they tell I'm busy?! Ugh!

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **Rosalie! I'm planning a shopping trip! Yay! Want to come?

**Badmood: ** no I don't! I'm busy so go!

**Fashionlvr: **you don't want to go? – sob – that hurt rose!

**Badmood: **I don't have to go to every stupid trip you invite me to Alice!

**Fashionlvr: **– gasp, sob –

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy: **Rosalie, you really hurt Alice's feelings. Just go to the stupid shopping trip with her.

**Fashionlvr has entered the chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **IT'S NOT STUPID!

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Feelinguy: **of course not!

**Badmood: **I'm busy jasper so go annoy someone else!

**Feelinguy: **I'm not leaving until you apologize to my woman! Or, go to the trip with her.

**Badmood: **fine! Umm…I-I got Alice a present. That's why I can't go. I… have to …wrap it.

**Feelinguy: **oh! I'll wrap it for you.

**Badmood: **oh well, thanks. It's in… huh – gets idea – my room. The room will probably be dark because… the light bulb died… so just go grab it. It's in the bed.

**Feelinguy: **okay.

**Feelinguy has left chat room **

**Badmood: **looking forward to how that ends up. – Smiles evilly –

**Vampmom has entered chat room **

**Vampmom: **Rosalie, dear, can you please help me with the Christmas tree?

**Badmood: **I'm very busy Esme. Can't you just ask Alice to do it?

**Vampmom: **so…you don't want to help me huh? After everything I have done for you? After all this time that I have given you everything you needed? Okay then, when you need help with something I'll act as you have done. **(My mom always does this to me!)**

**Badmood: **it's not that Esme. I truly appreciate what you have done for me but, at the moment I'm pretty busy. I'll help you later.

**Vampmom: **okay then, every time you ask me for help that's what I'll say: "ask Carlisle" "later". Fine, fine, let's see if you like it.

**Badmood: **fine! What do you want me to help you with?

**Vampmom: **no, no! You're busy. You don't want to help me, fine.

**Badmood: **no, no. I'll help you Esme.

**Vampmom: **just remember this for the future, eh!

**Vampmom has left chat room **

**Badmood: **ugh! She always does that! It makes me feel all guilty. **(yep, that's how I feel)**

**Vampmom has entered chat room**

**Vampmom: **it should.

**Vampmom has left chat room**

**Badmood: **o…kay…

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Feelinguy has entered chat room**

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **aaaaahh!!! Wtf jasper!

**Feelinguy: **wtf me? wtf you? Why were you there…naked?!

**Bulkyman: **cause Rosalie and I were about to get busy. You know what I mean?

**Badmood: **ooooh boy.

**Fashionlvr: **ew! Emmett!

**Bulkyman: **oh please! Like you and jasper don't like to—

**Fashionlvr: **please just shut up! Rosalie! Why did you send my husband there! Ew! To think the things that could've happened – shudder -- if it wasn't for jasper's good reflexes. Good one jazz!

**Feelinguy: **why thank you! And yeah, Rosalie what's wrong with you?! Emmett attacked me!

**Bulkyman: **well, what did you want from me?! I had been waiting for a long time!

**Feelinguy: **eeewww! Emmett please!

**Bulkyman: **still waiting ya know rose.

**Badmood: **sorry Emmett, you're gonna have to wait a little longer.

**Bulkyman: **but, I can't wait much longer to–-

**Fashionlvr: **ew! Jasper cover your eyes, don't read this!

**Feelinguy: **yeah, let's go Alice. This chat room just got a little to perv for us. – Carries Alice over his shoulder-– I'm taking my wifie home. **(as seen in twilight vanity fair photo shoot. You know where… YOUTUBE! I loved that it was so cute!)**

**Feelinguy has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Bulkyman: **yeah! Alone time…time?

**Badmood: **I really am busy so… bye!

**Bulkyman: **but…

**Bulkyman has been disconnected**

**Badmood: **finally – puts scissors away –

**Lognesscutie has entered chat room**

**Lognesscutie: **hey Aunt Rosalie!

**Badmood: **hi sweetie!

**Lognesscutie: **can you explain something to me?

**Badmood: **sure.

**Lognesscutie: **does the word play have a different meaning?

**Badmood: **no, I don't think so. Why honey?

**Lognesscutie: **cause, I heard screaming in your room and I ask daddy what had happened. He shuddered and said: your aunt rose was bad and almost made your uncles jasper and Emmett play together. Then… mommy started laughing hysterically.

**Badmood: **HAHAHAHA!!!

**Lognesscutie: **yeah, like that.

**Badmood: **I think that you're a little to young to know that nessie.

**Lognesscutie: **aww!

**Badmood: **sorry sweetie. But, on the bright side, I'm already finished with what I was doing.

**Lognesscutie: **yay!

**Badmood: **remember not to tell your parents that I made your homework for you.

**Lognesscutie: **thank you Aunt Rosalie! I love you.

**Badmood: **love you too. Good luck!

**Lognesscutie: **bye!

**Lognesscutie has left chat room**

**Badmood: **I really shouldn't be doing this for her but, how can someone refuse that girl? Better go talk to Emmett. Ugh!

**Badmood has left chat room **

**=D hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the sort of pervert part. Hahaha! I'd never done that so, tell me guys if you would prefer more of this or none at all of this type. Please please review! Tell me your ideas too. Reviewing motivates me you know? Don't forget… m&n unless you didn't like my friend helping me of course. Which I doubt, she had really funny ideas. **


	10. Weird Haunted Chatroom!

**Hi guys! Hope you had great holidays! A great Christmas and I great new year! Tell me a little about it in your review. Sorry I haven't updated in a while though, I thought I would because of the vacations. This chat room was made with little things that happened to my friend or she said them that were really funny. Enjoy! **

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Dangermagnet: **Bella

**Friendlol: **Mary Ann (special guest. You'll find out.) =D

**Fashionlvr has entered chat room. **

**Fashionlvr: **YES! A chat room without Emmett! Now we won't be both—

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **hey Alice!

**Fashionlvr: **—ered…pff! Hi… Emmett…

**Bulkyman: **be careful Alice! Don't want to strain yourself! You might break something if you jump too much on that chair from the excitement.

**Fashionlvr: **ha ha…

**Bulkyman: **why so down awice? (Baby voice)

**Fashionlvr: **you just ruined my happy, "Emmett free chat room" mood!

**Bulkyman: **--gasp—I'm hurt!

**Fashionlvr: **great! Will you leave?

**Bulkyman: **hell to the no! If only, it makes me want to be even more annoying. Muahaha!

**Fashionlvr: **--sigh—fine!

**Bulkyman: **why don't you want me around anyway? There's no one else here.

**Fashionlvr: **no, but someone will be. I asked a friend to join the chat room at 4:00.

**Bulkyman: **ooooh! A _lady _friend?

**Fashionlvr: **yes Emmett! And if you don't give her some space I'll call Rosalie on you.

**Bulkyman: **that won't make me back off!

**Fashionlvr: **you sure?

**Bulkyman: **…yep!

**Fashionlvr: **--screams in background-- ROSALIE! EMMETT DOESN'T LOV—

**Bulkyman: **shhh!!!! What?! Are you crazy?! You want her to kill me?! My own sister betraying me!

**Fashionlvr: **you said you didn't care about Rosalie.

**Bulkyman: **well…Rosalie is capable of many things! Horrible _and _wonderful… mmmm….

**Fashionlvr: **was that mental picture intended?

**Bulkyman: **hell yeah!

**Fashionlvr: **eww! You just made it a lot more grose!

**Bulkyman: **gross Alice please.

**Fashionlvr: **what? Now you _are _a grammar genius?

**Bulkyman: **yes, actually. No need to kneel before me Alice.

**Fashionlvr: **ugh…

**Bulkyman: **so, what's her name?

**Fashionlvr: **you already know her Emmett.

**Bulkyman: **who? Is it hot Lila –nods-- Or ugly veronica? – shudders--

**Fashionlvr: **neither. It's Mary Ann.

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22: ** hi!

**Bulkyman: **ugh! _Little laughs_ Mary Ann? **(Nickname some one gave her)**

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah… thanks for the greetings!

**Fashionlvr: **yeah.

**Bulkyman: **UGH!

**Hotmechanic22: **who's little laughs Mary Ann?

**Fashionlvr: **I _like_ her laugh!

**Bulkyman: **it's too…I don't know… high-pitched and she laughs _a lot. _

**Fashionlvr: **so? She's a happy person!

**Bulkyman: **yeah… a little _too _much. _I'm _happy and don't laugh all the time!

**Fashionlvr: **well, accept it… you're weird!

**Bulkyman: **I am not!

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah, you _are _weird… and dumb_._

**Fashionlvr: **Emmett… the first step to solving a problem is recognizing it.

**Hotmechanic22: **HELLOO!!

**Bulkyman: **I won't recognize anything 'cause I don't have one!

**Fashionlvr: **denial… that's a sign!

**Bulkyman: **ugh… –sigh—

**Fashionlvr: **--triumphant smile –

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room. **

**Dangermagnet: **hey Jake! Alice! And Emmett.

**Bulkyman: **why is my name always non-enthusiastically said? Do I not deserve the exclamation point too?!

**Dangermagnet: **I forgot!

**Hotmechanic22: **bye!

**Dangermagnet: **what? Why?

**Hotmechanic22: **I'm being ignored.

**Dangermagnet: **don't you love when they ignore you?

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah, but not when I insult them! I like that they call me back bad things when I insult them! Like calling Alice a psycho, freak, pixie! And Emmett a dumb, weird, idiot!

**Hotmechanic22: **see!! They aren't even calling back! Or, arguing and saying they aren't those things!

**Dangermagnet: **because they've matured, Jacob.

**Hotmechanic22: **ugh… riiiiight. Bye bells. I'll find someone else to insult.

**Dangermagnet: **bye Jake!

**Hotmechanic22 has left chat room.**

**Bulkyman: **stupid mongrel! I'll chew his head off and then spit it and then chew it again! Yeah…

**Dangermagnet: **well, at least _Alice _has matured.

**Fashionlvr: **idiot, low life piece of scum! How dare he call me all those things? When he's the—

**Dangermagnet: **Alice!

**Fashionlvr: **sorry Bella.

**Dangermagnet: **I'm just glad you guys could resist until he was gone.

**Fashionlvr: **well, you asked us to.

**Bulkyman: **yeah, where's my money?

**Dangermagnet: **I couldn't get any money from Charlie or ask Edward because…

**Bulkyman: **yeah, yeah, he'd kill us. But still…. Pay up!

**Dangermagnet: **no he wouldn't! He's hunting. Snif snif

**Dangermagnet: **sorry guys, but…. I did get you these! –gives coupon—

**Bulkyman: **a ** coupon?

**Fashionlvr: **well, _I_ do appreciate it Bella. It's a coupon for… --looks at it –

**Bulkyman: **STARBUCKS!! Wtf!? We can't eat Bella!

**Dangermagnet: **sorry Emmett, it was the best I got.

**Bulkyman: **hmph! I won't trust any other thing with you involving money!

**Dangermagnet: **yeah…better don't.

**Fashionlvr: **we could buy some of those cool starbucks mugs…oh, wait. It says: only valuable for food

**Dangermagnet: **he he…

**Fashionlvr: **Bella, do you know how hard it was to ignore Jacob?

**Dangermagnet: **very?

**Fashionlvr: **yeah! And I didn't do it to get rewarded with coffee I can't eat. I was planning to take you on a shopping trip with me and buy you lots of things with it! –sigh—

**Dangermagnet: **appreciate the gesture but, then, glad I didn't get your money.

**Fashionlvr: **--glares—

**Dangermagnet: **really, I _am _sorry.

**Bulkyman: **worst day of my life. First, I'm told I'll have to suffer little laughs Mary Ann and her little laughs! And then, I'm told that my money won't be delivered! Hmph!

**Dangermagnet: **who's little laughs Mary Ann?

**Fashionlvr: **it's a friend that according to Emmett laughs a lot.

**Dangermagnet: **what's wrong with that?

**Bulkyman: **not just that! They are all high pitched and stuff! Imagine hearing HIHIHIHIHI all day long for …silence!

**Dangermagnet: **she laughs at silence?

**Bulkyman: **yeah! And then, you ask her "what's so funny? " and she goes "I'm laughing at myself" and then laughs even harder!!

**Dangermagnet: **lol! She sounds funny.

**Bulkyman: **well, it's annoying sometimes!

**Fashionlvr: **one time she said that people made her itchy

**Dangermagnet: **hahahaah! But, she's human isn't she?

**Fashionlvr: **yeah, she is.

**Dangermagnet: **then. How come people make her itchy?

**Fashionlvr: **we never knew…

**Dangermagnet: **I'm looking forward to meet her.

**Fashionlvr: **she'll log in 5, 4, 3, 2,

**Friendlol has entered chat room**

**Dangermagnet: **what happened to the 1?

**Fashionlvr: **umm… it died or something?

**Friendlol: **hihihihihi! That's my Alice!

**Fashionlvr: **hey Mary Ann! This is Bella and you already knew Emmett.

**Friendlol: **oh hi! Pleased to meet you! Hihihihihihi

**Bulkyman: **ugh!

**Friendlol: **what's wrong?

**Dangermagnet: **hahahaah

**Fashionlvr: **nothing. So, what's up?

**Friendlol: **not much. Oh! I recently bought a dog! It's so cute! Hihihihi

**Bulkyman: **I had a dog too, but, _someone_'s boyfriend took it away.

**Dangermagnet: **muahaha

**Friendlol: **the seller said it already had a name: bimbo! Hihihih I started laughing like crazy when I heard it. Hihihihi

**Bulkyman: **I can imagine… wait, WHAT!? _YOU _HAVE BIMBO!!!

**Friendlol: **I just told you I had it silly. Hihihih

**Bulkyman: **.you

**Friendlol: **oh! Aggressive! I'm usually very direct on things I say. Like one time we passed a kinder garden and I couldn't help myself and say: this kinder… this kinder is very ugly! Hihihihii

**Dangermagnet: **hahahahah =D

**Bulkyman: **hey Mary!

**Friendlol: **what?

**bulkyman: **make me a favor?

**Friendlol: **sure!

**Bulkyman: **can you check in a calendar or something when my birthday is?

**Friendlol: **of course. When is your birthday?

**Bulkymab: **February 30

**Friendlol: **K

**Dangermagnet: **what are you talking about? That date doesn't even exist.

**Bulkyman: **just watch little sis

**Friendlol: **got one right here! Hmm… it's missing days! I'll go get another one.

**Friendlol: **this one is wrong too! Ugh! What is wrong with these things?

**Bulkyman: **keep looking I really want to know. – snickers --

**Friendlol: **sure. My cel is never wrong… wtf!? Why is every calendar missing dates?! …DUH!

**Dangermagnet: **wow!

**Bulkyman: **hahaha! Told you!

**Dangermagnet: **hahaha evil Emmett!

**Friendlol: **awww! You tricked me. –-High-pitched voice–- I believe everything they tell me

**Bulkyman: **you're Mary Ann the naive.

**Friendlol: **they also tell me my mind is too innocent, but… I don't know what they mean.

**Bulkyman: **do you get a mental picture when I say: I'll go _play _with Rosalie later?

**Friednlol: **huh?

**Dangermagnet: **eww!!!

**Fashionlvr: **gross! Happi Emmett?

**Bulkyman: **it's happy, alice.

**Fashionlvr: **ugh… I preferred when you _weren't_ a grammar "genius".

**Bulkyman: **how bout: lick it like a lollipop?

**Friendlol: **isn't that in a song?

**Bulkyman: **how bout: wanna do it?

**Friendlol: **do what?

**Fashionlvr: **leave Mary alone!

**Friendlol: **my back hurts!

**Fashiolvr: **and why is that?

**Friendlol: **I'm sitting in some chair without the thing where you place your back and I got tired so I went to the floor… no good either. **(this is really happening to me)**

**Bulkyman: **whatcha got there?

**Friendlol: **oh! It's my notebook.

**Bulkyman: **what's this?

**Friendlol: **a whale. Duh! Hihihihih

**Bulkyman: **and why is it there?

**Friendlol: **when people get bored they draw whales. Hhihihhihhi

**Bulkyman: **riiiiight… everyone or just you?

**Friendlol: **everyone.

**Bulkyman: **you sure?

**Friendlol: **yep! Hihihihihihi… kidding!

**Bulkyman: **okay…

**Friendlol: **and 5 6 7 8. And a 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 and a 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

**Fashionlvr: **umm… what are you doing Mary Ann?

**Friendlol: **dancing jazz!!

**Fashionlvr: **why?

**Friendlol: **that's what I do in my free time!

**Bulkyman: **that's what you do in your free time?!

**Dangermagnet: **cool!

**Fashionlvr: **she's an amazing dancer! **(she really does!)**

**Friendlol: **thanks Alice!!! Hihihihihhi

**Friendlol: **in ballet, my teacher kept getting mad at me for not being able to—

**Fashionlvr: **touch your head with your toes… you already told me

**Friendlol: **oh! Hihihihihihi

**Fashionlvr: **you got traumatized with that you know.

**Friendlol: **well, she always got mad! Hihihihihih but, it doesn't mean I'm not a capable dancer because—

**Fashionlvr: **your jazz teacher can't do it either and she's amazing… --sigh—told me that too.

**Friendlol: **yeah! Hihihihi cause we both have—

**Fashionlvr: **short legs…

**Friendlol: **yes! Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!!!

**Bulkyman: **so, you dance jazz?

**Friendlol: **yep! Hihihi AAAH! Wait!

**Bulkyman: **huh?

**Fashionlvr: **what's going on?

**bulkyman: **you're the psychic!

**Friendlol: **there, I'm back!

**Dangermagnet: **what happened?

**Friendlol: **oh, I punished my sister. **(This really didn't happen)**

**Bulkyman: **why?

**Friendlol: **she hit my other sister.

**Fashionlvr: **that's not so bad…

**Friendlol: **with a hockey stick.

**Dangermagnet: **WOAH! Why did she do that?!

**Friendlol: **I don't know. But, then the little one came and told the big one she hated her. It was funny! Hihihihi

**Bulkyman: **yeah, nothing more fun than a sister beating the crap out of the other one with a hockey stick.

**Friendlol: **it was kind of sadistic.

**Bulkyman: **tell me about it. So, you have 2 sisters?

**Friendlol: **yeah…

**Bulkyman: **how old are they? What are their names?

**Friendlol: **aaah!! Stalker! Back off! back off!!

**Bulkyman: **what? I just want to know their names!

**Friendlol: **leave me alone! You just want to kidnap them!

**Bulkyman: **you're kind of bipolar.

**Friendlol: **oh! Shut up Emmett! You don't even know what bipolar means!

**Bulkyman: **Alice, tell your friend I'm _not _a stalker.

**Fashionlvr: **just ignore each other Emmett.

**Friendlol: **ugh! Alice! You're supposed to be in my side!

**Fashionlvr: **no one's actually. =D

**Friendlol: **well, I got to go. Bye alice! Bella! …emmett…

**Bulkyman: **again with the non-enthusiasm...

**Friendlol has left chat room**

**Bulkyman: **…

**Dangermagnet: **I liked her! she's funny.

**Fashionlvr: **she's the best!

**Bulkyman: **she just thinks I'm a stalker!

**Fashionlvr: **because of the things you do.

**Bulkyman: **but, if jasper or Edward did them, she wouldn't react that way!

**Fashionlvr: **maybe…

**Emmettlvr has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **huh? –grins—cool screen name…

**Emmettlvr: **aah! EMMETT I LOVE YOU!!!

**Bulkyman: **why thank you! Who are you?

**Emmettlvr: **I LOVE YOU EMMETT!! …bye!

**Emmettlvr has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet: **I guess that makes up for the non-enthusiasm huh Emmett?

**Bulkyman: **that was weird…but, pleasant!

**Fashionlvr: **ugh…Emmett!

**Bulkyman: **but, like I said… weird. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WEIRDNESS!

**Fashionlvr: **not your chat room day Emmett

**Bulkyman: **tell me about it… aaah!! What if it's hunted!!? And it just wants to freak me out! AAAAH!!!!!! HUNTED WEIRD CHAT ROOM!!!!

**Bulkyman: **hunted weird chat room!!!!

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr: **okay…

**Dangermagnet: **better leave before it rubs on…

**Fashionlvr: **definitely

**Dangermagnet has left chat room**

**Fashionlvr has left chat room**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chat room with some of the craziness of my friend. =) please guys review! Happy New Year!! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, since I checked the stats today and these chat rooms had more than 500 hits in the month of December! =D**


	11. Super Bowl!

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't update in a long time. Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to the super bowl! It was supposed to be posted before it started but I didn't finish it in time. Sorry! I'm not a big sports fan myself so… I don't have any favorite team. But, I would love to read in your review what's yours! Enjoy! **

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **hmm… I'm alone

**Bulkyman: **no you're not. I'm here!

**Bulkyman: **oh that's right! Why hello Mr. Emmett

**Bulkyman: **nice weather

**Bulkyman: **indeed

**Bulkyman: **I find it quite enjoyable to talk to you Mr. Emmett

**Bulkyman: **same here

**Mountlion has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion: **you don't know how insane you look right now

**Mountlion: **I heard you talking to yourself in your mind and just had to make sure my brother had gone wacko

**Bulkyman: **you interrupted our interesting conversation Edward!

**Bulkyman: **how rude of him

**Bulkyman: **that's what I'm saying!

**Bulkyman: **Mr. Emmett I think I'm leaving now

**Bulkyman: **NO!! don't go!

**Bulkyman: **good day to you!

**Bulkyman: **bulkyman has left chatroom

**Bulkyman: **see what you did Edward?

**Mountlion: **uhuh…

**Bulkyman: **sigh… I'll miss him

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **

**Mountlion: **thank you Alice!

**Fashionlvr: **umm… no problem? But I'm just here to warn Emmett that he's being stalked.

**Bulkyman: **--grins—interesting…

**Fashionlvr: **ugh… Emmett!

**Mountlion: **who would stalk Emmett?

**Fashionlvr: **no idea but she'll log on in 50 minute.

**Mountlion: **it must be that Emmett lvr girl. She's messed up!

**Bulkyman: **hey! Don't insult my stalker!

**Fashionlvr: **sorry to leave but I have an important thing to do

**Mountlion: **going shopping again?

**Fashionlvr: **no…

**Mountlion: **--raises eyebrows—

**Fashionlvr: **okay fine! Yes! But, it's rather important you know!

**Mountlion: **Esme grounded you remember?

**Fashionlvr: **well she's hunting right now so…

**Bulkyman: **muahaha

**Fashionlvr: **if you even think about telling her I'll kill you Emmett Cullen!

**Bulkyman: **fine… --innocent look---

**Fashionlvr: **I'll be watching you! Well not technically since, Esme won't go hunting again in a long time I thought about maybe going to Paris to shop =D

**Bulkyman: **you'll get caught Alice. You should have thought about not breaking that table… doing stuff with jasper on it… whoo!! Rosalie and I learned when we broke that couch… remember Edward?

**Mountlion: **ugh –shuder—don't remind me! I was the one that found you guys!

**Fashionlvr: **--gasp—who told you about the table thing?

**Mountlion: **…

**Fashionlvr: **Edward!!! Why?!! I thought you had sworn!!

**Mountlion: **hahahaha!! sorry Alice couldn't help it. The fact that you were… that… with jasper on Esme's favorite table and broke it and got grounded from shopping is something you can't not tell someone.

**Fashionlvr: **ugh! I'll be watching you too! You know what I'm capable of!

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **I'm sooo telling Esme! You with me?

**Mountlion: **naaw… I'll let it go. Already told everyone of…the _other_ thing so…

**Bulkyman: **are you planning on telling her that you posted it on internet?

**Mountlion: **no way! She'll kill me!

**Bulkyman: **guess so… I'm still telling Esme!

**Emmettlvr has entered chatroom**

**Emmettlvr: **aaaah!!!!! Emmett!! I love you!

**Bulkyman: **why helloo there. I've been told.

**Emmettlvr: **omg! –starts crying— do you have a tissue?

**Bulkyman: **yeah… I have some toilet paper here – sarcasm--

**Emmettlvr: **would you give me some?

**Bulkyman: **no, I don't have toilet paper! Who has toilet paper next to him?

**Emmettlvr: **lol! You're so funny! I love you! Call me!! 555-0658 **(random number)**

**Emmettlvr has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **why didn't you help me? she is kind of crazy

**Mountlion: **I didn't want to get involved with crazy- stalker people ya know?

**Bulkyman: **--gasp— you used ya!!

**Mountlion: **so?

**Bulkyman: **say it again!

**Mountlion: **ya?

**Bulkyman: **whoa!

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **hi guys!

**Bulkyman: **bella!! Edward said ya!

**Dangermagnet: **omg! Really?!

**Bulkyman: **yep

**Mountlion: **what's wrong with that?

**Dangermagnet: **nothing! You just never say it! Have to read it for myself! Say it!

**Mountlion: **no

**Dangermagnet: **come on eddy!

**Mountlion: **no! if I had known it would bring all this mocking to my language I wouldn't have said it!

**Dangermagnet: **please!!

**Mountlion: **--sigh— fine… ya

**Dangermagnet: **yay!! Wohu!

**Bulkyman: **on other news… how bout that super bowl? Arizona is soo gonna win!

**Mountlion: **no… Pittsburg will!

**Dangermagnet: **what's that? like a big bowl? What? Are they competing to know who eats cereal first?

**Bulkyman: **--jaw drops— _WHAT!!? _BELLA HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE SUPER BOWL IS!!!!?

**Mountlion: **you're joking right bella? … Aren't you?

**Dangermagnet: **should I know what it is?

**Bulkyman: **hell yeah!!

**Dangermagnet: **sorry Emmett…

**Bulkyman: **why? Why are there people so naive!!!? –cries to the sky--

**Dangermagnet: **tell me what it is then?

**Bulkyman: **no… don't talk to me! talk to the hand! NO! you're not important enough for the hand! Talk to the foot!

**Dangermagnet: **--gasp—

**Mountlion: **Emmett – menacing look—

**Bulkyman: **well how could she not know it's the most important football game of all time?! I mean it's the championship game!

**Dangermagnet: **uh… I mean! I was kidding Emmett! Of course I know what it is!

**Dangermagnet: **it's the most important football game of all time. It's for the championship

**Bulkyman: **yeah! Few! See Edward I told you she was lying!

**Mountlion: **er… you didn't tell me anything

**Bulkyman: **well yeah but I was going to!

**Mountlion: **nice save love

**Bulkyman: **don't you ever feel perv in the shower?

**Dangermagnet: **huh?

**Mountlion: **oh god…

**Dangermagnet: **um… no, why?

**Mountlion: **bella don't encourage him

**Bulkyman: **I sometimes I do… I mean… don't _you_ Edward?

**Mountlion: **definitely no

**Bulkyman:** I just… well, I'm naked so… I felt kind of perv once

**Dangermagnet: **hahahaha!!

**Mountlion: **dear god…

**Bulkyman: **I tried showering with my clothes on… didn't work

**Mountlion: **just—

**Bulkyman: **well i—

**Mountlion: **just sh—

**Bulkyman: **what—

**Mountlion**: justshut up Emmett

**Bulkyman: **wahaha! You may win this round Mr. Edward! But, Arizona will kick your butt!!

**Mountlion: **why don't we just ask Alice? And prove you wrong!

**Bulkyman: **uh… she's shopping isn't she?

**Dangermagnet: **I'll call her and tell her to log in on her cell!

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr: **what do you guys want? You are making me waste precious shopping minutes!

**Bulkyman: **Arizona is going to win right?

**Mountlion: **Emmett, accept that Pittsburg will!

**Bulkyman: **nu-uh!

**Mountlion: **ya-ha!

**Bulkyman: **nu-uh!

**Mountlion: **ya-ha!

**Bulkyman: **nu-uh!

**Fashionlvr: **you made me lose precious shopping minutes for this!!?

**Dangermagnet: **just tell them Alice

**Fashionlvr: **Arizona will no doubt

**Bulkyman: **HA!

**Mountlion: **now I am telling Esme

**Fashionlvr: **don't be a sour looser Edward! You do it you'll regret it! And besides it's obvious Edward!

**Dangermagnet: **but is it true?

**Fashionlvr: **oh no! I can't tell

**Mountlion: **why? Oh and Emmett: HA!

**Fashionlvr: **I don't know

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11: **hey guys guess what!?

**Dangermagnet: **what is it?

**Stranger11: **I just won 2 tickets to the super bowl!! Jake and I are going!

**Fashionlvr: **well… I guess now we know

**Bulkyman: **WHAT!!? YOU'RE GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL!!!?

**Stranger11: **awesomeness right?

**Bulkyman: **yeah… great…

**Fashionlvr: **huh… I can see it now

**Mountlion: **Emmett! You're not stealing their tickets

**Bulkyman: **shh!! You'll go too!

**Stranger11: **huh! What! No way man! I ain't letting you! Stay away from me!!!

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **muahaha

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **well, this no longer concerns me… I'll be watching you Edward! One move towards Esme and bam! You won't know what hit you…

**Fashionlvl has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: **well, that was scary

**Mountlion: **come on love… it's Alice. What can she do?

**Dangermagnet: **uh… lots of things. I've learned not to underestimate her

**Vampmom has entered chatroom**

**Vampmom: **hello kids. We're back. Anything interesting you'd wish to tell me?

**Mountlion: **er…

**Mountlion has left chatroom**

**Vampmom: **don't walk away from me Edward Cullen! What happened?!! Tell me Bella

**Dangermagnet: **um…

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom**

**Vampmom: …**Alice!

**Vampmom has left chatroom **

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to tell me who's your favorite team! REVIEW! Oh… and any ideas for future chatrooms too! Thanks! **


	12. Fighting Valentines Day

**Happy Valentines Day everyone!!! Okay so, I've noticed that i never update on special occasions like: Christmas or New Year or thanksgiving or anything… so… today will be different!!!! Hope you enjoy it!! Even though I made it in like… 30 minutes just to change that. **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Dangermagnet: **Bella

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Badmood: **Rosalie

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Stranger11: **Seth

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **

**Mountlion17: **let me tell you one more time Emmett… HA! PITTSBURG WON!!!

**Bulkyman: **… dude… let it go… it was like… a long time ago…

**Mountlion17: **I'm going to celebrate all ni-ight cause the winner was pitts-burg **(song like) **

**Bulkyman: **yeah… yeah

**Mountlion17: **and you're gonna cry all ni-ight cause the loser was arizo-na

**Bulkyman: **you're such a sour winner!

**Mountlion17: **you're grumpy cause you haven't been playing with rose for a while now and cause… ARIZONA LOST!!!

**Bulkyman: **hey! Rose and I are "playing" just fine thank you very much!

**Bulkyman: **and again…. Let it go!!!

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **hi Edward!!

**Mountlion17: **Bella!! Happy Valentines Day love!

**Dangermagnet: **aww!! You too eddie!! I love you!!

**Mountlion17: **I love you more, love

**Bulkyman: **HEY! THIS IS A PUBLIC CHATROOM! SO… LET THAT SUBJECT DROP!!

**Dangermagnet: **yeez… grumpy… have you been playing enough?

**Bulkyman: **I'm not at liberty to discuss my personal matters within a public chatroom…

**Dangermagnet: **well, I just want to know!

**Bulkyman: **shh!!

**Mountlion17: **don't shush my wife! And no, he hasn't been _playing _enough.

**Badmood has entered chatroom**

**Badmood: **emmy! Happy Valentines Day!!

**Bulkyman: **rose! You too babe! I love you so much!

**Dangermagnet: **ahem! This is a public chatroom!

**Badmood: **ugh… shut up tripy! **(I didn't invent this nickname, I read it in another chatroom and loved it!) **

**Bulkyman: **tripy?

**Badmood: **baby… it doesn't help coming up with new nicknames if you don't know what they stand for! –sigh—she trips a lot…

**Dangermagnet: **--gasp—I do _not _anymore!!

**Badmood: **okay then… ex-tripy!!

**Dangermagnet: **well, at least I'm not a dumb blonde!! **(the next jokes are not meaning to insult.) **

**Dangermagnet: **hey Rosalie! Why did the blonde have tire tread marks on her back?

**Dangermagnet:** From crawling across the street when the sign said "DON'T WALK".

**Bulkyman: **HAHHAHHA!!

**Badmood: **shut up Emmett!

**Mountlion17: **good one love!

**Badmood: **what's black and blue and brown and laying in a ditch? Huh?

**Dangermagnet: **…

**Badmood: **a brunette chick that has said too many blonde jokes

**Badmood: **so watch it!

**Mountlion17: **that wouldn't be good for you Rosalie!

**Bulkyman: **CAT FIGHT!! MEOW!!

**Badmood: **don't threaten me Edward!!

**Badmood: ** what do you call a guy with a brunette?

**Dangermagnet: **lucky obviously!

**Badmood: **no, a hostage

**Mountlion17: **I'm with Bella! I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

**Dangermagnet: **ily!

**Bulkyman: ** HAHAHAH!!!

**Dangermagnet: **--gasp—I'll confuse you in your next joke! But, hmm… how do you confuse a blonde?

**Badmood: **you can't confuse me

**Dangermagnet; **that's right! You don't! you're born that way!

**Badmood: **bad choice tripy!

**Dangermagnet: **bring it on bitchy!

**Bulkyman: **wow…

**Mountlion17: **…

**Badmood: **what's the difference between you and trash?! At least the trash gets taken out once a week!

**Dangermagnet: ** what do you call 20 blondes in the freezer? Frosted flakes.

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11: **wasup? Happy Valentines Day!

**Badmood: **you won't like this one… why didn't Indians scalp brunettes?

**Dangermagnet: **there was no point in wasting such precious hair obviously.

**Badmood: **no, the hair from the buffalo's butt was more manageable!

**Dangermagnet: **what do you call a brunette with a blonde by her side? An interpreter

**Badmood: **what do you call a brunette with a blonde by her side? A maid

**Stranger11: **oooh!!! I'm in!! yo mamma is so ugly she looks like you!

**Stranger11: **hahahahah

**Badmood: **…

**Dangermagnet: **…

**Bulkyman: **…

**Mountlion17: **…

**Stranger11: **wha?

**Dangermagnet: **oh look! Someone smarter than you. Then, again… everyone is!

**Badmood: **--slap—

**Mountlion17: **Rosalie you'll die!! I'll shot you!

**Dangermagnet: **--slap—

**Bulkyman: **bitch slapping cat fight!! Pow meow!

**Stranger11: **soo… this wasn't a group fight?...

**Mountlion17: **no…

**Stranger11: **oh…

**Dangermagnet: **--slap—

**Badmood: **--slap—

**Bulkyman: **I'll go stop them…

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Stranger11: **I'm kind of intruding aren't I?

**Mountlion17: **yeah

**Stranger11: **okay… bye… good luck with the… bitch slapping cat fight pow meow…

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **okay STOP!!

**Badmood: **why? You afraid a blonde will beat ya!?

**Dangermagnet: **no, Emmett is next to you so… MOVE IT EMMETT OR I WILL SHOT YOU!

**Badmood: **okay, now you're scaring me tripy

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **DIE EDWARD DIE!!! I WILL SHOT YOU!!!

**Badmood: **popular phrase today… on the love day…

**Fashionlvr: **guess what I found on YOU TUBE!!!

**Badmood: **uuuh… got to go!

**Badmood has left chatroom **

**Fashionlvr: **EDWARD!!! I WILL SHOT YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSTED THAT VIDEO OF JASPER AND I ON THE INTERNET!!!!?

**Mountlion17: **oh shit…

**Fashionlvr: ** --cocks gun—

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **** bye love. Love you! Happy Valentines Day!

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **is this day kind of… evil or what?

**Hotmechanic22: **tell me about it…

**Dangermagnet: **WHAT? When did you get here?

**Hotmechanic22: **been here all this time… it was certainly interesting. –snort—beat up brunette…

**Dangermagnet: **hey! That was insulting and threatening!

**Hotmechanic22: **it was funny!got to go pick Renesmee up bells! Happy Valentines Day!

**Dangermagnet: **aww!! Have a good time you!

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **not so fast Jacob! What are you planning this evening with my daughter?

**Hotmechanic22: **ugh… so we need your permission now?

**Mountlion17: **yes you do pup. Now, what are your plans?

**Dangermagnet: **he's just an over-protective dad Jacob. Tell him

**Hotmechanic22: **we're going to the movies

**Mountlion17: **alone?

**Hotmechanich22: **yeah alone, obviously.

**Mountlion17: **not while I'm around! That's final

**Hotmechanic22: **--scoff—yeah right!

**Hotmechanic22 has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **nuh-uh!

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom **

**Dangermagnet: **Edward!!! Let them be!It's cute

**Dangermagnet had left chatroom**

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11: **hehe…

Yo Mama so stupid, she stopped at a stop sign and waited for it to say go.

Yo Mama so ugly, I took her to a haunted house and she came out with a job application.

Yo Mama so hairy, she looks like a Chia pet with a sweater on

Yo Mama so old, she walked into an antique store and they kept her

**Stranger11: **few! Glad I had those out! Okay… enough crazy talk… huh… this is what being Emmett feels like… I kind of like it… --looks around—

**Stranger11: **goodbye Mr. Seth! Lol! Man that's fun!

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Soo… did you like it!? Hope you did! Leave a review please please!! Tell me how was your valentines day like… did you pass it with your boyfriend or girlfriend or with friends? REVIEW!!! **


	13. The Mystery of 100

**OMG!!!! GUYS!!!! WE'VE REACHED THE 100 REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!! Especially those amazing reviews of yours!! I want to thank specially to my faithful reviewers!! **

**-bornagoof: 12 reviews!! **

**-jenna009: 11 reviews!! And my beta in blinding sunshine!! **

**-SiriusEdward39: 10 reviews!! And super special thanks to her seeing as she was why I made these chatrooms in the first place! **

**-dyingaswespeak2: 10 reviews!! **

**-twilightlover333: 7 reviews!!**

**-wolfgirl00:3 reviews!!**

**-EdwardCullensLongLostSISTER: 3 reviews!!**

**-xxcullendreamsxx: 3 reviews!!**

**-twistedrealityII: 3 reviews!!**

**-I Luv Da Spunk Ransom: 3 reviews!! **

**And thanks to all those that have at least reviewed 2 and 1 time too!! I really appreciate!! Thanks to everyone!!!!! Keep it up guys! =D enjoy this pointless chatroom! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Dangermagnet: **Bella  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Feelinguy: **Jasper  
**Fashionlvr: **Alice  
**Badmood: **Rosalie  
**Stranger11: **Seth  
**Lilalolf: **Leah  
**Wheelman15: **Billy

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **he…he… hello Mr. Emmett!

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **don't start again

**Bulkyman: **start what?

**Mountlion17: **talking to yourself!

**Bulkyman: **sigh… fine

**Mountlion17: **thank you

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom**

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom**

**Badmood has entered chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **heeelloooo!!!

**Bulkyman: **hey!

**Feelinguy: **so, Edward told me about Rosalie and Bella's cat fight! Hahaha wish I could've been there! She also told me about how you updated THAT into internet!!

**Dangermagnet: **you know, we're right here ya know!

**Badmood: **yeah, so shut up jasper

**Fashionlvr: **gggettt oooveeer yoouuur feeeliiingsss guuuyys!!

**Mountlion17: **you're one to talk!!!! You actually shot me!!!

**Fashionlvr: **puh-leeeaaase! Liiikke itt huuurtttt yoooou!

**Bulkyman: **why you writing like that?

**Fashionlvr: **iii'mmm prettendiiiing toooo beee coollddd!!!

**Mountlion17: **ugh…

**Badmood: **alice, that makes no sense

**Dangermagnet: **looooolll!!!! Haaaahaaaahhha

**Bulkyman: **thhhis iiiss ffuunnnn!!

**Feelinguy: **okay.

**Lilalolf has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **you ever wondered about the number 100?

**Lilalolf: **argh…

**Lilalolf has left chatroom **

**Dangermagnet: **kay…

**Mountlion: **¬¬ no, definetly not.

**Dangermagnet: **100?

**Fashionlvr: **…… nnnoo

**Feelinguy: **nu-uh

**Badmood: **where is this going?

**Bulkyman: **I mean, it's a 1 and 2 0's isn't it… weird?

**Badmood: **ugh… Emmett, when your back to your normal senses… call me

**Fashionlvr: **uuuh!!! Aarreee you gggoinngg shooppinng?

**Badmoood: **shoes

**Fashionlvr: **--squel—I'm definitely going!!

**Dangermagnet: **what happened to the cold?

**Fashionlvr: **oh pshlease bella!! Who cares about cold when you're going SHOPPING!!! YAY!!! I'll buy myself some high heels!!

**Badmood has left chatroom**

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **

**Feelinguy: **I'm feeling… gay

**Stranger11: **I feel… gay-ish

**Dangermagnet: **okay… this chatroom just got a little too… umm... man-ish? for me

**Mountlion17: **really? _MAN-ISH_?

**Dangermagnet: **yeah, something like that. good luck with your… er… 100 wonder…ing =D

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **great!

**Bulkyman: **I mean seriously man!! A person celebrates the 100 time he…er fought but, does he celebrate the 70? Or 40? NO!! I mean what does the 100 have of important!!

**Mountlion17: **it's a really big number Emmett. Period!

**Bulkyman: **50 is too!! Like when someone does 100 squat trusts or something.

**Bulkyman: **when someone has been—

**Wheelman15 has entered chatroom**

**Wheelman15: **seth seen Jacob?

**Bulkyman: **--umm… "doing something" 100 times rather 99—

**Wheelman:** ¬¬…you guys talking about sex!?

**Bulkyman: **WHAT?

**Mountlion17: **what?

**Stranger11: **_WHAT!?_

**Wheelman15: **--suspicious glare—

**Stranger11: **I swear Billy. We were NOT talking about… that

**Wheelman15: **you had better not!

**Wheelman15 has left chatroom**

**Stranger11: **great! Now my mom and everyone will think I'm a pervert. Thanks guys… sigh… all because of the ** 100!

**Bulkyman: **right! Back to that! The mystery… aha… go on

**Stranger11: **--sigh-- I think it's important cause it's the first number of 3 digits

**Bulkyman: **well, why not celebrate the 10? It's the first of 2 digits

**Mountlion17: **cause it's a small number Emmett!! Jeez!

**Bulkyman: **I still don't get the importance of 100!!

**Mountlion17: **the thing is—

**Mountlion17: **am I really having a debate over the importance of a number!!? =S

**Bulkyman: **this is highly important ya know!!

**Mountlion17: **bye Seth… good luck –sigh— sorry Billy will think you're a pervert over Emmett's idiotic 100 thing.

**Stranger11: **yeah, it's okay I guess… bye

**Bulkyman: **hey hey! _hey_ _hey! _HEY HEY! _HEY!_ Hehe…What about me? I don't get a good luck and bye?

**Mountlion17: **b y e g o o d l u c k… happy?

**Bulkyman: **kind of. I still don't know the mystery of the 100

**Mountlion17: **bye.

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **well, you care for a good mystery right?

**Stranger11: **I er have to go dude. See ya

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **doesn't any one care for the mystery of the 100!!!!?

**Bulkyman: **you care right Mr. Emmett?

**Bulkyman: **honestly? No…

**Bulkyman: **bulkyman has left chatroom

**Bulkyman: **aww!! Even myself doesn't care!

**Bulkyman: **grr!!

**Bulkyman has left chatroom **

**Hehe… I just wanted to post something 100 related so there it was! Hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks again for all your amazing reviews and thanks for reading!! REVIEW!!**


	14. Squirrel!

**Hi guys!! So, this is a short chatroom just from a random idea I had!(on the bottom) Lol! **

**Oh! I was with my cousin and she said: show me your twilight books I want to show you something! And I did and she showed me something amazing! I don't know if you guys already knew about it but, I just did so I had to tell someone! Put the books next to each other… first, Breaking Dawn then New Moon then Twilight and last Eclipse and the form the word LOVE!! I was: OMG! They do! The chess piece is the L the flower is like the O the arms with the apple form a V and the ribbon forms a kind of E. They are all in small letters l o v e… check it out!! Enjoy! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Stranger11: **Seth  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Fashionlvr: **Alice

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom **

**Bulkyman: **hey man!

**Stranger11: **hi man!

**Bulkyman: **hey! I used man first!

**Stranger11: **okay… hi, dude! How's it going?

**Bulkyman: **much better!How's it going?

**Stranger11: **uh… I used how's it going first!

**Bulkyman: **so?

**Stranger11: **so?! Er… ugh… never mind!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Stranger11: **…

**Bulkyman: **so, how's it going?

**Stranger11: **fine I guess, except… everyone DOES think I'm a pervert! No one believes me that we were talking about 100. They all say: please! Who would talk about 100. Or… that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Specially Leah. She brings it out on me every time possible. –sigh—

**Bulkyman: **hahaha!! Well, it's your own fault for making Billy that account!

**Stranger11: **it was my mom's idea! I don't even know why… I guess she wanted him to check on us once in a while… well… SEE HOW THAT TURNED OUT! ARGH!!

**Bulkyman: **easy! Breath! In out in out! Hi hu hi hu

**Stranger11: **I'm not pregnant Emmett

**Bulkyman: **riiiiiiight…

**Stranger11: **I'm freaking out man! FREAKING OUT!!!

**Bulkyman: **why? The perv thing will pass…

**Stranger11: **I'm being stalked by a SQUIRREL!!!

**Bulkyman: **tell me about it! Do you know what it's like to be stalked but by a HORSE!!

**Stranger11: **hey! We're dealing with my issue right now!

**Bulkyman: **I'm just saying… it was a traumatic experience for me. Every where I turned BAM!! Those yellowish teeth where there –shudder—

**Stranger11: **yeah well, everywhere _I _turn BAM! Those bulgy eyes!!!

**Stranger11: **first! Squirrels are creepy man! I mean they stare at you… and all of a sudden BAM! They move! They're like super fast! If they where on a photo shoot… they would be the best like BAM another position BAM another BAM another BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!!

**Stranger11: **--pants—they scare the crap out of me!

**Bulkyman: **what's with the word "bam"? We're talking about something and BAM! the word bam comes out!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Bulkyman: **see!!

**Stranger11: **it's the squirrels man! They're brain washing us!

**Bulkyman: **ya sure?

**Stranger11: **hell yeah! –looks around nervously—

**Stranger11: **oh crap!!

**Bulkyman: **wha?

**Stranger11: **aah!!!

**Bulkyman: **wha? Wha?

**Stranger11: **the squirrel is outside my window!!

**Stranger11: **aaah!!! It's tapping my window!! Aah!!! It just BAMed!! Creepy!! Creepy!!

**Bulkyman: **what!!? AHH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

**Bulkyman: **CRAZY-BRAIN-WASHING-BAMMING-CREEPY-STALKER SQUIRRELS!!!

**Stranger11: **AHH! IT BROKE THE WINDOW!! What is this some kind of kung fu panda squirrel or something!?

**Bulkyman: **get out of there man!! This squirrel is a professional!! Nothing like my horse!!

**Stranger11: **--grabs bat—get away from me!!! BAM!! Take that! –hits it—

**Bulkyman: **…?

**Stranger11: **…

**Bulkyman: **what just happened?

**Stranger11: **…

**Bulkyman: **aha…?

**Stranger11: **…

**Bulkyman: **yo seth!

**Stranger11: **…

**Bulkyman: **sigh

**Stranger11: **…

**Stranger11: **…

**Stranger11: **…

**Stranger11: **…

**Stranger11: **…

**Stranger11: **…

**Bulkyman: **ya done?

**Stranger11: **wuuhuuu!! Wo wo wo wo!!

**Stranger11: **aha!... Aha! Aha aha aha

**Stranger11: **that's how it's done!

**Stranger11: **that's the way aha aha I like it aha aha with no aha aha squirrels aha aha

**Bulkyman: **no more squirrels!!?

**Stranger11: **yeah! That's right! I threw the little sucker out the window!!

**Bulkyman: **yeah man!! –hi5—no more crazy-brain-washing-bamming-creepy-stalker squirrels!

**Stranger11: **oh no! AHH!!! The squirrels back form the death!! Aah!! It has a knife!!

**Bulkyman: **puh-lease! Seth! Stop joking! That's not possible! Not even I would believe it…¬¬ pff…

**Stranger11: **aaah!!! Help!!

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **seth?

**Bulkyman: **_seth?_

**Bulkyman: **seth!?

**Bulkyman: **_seth!?_

**Bulkyman: **SETH?

**Bulkyman: **SETH!?

**Bulkyman: **_SETH!?_

**Bulkyman: **AAAH!!! AAAHH! AAHHH!!! AAH!!! THE CRAZY-BRAIN-WASHING-BAMMING-CREEPY-STALKER SQUIRREL HAS HIM!!!

**Bulkyman: **don't worry seth! I'm coming!!!

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **Edward!! I just had a vision!!

**Mountlion17: **what about?

**Fashionlvr: **Emmett!! He was being attacked by a squirrel!!!

**Mountlion17: **a squirrel Alice? –sarcasm—

**Fashionlvr: **hey! I'm just telling you what I saw! It was brutal! And Emmett had that look…

**Mountlion17: **the scared-peed-my-pants look?

**Fashionlvr: **yeah! And you know he only has that look when it's something serious! Like… when he was being stalked by that horse! Only worse

**Mountlion17: **ugh… he had that look for a week because of that stupid horse!

**Fashionlvr: **see!!?

**Mountlion17: **still… a vampire vs. a squirrel…

**Mountlion17: **Emmett can handle himself

**Fashionlvr: **one more thing… umm… don't know how this happened… but, the squirrel had a knife…

**Mountlion17: **a knife Alice? Seriously?

**Mountlion17: **argh… don't have time for this

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **hey! It's true!! –looks around nervously—

**Fashionlvr: **--shudder—there's a crazy-brain-washing-bamming-creepy-stalker squirrel on the loose… –shriek--

**Hehe…hope you enjoyed it! I got this idea when I was at a park and there was a squirrel and they **_**do **_**actually move pretty fast… and it was looking at me and then it moved the head in less than a second and up the tree in like a second! And I was like: whoa! They move fast! And tada! Chatroom idea! Hahaha! please please review guys!! Ideas too please!! Review review review!! **


	15. The Vampire Knife

**Hi!!! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update!! I promise I will update at least one more time before school starts again =D thanks for all your reviews, alerts, favorites and support!! Especial thanks to Javines who, thanks to his review, a new member of twilight has been added to the chatrooms! Tanya!! Lol! I just realized my chatrooms are pretty OOC sorry for that. Enjoy! **

**Dangermagnet: **Bella

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Stranger11: **Seth

**sBerryGirl: **Tanya

**Dangermagnet has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17 has entered chat room**

**Mountlion17: **I love you so much love.

**Dangermagnet: **not as much as I love you Edward.

**Mountlion17: **wrong.

**Dangermagnet: **I am sooooo right!

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **aww! As always you guys fighting for uh… knowing who loves each other more? Yeah… that came out right.

**Mountlion17: **ugh… Emmett, why do you always have to interrupt our conversations and besides, don't you have anything else to do? You're _always _on a chat room… Annoying us.

**Bulkyman: **snif snif… if my presence bothers you… I'll go… hide in a corner or something.

**Mountlion17: **please and thank you.

**Bulkyman: **hell no! You thought you'd get rid of me that easily? Fools! Muahahaha!

**Dangermagnet: **…

**Mountlion17: **…o…k…

**Bulkyman: **he…he…. :D

**Bulkyman: **you know what I think?

**Mountlion17: **nothing? **(remember…OOC)**

**Bulkyman: **I think I should do a book about you guys! It could be called… the book about a vegetarian vampire who falls in love with a clumsy girl. Oh yeah!

**Dangermagnet: **hahaha!

**Mountlion17: **please Emmett! Who would buy a book about good vampires? No one! And with that title… less!

**Bulkyman: **how about… sunset?! Or… dusk!?

**Mountlion17: **and what does sunset have to do with the story?

**Bulkyman: **it just sounds cool Edward!

**Dangermagnet: **something more sophisticated like… twilight?

**Bulkyman: **please Bella! Who would buy a book called twilight!? What a stupid name…

**Mountlion17: **Bella's titles are way better than yours Emmett! And who would buy any book written by you at all!?

**Bulkyman: **a lot of people!

**Bulkyman: **I can see I'm not wanted here…

**Mountlion17: **got that right!

**Bulkyman: **grr… fine! I'll leave

**Mountlion17: **really!?

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Mountlion17: **YES!

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **kidding!

**Mountlion17: **¬ ¬ not funny

**Bulkyman: **fine fine

**Bulkyman has left chat room**

**Mountlion17: **…

**Dangermagnet: **…

**Mountlion17: **…

**Dangermagnet: **…

**Mountlion17: **yes!!!!!!!

**Dangermagnet: **ya know… you really should treat Emmett better

**Mountlion17: **what?

**Dangermagnet: **he's your brother, support him

**Mountlion17: **sigh… okay… anything for you love.

**Dangermagnet: **thank you Edward.

**Mountlion17: **anytime love.

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chat room**

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAHAHA!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TV LATELY?!!!!!

**Mountlion17: **ugh… alone-chat room-time doesn't exist… does it?

**Hotmechanic22: **they are selling a new knife!

**Dangermagnet: **I fail to see the… coolness?... on that

**Hotmechanic22: **get the slogan… "as sharp as vampire teeth"

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!! ROFL!

**Mountlion17: **sigh… another bad product… time to say my sentence of the day… who would buy that?

**Hotmechanic22: **according to the commercial… more than 10,000 people.

**Hotmechanic22: **worst slogan ever…

**Dangermagnet: **well… our teeth are pretty sharp Jacob!

**Hotmechanic22: **still… who would buy something with the word vampire on it? Ew! The simple thought of it makes me puke!

**Dangermagnet: **ugh…

**Hotmechanic22: **Especially something that cuts your food? Even more gross! Leech teeth cutting the things you eat! Ew ew ew ew!!!!

**Dangermagnet: **don't be so exaggerated!

**Hotmechanic22: **only an idiot would buy that!

**Stranger11 has entered chat room**

**Stranger11: **guys! Guess what I just bought!? A knife as sharp as vampire teeth for only 10 bucks!

**Hotmechanic22: **ugh…

**Mountlion17: **hahaha! want to rephrase?

**Hotmechanic22: **naw… Seth you idiot!

**Stranger11: **what!? It really is pretty sharp! And I got it for 30 dollars less! Pretty intelligent of me huh?

**Hotmechanic22: ** no… not really…

**Dangermagnet: **how did you get it for 30 dollars less?

**Mountlion17: **I wouldn't buy a 40 dollar knife…. Ever

**Stranger11: **me neither… but as I said… I got it for 10! I bought it from—

**Bulkyman has entered chat room**

**Bulkyman: **don't buy that knife with a cool slogan!! Is a total fake! :(

**Mountlion17: **tell me it wasn't from Emmett

**Stranger11: **uh… yeah

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAAHAHAH!!!

**Dangermagnet: **HAHAAHHA!

**Hotmechanic22: **I repeat… only an idiot

**Mountlion17: **why did you buy that thing Emmett?! You don't even eat food!

**Bulkyman: **sorry! I just couldn't help myself…. With a slogan like that.

**Stranger11: **I know right!

**Bulkyman: **but it's a total lie! I cut a rock with my teeth and the knife couldn't!

**Mountlion17: **all slogans are lies Emmett!

**Stranger11: **still… it does cut some pretty hard beef.

**Bulkyman: **yeah! But my teeth are way sharper than that!

**Mountlion17: **I still can't believe you actually bought a 40 dollar knife that was obviously not _"as sharp as vampire teeth"_ just to give it to Seth for 10 dollars!

**Bulkyman:** uh… it was actually 50 dollars… they charge for sending it 5 dollars and another five if you want it there in less than 10 minutes. Delivery express!! =D

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAHAH!!

**Mountlion17: **un…be…lievable

**Dangermagnet: **what did I ask for Edward?

**Mountlion17:** I mean… good job Emmett! We really needed a knife for cutting the imaginary food we eat every day. (heavy sarcasm)

**Dangermagnet: **fair enough… just… try it without the sarcasm in the future. Love you eddy!

**Mountlion17: **love you more love!

**Bulkyman: **right! That reminds me! I've got the perfect name for my book!

**Hotmechanic22: **what book?

**Dangermagnet: **Emmett wants to make a book about us

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAHA!!! Man! Has this been a funny day or what?

**Bulkyman: **Bella & Edward: forbidden love

**Bulkyman: **huh? Huh? Huh? Pretty good huh?

**Mountlion17: **it's better than sunset…

**Dangermagnet: **I still think twilight's better!

**Bulkyman: **Bella! This is my book! And it's going to be told by the handsome, strong and smart brother of the madly in love vampire.

**Bulkyman: **check the first line: my brother has fallen in love with a human. We all know this will probably end badly.

**Bulkyman: **huh? huh? huh?

**Mountlion17: **it's actually not that bad…

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAHAA!!! Are you kidding? Nobody will buy that book!

**Mountlion17: **I think he's right…

**Dangermagnet: **yeah Emmett… besides, I don't want my life to be public for every one!

**Bulkyman: **fine!

**sBerryGirl has entered chat room**

**sBerryGirl: **have you seen the new knife!? That is an insult!

**Mountion17: **ugh…

**Dangermagnet: **hahaha

**Mountlion17: **tired of this!

**Dangermagnet: **let's go check on Renesmeé

**Mountlion17 has left chat room**

**Dangermagnet has left chat room**

**sBerryGirl: **what?! I'm just saying that the slogan is an insult to us!

**Stranger11: **hahaahah

**Hotmechanic22: **HAHAAHAHHA!! I got to get out of this chat room before I pee my pants!

**Hotmechanic22 has left chat room**

**Bulkyman: **don't buy it!!!!! IT'S A LIE!!!

**Bulkyman has left chat room **

**sBerryGirl: **seriously! What's wrong with what I said?

**Stranger11: **this is awkward… I don't really know you…

**sBerryGirl: **right! Who are you again?

**Stranger11: **Seth

**sBerryGirl: **well Seth… I want to know why everyone left

**stranger11: **they are angry about that knife.

**sBerryGirl: **finally! Someone that understands me! thank you Seth!

**Stranger11: **oh! No, I don't understand you. I mean yes but no. **(I always say this)**

**sBerryGirl: **yes but no?

**stranger11: **I mean yes, I understand you but no I don't see anything wrong with that catchy slogan. =D

**stranger11: **I'm a werewolf so I don't really care! I bought one of those cool slogan knives! It's actually pretty sharp.

**sBerryGirl: **ugh! Leave it to the werewolf to make fun of us with that thing!

**sBerryGirl has left chat room **

**stranger11: **what?! I wasn't making fun of you!

**Stranger11: **oh well…. Gonna go play with my new pet squirrel! Stalky!

**Stranger11 has left chat room **

**Did you in fact enjoy it!? Did you smile like my summary promises? It's a policy! Anyone who doesn't will get a free cheesecake! So review and tell me if you got that free cheescake or you didn't!**


	16. School Trouble

**Grr!!! I'm so angry at myself! I didn't keep my promise of updating before the start of school!!! Grr!! Grr!!! Sooo sorry guys but here's a new chatroom hope I make it up to you! Sorry!! **

**On other more frantic news… I'm stuck on my house till the end of the week. Maybe I'll update some more. Why? Cause my country is on swine flu alert. So, I'm not going to school and no, it's not as fun as you may think. Lol! Sigh… I hope this ends soon. :D well, enjoy!! **

**Especial thanks to Darlin24 for this idea! THANKS SO MUCH! There will be a change here! In this chatroom no Bella and no Edward! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett

**Badmood: **Rosalie

**Feelinguy: **Jasper

**Starnger11: **Seth

**Lilalolf: **Leah

**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob

**Vampmom: **Esme

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Lilalolf has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Lilalolf: **hey—ugh… it's you.

**Lilalolf: **why do parasites have to invade the internet!? Don't you have enough with just stinking up the places you walk on!!?

**Bulkyman: **because we want to. And no, it's never enough… to say I'm sorry. It's never enough to say I care. **(love this song) **

**Bulkyman: **not! Hahaha

**Lilalolf: **ugh…

**Bulkyman: **why are you even online? Shouldn't you be in school young lady?

**Lilalolf: **first of all, ew! never call me that again and yes I am in school.

**Bulkyman: **tsk tsk tsk

**Lilalolf: **what? Aren't you in school too?

**Bulkyman: **yes, BUT and there is a big but—

**Lilalolf: **well you certainly have one…

**Bulkyman: **— I have made high school many times before.

**Lilalolf: **so? Aren't you cullens supposed to be goody goody-two-shoes?

**Bulkyman: **that's just Edward and probably Bella and Alice which means Jasper as well…hmm… but rose and I are definitely not some goody two shoes.

**Lilalolf: **right…

**Bulkyman: **was that sarcastic?

**Lilalolf: **no

**Bulkyman: **was _that_ sarcastic? cause ya know… we're in a cell phone

**Lilalolf: **ugh! YES! They were sarcastic!

**Bulkyman: **now now, no need to get fiery

**Lilalolf: **fiery? How old are you?

**Bulkyman: **uh…idk, I lost count.

**Lilalolf: **ugh… it was a figure of speech leech!

**Bulkyman: **hehe that rhymed

**Lilalolf: **ugh…where are Jacob and Seth!?

**Bulkyman: **oh! So, you weren't here just like that?

**Lilalolf: **no, i wasn't here "just like that". Why would I be here "just like that" if everyone is at school!?

**Bulkyman: **what's with the " " ?

**Lilalolf: **help

**Bulkyman: **what'd you need help with? :D

**Lilalolf: **ugh… forget it. This isn't worth a little chat time!

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Hotmechanic22: **we're here. Ugh… math… not the easiest class to find free time in

**Stranger11: **yeah! Tell me about it! Mrs. Candy is just a sour mean crazy old teacher!

**Bulkaymn: **he… he… sour candy…he…he…

**Lilalolf: **this is what I've been suffering

**Hotmechanic22: **hahaha sorry about that

**Stranger11: **and those magnifying glasses she has! –shudders—I've had dreams about those huge eyes… stalking me

**Lilalolf: **we're not talking about that anymore seth

**Bulkyman: **you've got some serious stalker issues

**Stranger11: **hmm... maybe I do but stalky is helping me get over them :D

**Bulkyman: **sigh… I used to have a pet once…

**Lilalolf: **yeah yeah… aha… don't care

**Bulkyman: **hmph

**Hotmechanic22: **this is a werewolf-class chatroom so… please Emmett

**Bulkyman: **fine

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Badmood has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Feelinguy: **I noticed you looking around suspiciously. I should've known what you were doing.

**Bulkyman: **hey! Now it's a vampire-werewolf-class chatroom

**Feelinguy: **this is wrong Emmett. You should be paying attention to class.

**Bulkyman: **you're right. What am I thinking?

**Stranger11: **I know… this is wrong! What are we wasting our time in?

**Hotmechanic22: **there's something funny about my guilt

**Badmood: **ugh… jasper cut it out

**Feelinguy: **shh

**Lilalolf: **leech, if you don't stop this guilt trip thing I'll go over your school right now and rip you to pieces!

**Hotmechanic22: **and can you hurry it up? The unspeakable words are starting to leave my mouth

**Lilalolf: **so?

**Feelinguy: **as much as I'd love to see you try… I got to leave. Esme is going to find out soon enough.

**Badmood: **I doubt it. How could she find out?

**Feelinguy: **the same way she always finds out

**Bulkyman: **…?

**Feelinguy: **uh… intuition… ?

**Feelinguy: **well bye

**Feelinguy has left chatroom **

**Badmood: **huh… what was that about emmy?

**Bulkyman: **I don't know rose, but there's something fishy about it…

**Hotmechanic22: **what'd you mean?

**Bulkyman: **well, just one other time did esme find out…

**Stranger11: **well, what about alice?

**Lilalolf: **yeah! You said she was a goody two shoes!

**Badmood: **alice couldn't have seen us cause you guys are here.

**Hotmechanic22: **right! Hmm..

**Bulkyman: **what about Edward? He could've read my mind and known I'm here

**Badmood: **Edward wouldn't waste his time on that.

**Lilalolf: **how would you know that _blondie_?

**Badmood: **I just know Edward _brownie_

**Stranger11: **what about bella?

**Hotmechanic22: **how would she know?

**Stranger11: **I don't know

**Lilalolf: **what about billy? Will he know? Cause I really don't care about your mom bloodsuckers

**Hotmechanic22: **eh… billy?… nah… don't think so. Why would he find out? _How _would he find out?

**Lilalolf: **I don't know but as long as he doesn't find out … I could care less about a bloodsucking mom

**Bulkyman: **yeah but we do

**Badmood: **and esme could tell Charlie and Charlie could tell billy

**Stranger11: **that makes… sort of sense

**Lilalolf: **whatever

**Bulkyman: **fine! Lets not worry about that

**Stranger11: **we'll cross that bridge when we get there :D

**Hotmechanic22: **…

**Badmood: **…

**Lilalolf: **ugh

**Vampmom has entered chatroom**

**Vampmom: **Emmett and Rosalie Cullen! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL! _PAYING ATTENTION! _Now you get off these phones in this instant and pay attention or you'll say goodbye to them! And no more grizzlies for you mister!

**Vampmom has left chatroom **

**Hotmechanic22: **hahaha

**Stranger11: **fiery

**Lilalolf: **you have been spending way to much time with the dumb leech seth

**Hotmechanic22: **looks like you guys are in trouble

**Wheelman15 has entered chatroom **

**Wheelman15: **Charlie just told me!

**Badmood: **HA! Told ya

**Wheelman15: **what are you guys thinking!? We are paying good money for that school! now turn those phones off and turn your little heads up to that teacher! We'll talk later jake!

**Wheelman15 has left chatroom**

**Hotmechanic22: **well, that wasn't so bad

**Strange11: **yeah, except for the threat

**Badmood: **well, bye. I don't want to get on esme's bad side

**Bulkyman: **whatever you say babe

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Feelinguy: **heard you got caught

**Bulkyman: **wipe that smile off your face

**Feelinguy: **I'm not smiling

**Bulkyman: **good

**Feelinguy: **I'm grinning hahaha!

**Badmood: **hey! Alice _could _be the snitch!

**Stranger11: **how?

**Badmood: **she saw our future disappear and then BAM it hit her. How else would we be together?

**Lilalolf: **good point

**Feelinguy: **what?

**Stranger11: **it makes perfect sense

**Feelinguy: **what are you guys talking about?

**Hotmechanic22: **it's tricky… but smart

**Feelinguy: **huh?

**Badmood: **that's alice for ya! Tricky and smart!

**Bulkyman: **GET HER!!

**Feelinguy: **whoa whoa whoa! You are NOT going to do anything to my wife _pals! _

**Feelinguy: **BACK OFF!

**Feelinguy has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Bulkyman: **fiery

**Stranger11: **extra fiery

**Lilalolf: **yep

**Badmood: **that's what you get for threatening someone's wife

**Hotmechanic22: **you were the one who said it was her!

**Badmood: **yeah… but I wouldn't get on jasper's bad side

**Badmood: **hahaha

**Badmood: **idiots

**Badmood has left chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Lilalolf: **argh!!!! I'm going to kill her!!!

**Bulkyman: **sigh… isn't she the best? :D

**Bulkyman has left chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Stranger11: **it was pretty tricky

**Hotmechanic22: **and smart

**Stranger11: **_hey…_

**Lilalolf: **argh!

**Hotmechanic22: **I'm impressed… never thought a blonde could do that

**Lilalolf: **ugh… I'll see you at lunch

**Lilalolf has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11: **well, this was funer than I expected

**Hotmechanic22: **funer?

**Stranger11: **fun-er…

**Hotmechanic22: **Leah is right. You _have _been spending way too much time with Emmett

**Hotmechainc22 has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11: **it's fun –shrugs—

**Stranger11 has left chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Hehe so there it was! Hope you enjoyed it. My free cheesecake guarantee is still on! :D any ideas will be greatly accepted! Oh and REVIEW**_**REVIEW**_**REVIEW**_**REVIEW**_**!!!! Thanks for reading!! **


	17. Pet Fight

**Hii!!! Sorry i haven't updated any of my other stories in a long time! i promise to update as soon as I can :D well, new chatroom! Thanks for all your reviews!! And special thanks to bornagoof for the idea of this chatroom! :D enjoy!! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Stranger11: **seth  
**Dangermagnet: **bella  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Lilalolf: **leah  
**Friendlol: **mary ann  
**Fashionlvr: **alice  
**Badmood: **rosalie

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom  
****Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **

**Dangermagnet: **hi eddie!

**Mountlion17: **hello love

**Mountlion17: **so, I was wondering… alice is throwing a medieval party tonight. Would you care to be princess for this evening?

**Dangermagnet: **oh! Edward! I love it when you speak british!

**Mountlion17: **I didn't. I didn't even speak

**Dangermagnet: **let me believe that you spoke british Edward! Sheesh!

**Mountlion17: ***british accent*fine but, will you be?

**Dangermagnet: **of course I will, my prince.

**Mountlion17: **thank you, your highness.

**Dangermagnet: **what does that exactly imply?

**Mountlion17: **it's a ball thing so… we'll dance

**Dangermagnet: **WHAT!? Nuh-uh! Edward! I can't dance!! I'm the klutzy queen of klutzy the movie!!

**Mountlion17: **klutzy the movie?

**Dangermagnet: **yeah! You haven't seen it? Aww!! It's so cute Edward! You have to see it! Look, it's about these dogs that run around making cute things and—

**Mountlion17: **bella! Bella! You aren't clumsy anymore. You're a vampire now.

**Dangermagnet: **but I'm still klutzy the queen of klutzy the movie! See uh… the other time I er was… hunting yeah! And an elf was like grr!! I'll kill you. So I like rrrrruuuunnn!!!! So I jumped out of the way cause you know… it would've killed me and them BAM! I slam into a tree and then uh… trip on a rock while running away from the crazy elf and then I fell again and then I nearly drowned!! And—

**Mountlion17: **bella…

**Dangermagnet: **it was horrible Edward! And incredibly klutzy so yeah, that proves that I'm the klutzy queen of klutzy the movie and I can't dance.

**Mountlion17: **love, you do know that you're terrible at lying, right? An elf?

**Dangermagnet: **it was TOTALLY not a lie Edward!! That elf was crazy!

**Mountlion17: **please bella. Dance with me, for me. *crooked smile*

**Dangermagnet: **that is so unfair Edward Cullen!

**Mountlion17: **please bella *heartbreaking expression*

**Dangermagnet: **that is so cheap!

**Mountlion17: **fine… *pained look*

**Dangermagnet: **fine! I'll dance with you Edward!

**Mountlion17: **yes! Thank you love! I love you

**Dangermagnet: **I love you more

**Mountlion17: **let's not start again…

**Dangermagnet: **fine

**Mountlion17: **but you know you're wrong.

**Dangermagnet: **Edward! I am soo—

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom  
****Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **he he he… sorry to uh JUMP in on you guys

**Stranger11: **hahaha!!

**Dangermagnet: **what?

**Stranger11: **yeah, we uh… didn't want to scare HIYA

**Mountlion17: **huh?

**Bulkyman: **didn't you get a KICK out it?

**Mountlion17: **what are you talking about?

**Stranger11: **or a PUNCH?

**Bulkyman: **HAHAHA!!!

**Stranger11: **hahah!!

**Dangermagnet: **em, please explain

**Bulkyman: **we're just really hyper

**Mountlion17: **noticed that

**Stranger11: **see, as punishment my mom, for some reason unknown, thought that being all day with a vampire was torture or something and that was my punishment for texting in class. Cool right?

**Bulkyman: **esme knew better… *sigh* I got as punishment… uh… something else. I can't remember…

**Mountlion17: **vampires don't forget things Emmett

**Bulkyman: **well, I'm too distracted to think it through

**Stranger11: **we're hyper cause. Well, you know my pet stalky right? He's teaching us some kung fu moves.

**Dangermagnet: **riiiight…

**Bulkyman: **you got to see this squirrel fight bella! I'm getting some pretty awesome techniques here!

**Dangermagnet: **thanks but I'd rather learn from a... person

**Bulkyman: **whatever. Whoa!!! Did you see that!?

**Dangermagnet: **no…

**Bulkyman: **stalky you got to teach me how to do that!!!

**Stranger11: **he's a pro

**Lilalolf has entered chatroom  
****Badmood has entered chatroom  
****Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **

**Lilalolf: **finally!!! *gasps for breath*

**Stranger11: **hahaha!! I'd forgotten about you with stalky here. So… how was your punishment?

**Fashionlvr: **it was so awesome!!! We went to New York and bought the most gorgeous dress for leah!

**Lilalolf: **against my will

**Fashionlvr: **you looked awesome in it!

**Dangermagnet: **so, you 2 got the same punishment? being with each other?

**Lilalolf: **it was definitely not the same, seeing as seth did something he enjoyed and wasn't really a punishment. Ugh… can't wait for the next GSIT day

**Dangermagnet: **what's tha— oh!! Uhh…. I personally think we shouldn't celebrate it anymore

**Stranger11: **what are you talking about?

**Mountlion17: **if you think so love.

**Bulkyman: **GSIT day? G…S…I…T hmm… ooohh!!! I remember!! Muahahaha!!! I can't wait for it too!!

**Stranger11: **can't wait for what?

**Fashionlvr: **that's pretty low Emmett

**Stranger11: **what's pretty low!?

**Mountlion17: **yeah, aren't you and… uh… S really close friends now?

**Lilalolf: **yeah you can't betray my br— S like that!

**Stranger11: **who's S?

**Bulkyman: **yeah, but nothing like a good old G someone IT day *sigh and imagines future plans*

**Lilalolf: **ugh… I'm gone! No leech can be trusted!

**Lilalolf has left chatroom **

**Bulkyman: **what!? She was the one that couldn't wait for it!

**Mountlion17: **it was low Emmett

**Fashionlvr: **yeah

**Dangermagnet: **got to agree

**Bulkyman: **and you don't think leah was low?

**Mountlion17: **no

**Dangermagnet: **nope

**Fashionlvr: **not in my opinion

**Bulkyman: **grr!!

**Stranger11: **ugh… I hate it when you guys do that

**Stranger11: **well… as I was saying before you guys excluded me from the conversation! leah's punishment was to go with Rosalie but then she said it wasn't her punishment so alice volunteered to go shopping with leah and then esme said that as punishment for Rosalie she would go too.

**Badmood: **ugh… thanks for reminding me the last 6 hours… I've had enough werewolves for one day…

**Badmood: **AAAH!!! Why does my room reek of dog!?

**Stranger11: **oh... uh… sorry

**Badmood: **ugh… dogs!

**Badmood has left chatroom **

**Bulkyman: ***sigh* my beautiful fiery girl

**Fashionlvr: **oh, uh, Emmett! I forgot to tell you but, mary ann is coming to visit.

**Bulkyman: **WHAT!? TODAY!?

**Fashionlvr: **well, I invited her to the medieval party AND she had nothing to wear so, I'm lending her a dress.

**Bulkyman: **way to go alice! You just ruined my fun day!

**Fashionlvr: **like you were having so much fun! You were learning kung fu moves form a SQUIRRER!!

**Bulkyman: **and it's way fun! Now I'll be tormented by those hihihihih

**Fashionlvr: **she doesn't laugh like that anymore! Now it's more of a… uh… HAHAAHAHHAHA!!!! Yeah…

**Bulkyman: **it's not better alice

**Stranger11: **who's mary ann?

**Dangermagnet: **a funny girl

**Bulkyman: ***snort*

**Friendlol has entered chatroom **

**Friendlol: **hello everybody! HAHAHAHA!!

**Bulkyman: **well, look who decided to change her laugh

**Friendlol: **it's because of the air pressure

**Bulkyman: **what does the air pressure have to do with that?

**Friendlol: **ugh… Emmett you sometimes take me off my wave

**Bulkyman: **off your what?

**Friendlol: **my wave, my thinking wave or whatever

**Stranger11: **hehe… she is funny

**Dangermagnet: **told you

**Fashionlvr: **oh! I have a surprise for you Emmett! Mary ann did me a little favor

**Friendlol: **ugh… I did it for you alice not for him!

**Fashionlvr: **bimbo is here! Mary ann's mom didn't let her have him anymore so it's yours now!

**Mountlion17: **NOOO!!!!

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom **

**Dangermagnet: **edward! It's just a dog!

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom **

**Fashionlvr: **oooh… I forgot Edward kind of hated him

**Friendlol: **if you do anything to him I'll kill you!

**Bulkyman: **I'd love to see you try

**Friendlol: **just take good care of him!

**Friendlol: **His favorite chew toy is a squeaky squirrel I gave alice because he hates squirrels and he likes to sleep in the couch

**Stranger11: **a squirrel!!!? You monster!! What do you have against squirrels?

**Friendlol: **Look, I know what you think but it wasn't on purpose! He was chasing one one day and he accidently swallowed it! He well, liked it. So, now I gave him a squirrel chew toy so he doesn't eat squirrels which is disgusting

**Bulkyman: **what have you done to him!!? You've made him a monster!

**Bulkyman: **still think she's funny?

**Stranger11: **she's crazy!!

**Friendlol: **sorry! It wasn't my fault that my tree used to have a squirrel infestation! Now it doesn't cause he chased them off HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Bulkyman: **freak!

**Stranger11: **monster!

**Friendlol: **alice will you just give me the dress please? My boyfriend is waiting HAHAAHAHHA!

**Bulkyman: **a boyfriend? Ew

**Friendlol: **it's complicated

**Friendlol has left chatroom **

**Stranger11:** poor guy

**Bulkyman: ***shudder*

**Fashionlvr: **leave her alone! She's just like that with you cause she hates you and thinks you're a stalker

**Bulkyman: **which I'm not!

**Fashionlvr: **well she thinks so! sorry. Bimbo is on his way to you're room

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **

**Bulkyman: **wait but stalky is here!

**Stranger11: **I can hear him coming up the stairs

**Bulkyman: ***baby voice* come here bimbo! I've missed you!

**Bulkyman: **hey! I'm here! Don't you remember me?

**Sranger11: **he's coming at me!

**Bulkyman: **he's going for stalky!

**Stranger11: **AHH!!!! NO!!!

*stalky runs out of the room and bimbo follows*

**Stranger12: **if your dog does anything to my stalky I'll kill you man!!!

**Bulkyman: **my dog!? If your kung fu powered squirrel does anything to my dog I'll kill YOU man!

**Stranger11: **I'll kill you first!

**Bulkyman: **wha? Whoever's pet kills the other first it'll be the one that kills the other first

**Stranger11: **wha? Oh! just follow them!

**Bulkyman: **right!

**Stranger11: **stalky will win though, your dog is no match

**Bulkyman: **wha? No way man! You haven't seen bimbo in action!

**Stranger11: **we'll see about that!

**Bulkyman: **there they are!

**Stranger11: **hey, what's your dog chewing?

**Bulkyman: **it's a tail or something

**Stranger11: **AHH!!! STALKY!!! Spit him out you stupid dog!!

**Bulkyman: **ah!!! No!! the super awesome kung fu squirrel can't die!!

**Stranger11: **wait! Look! Stalky is opening his jaw!

**Bulkyman: **whoa! That's one crazy strong squirrel

**Stranger11: **yeah stalky! You rock!!

*hiya!*

**Bulkyman: **whoa! Did you see that karate chop! Poor bimbo

**Stranger11: ***cheers* stal-ky stal-ky stal-ky!

**Bulkyman: **bim-bo bim-bo bim-bo!

**Stranger11: **I can't enjoy this carrying a laptop around!

**Bulkyman: **you're right

**Stranger11: **stalky! Use this to hit him!!

**Stranger11 has left chatroom **

**Bulkyman: **hey no fair!!! 2 can play that game! Bimbo here!!

**Bulkyman has left chatroom **

**Lol! Hope you enjoyed it!! Don't worry. No squirrels or dogs were hurt in the making of this chatroom. Oh and the bimbo eating well, chewing squirrels thing… it was crazy sorry if it insulted any of you. It's obviously not true and I would be sick to know a dog did that *shudder* it was just so the chatroom could happen. Pleaseplease review review review!!!! Thanks for reading!! **


	18. MedievalBall Party!

**Hello guys!! thanks for all the amazing reviews! thank you for all the support guys! I really appreciate it!! I want to give a SUPER THANK YOU to bornagoof for coming up with this chatroom idea I couldn't have thought of it myself and it's hilarious! Thanks you soo much!! 2 especial guests! enjoy! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Badmood: **Rosalie  
**Fashionlvr: **Alice  
**feelinguy: **Jasper  
**Friendlol: **Mary Ann  
**3Ge3: **special guest hehe surprise  
**CrazyE:** special guest  
**Dangermagnet: **Bella  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Stranger11: **Seth  
**hotmechanic22: **Jacob  
**lognessmonster: **Renesmeé

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11: **yo this party is kicking!

**Fashionlvr: **I know right!?

**Bulkyman: **yeah yeah… congratulation alice yada yada. Where are you man?

**Stranger11: **I'm by the castle

**Bulkyman: **there are 3 castles

**Stranger11: **well check each one!

**Bulkyman: **not! We'll just talk through here

**Stranger11: **fine with me…

**Fashionlvr: **no you are not! This is a medieval/ball party you have to dance not stand around texting each other!

**Stranger11: **well, you're texting right now

**Fashionlvr: **that is different! I'm waiting for Mary Ann. She'll text me when she gets here. It's easy to get lost in the crowd of princesses and princes and castles and towers and human food!

**Stranger11: **don't forget the now friendly dog and squirrel dressed as dukes… oh yeah

**Bulkyman**: *baby voice*they looked so cute!

**Fashionlvr: **men and their pets…

**Stranger11: **stalky looked better though

**Bulkyman: **no way man! Bimbo looked better

**Stranger11: **still, my kung fu squirrel beat your dog

**Bulkyman: **he just lost because your squirrel was choking him!

**Stranger11: **everything is fare in a pet fight

**Bulkyman: **true…

**Friendlol has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**3Ge3 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Bulkyman: **ugh… look who decided to ruin the party

**Stranger11: **yeah…

**Friendlol: **back off back off stalker!!!

**3Ge3: **yeah dude! Get away from my girl

**Fashionlvr: ***squeal* is this the fabulous boyfriend!!!?

**Friendlol: **yes he is!!!

**Fashionlvr: **can't wait to meet you!

**Bulkyman: **yeah, me too. I can't wait to see the idiot that would actually fall in love with little laughs mary ann!

**3Ge3: **little laughs mary ann?

**Friendlol: **the nickname this idiot gave me

**3Ge3: **well, I think you have a cute laugh

**Friendlol: **HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIH!!!

**Bulkyman: **hey! What happened to the HAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Laugh?

**Friendlol:** the air pressure changed back

**Bulkyman: **right… weirdo

**3Ge3: **hey man! Stop insulting mary or I'll break ur nose so bad you'll bleed to death and then I'll laugh in your face and mary will laugh with me so, back off and stop getting on my nerves. FREAK!!

**Bulkyman: **wow! cool off man

**3Ge3: **MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding I wouldn't really hurt anyone unless you really bugged me. MUAHAHAHAHA!!

**Bulkyman: **obviously… the idiot to fall for her was the weirdo with the weirdo evil laugh… of course… so obvious

**Stranger11: **a weirdo laughing couple… weird and interesting.

**Friendlol: **we are not a weirdo laughing couple!

**3Ge3: **we kinda are

**Friendlol: **if you say so geary HIHIHIHIHIHI!!

**Bulkyman: ***gagging sound*

**Fashionlvr: **so what's your name?

**3Ge3: **oh, it's gear

**Stranger11: **what kind of a name is that?

**Bulkyman: **a weird one!

**3Ge3: **well, that's my nickname. I'm actually named Gearaldo MUAHAHAH!!

**Stranger11: **oh okay

**Bulkyman: **hey but Gearaldo is still a weirdo name

**Stranger11: **I mean yeah… freak!

**Friendlol: **I love your name HIHIHIHIHIHI!!

**3Ge3: **not as much as I love yours! MUAHAHAHA!!

**Bulkyman: **ugh… this is worst that Edward and bella's "I love you more" fight!

**3Ge3: **dude, what do you have against my girlfriend?

**Bulkyman: ***whistle* where to start? Hmm… well, I would have to say that… she's an ODD-LAUGHING-DOG-STEALING-BIMBO-CHANGING-WEIRDO!!!!!!

**Stranger11: **yeah! She's a SQUIRREL-HATING-CRAZY-GIRL!

**3Ge3: **where are you? I'll go kick your ass right now!

**Friendlol: **he's not worth it geary

**Bulkyman: **oh I am totally worth it, my friend!

**Friendlol: **ew

**3Ge3: **just stop calling my sweetteddy names cause I love her name

**Bulkyman: **argh… again with the name fight!

**Friendlol: **I love your name more! HIHIHIHIHIHIIHI!

**3Ge3: **that's not possible. MUAHAHAHHA!!

**Friendlol: **but I love your laugh more

**3Ge3: **no, I do, totally

**Stranger11: **correction emmett… THAT is worst than even the name fight… YOU BOTH HAVE HIDEOUS LAUGHS!!!

**Fashionlvr: **seth, emmett shut up! They are soo cute together

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Bulkyman: ***virtual slap* come back to your senses alice!

**Feelinguy: **you did not just do that…

**Stranger11: **ooohhhh!! You are in trouble! Hahahah!

**Feelinguy: ***virtual punch*

**Bulkyman: **ow!

**Feelinguy: **and that's not all you'll get. Are you mood swingy today? *menacing glare*

**Feelinguy: **are you okay alice?

**Fashionlvr: **I'm fine jazzy thank you ily!

**Feelinguy: **ily more *virtual kiss*

**Fashionlvr: ***virual kiss back and giggle*

**Feelinguy: **I would be watching me if I were you…just saying…

**Feelinguy has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Bulkyman: ***shudder* I'm scared

**Fashionlvr: **you should be

**Stranger11: **yeah, jasper is a mayor fighter

**Bulkyman: **that's not the big thing. more like… getting into a fight with an empath is not the best thing to do

**Fashionlvr: **definitely not

**Friendlol: **you got what you deserved

**3Ge3: **yeah, but I haven't kicked your ass yet. Watch your back! You won't wake up tomorrow… because I'll turn off your alarm clock!

**Bulkyman: **ugh… you did not just say that

**3Ge3: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

**Fahionlvr: **hahahah!!

**Stranger11: **it was kinda funny man

**Friendlol: **HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH!! OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GEARY!!

**3Ge3: **I love you too sooo much sweetteddy!

**Friendlol: **let's go get some punch

**3Ge3: **whatever you say

**Friendlol has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**3Ge3 has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Bulkyman: **finally!!!

**Stranger11: **victory!!!

**Fashionlvr: **you guys were pigs!

**Bulkyman: **happy pigs

**Stranger11: **yep, totally happy pigs

**Fashionlvr: **ugh… hey! Look! Jacob and Renesmeé are ball dancing!! Aww!!

**Stranger11: **yeah, I see them, I can't believe he came! Well, anything for Renesmeé, I guess

**Bulkyman: **yeah, aww they are so cute!

**Fashionlvr: **…

**Stranger11: **O: did you, Emmett Cullen, just say that?

**Bulkyman: **I mean, look at them, Jacob is so handsome and I totally envy his russet skin… and Renesmeé is just soo pretty with that princess dress

**Stranger11: **are you okay?

**Bulkyman: **you know seth, we should be good people and go apologize to that nice couple we were just rude to. I mean after all we are the hosts to this party and we should treat them like they what they are, royalty. I'll go give mary ann a foot rub.

**Stranger11: **we've lost him!!! *cries*

**Bulkyman: **if you'll excuse me. lady, gentleman, good evening to you. Do enjoy the party

**Bulkyman has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr: **hahahah!! Oh, I love jasper so much!

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Mountlion17: **hi, uh alice, have you seen bella?

**Fashionlvr: **uh, no but you might wanna go check how emmett's doing. Hahahaa!!

**Stranger11: **NOO!! EMMETT HAS BEEN LOST TO AN EMPATH!!!

**Mountlion17: **huh?

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: **Edward! Thank god!! I'm not hallucinating! I swear and I'm not lying, that the elf is chasing me!!!

**Dangermagnet: **I saw him eyeballing me!!!

**Mountlion17: ***sigh* love…

**Dangermagnet: **no, Edward it's true!! It's a crazy elf and it's out to get me since he didn't finish the job!

**Mountlion17: **where are you? I'll go with you

**Dangermagnet: **by the castle

**Mountlion17: **which one?

**Dangermagnet: **I don't know! Check each one!

**Stranger11: **finally! Somebody that gets me!

**Mountlion17: **walk to the punch bella

**Dangermagnet: **okay *super scared, trembling steps toward the punch*

**CrazyE has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**crazyE: **has anybody seen a brunette girl about 5'5 with golden eyes, absolutely pretty and that I hate?

**Fashionlvr: **bella kind of fits into that description

**CrazyE: **yes! That's her name!

**Dangermagnet: **uh… I'm… here?

**CrazyE: **I'm out to get you!!! You won't escape me!! BWAHAHAHA!!! If it's the last thing I do! Me, alfalfa the elf, will get you!

**CrazyE has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: **AHHH!!! A CRAZY ELF NAMED ALFALFA IS OUT TO GET ME!!!!!!

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Mountlion17: **no one is out to get my wife and gets away with it!

**Mountlion17: **get me my gear!

**Mountlion17: ***zoom to glare* I'm going elf hunting…

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11: **o…k….

**Fashionlvr:** freaky elves… not something you see everyday

**Stranger11:** where's Emmett?

**Fashionlvr: **he he look! Emmett is actually giving mary ann a foot rub!

**Stranger11: **grr!!!! I'm going to give Emmett and mary ann a piece of my mind!

**Fashionlvr: **I'll go ball dance with jazzy and thank him!

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11 has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Lognessmonster has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Lognessmonster: **hey!! We heard everyone was having a conversation here and we didn't know about it!

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah! And we also heard an elf was chasing bella or something…

**Lognessmonster: **and that Emmett was giving hugs, kisses and foot rubs to people…

**Hotmechanic22: **whatever with those things I just can't believe you guys excluded us from the conversation!

…

**Lognessmonster: **I think there's no one here…

**Hotmechanic22: **ugh… they excluded us again

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Stranger11: **AHHH!!!! I can't go back!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **finally! Someone here!

**Lognessmonster: **yeah! Hey! why did you exclude us!? Grr!!

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah!

**Stranger11: **ahh!!! No no!! this is not possible!!!! Ah!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **what's wrong man?

**Stranger11: **I just imprinted!!!!!

**Lognessmonster: **ohh…. On who eh? *raising and lowering eyebrows*

**Stranger11: **on that ODD-LAUGHING-DOG-STEALING-BIMBO-CHANGING-WEIRDO-SQUIRREL-HATING-CRAZY-GIRL!

**Lognessmonster: **on mary ann!!!?

**Stranger11: **yes… *sigh* she's just sooooooo prrrreeettyyyy and breathtaking! Aww!! I love her!

**Hotmechanic22: **no man! Don't do that to yourself!!! You can't imprint in that weirdo!!! *horror*

**Stranger11: **I just did… I'd never seen her before… she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. she's caring and sweet and funny and she has the most cute laugh ever… *sigh*

**Stranger11: **I'll go join Emmett on that foot rub!

**Stranger11 has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Hotmechanic22: **noooo!!!!

**Lognessmonster: **hihi… I can't imagine what Emmett will say when he's back to his senses

**Hotmechanic22: **no no no!!!

**Lognessmonster: **mary ann isn't that bad. She's awesome! Come on… let's go dance some more!

**Lognessmonster has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Hotmechanic22 has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Friendlol has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Badmood has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: **what are you doing here?

**Friendlol: **hiding from gear and seth. What are you doing here?

**Dangermagnet: **hiding from a crazy elf. What are you doing rose?

**Badmood: **I'm just hiding from the food fight. My hair is not going to get ruined by disgusting human food. Ew!

**Dangermagnet: **who started the fight anyway?

**Friendlol: **seth and gear…. They got angry and started throwing food at each other… *sigh* … having boys like you isn't easy…

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr: **ARGH!!!! You are all gonna pay!!

**Dangermagnet: **what did we do!!!?

**fashionlvr: **you will pay for bringing that party crashing elf!!!

**Dangermagnet: **O: what!? I'll pay for an elf that wants to kill me!?

**Fashionlvr: **yes!!! He broke esme's table with a baseball bat trying to kill you AND he threw punch on my hair, dress and shoes!! My FAVORITE shoes I might add!

**Dangemagnet: **it's still not my fault!!

**Fashionlvr: **well, who told you to go get an enemy!?

**Fashionlvr: **and YOU! You will pay for making 2 boys fall in love with you and have a food fight in my medieval/ball party!!

**Friendlol:** WHAT!? That's not my fault!!

**Fashionlvr: **yeah yeah… everyone says that!

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Badmood: **few… she didn't know that

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr: **and you!!! Oh yes, I didn't forget!!!

**Fashionlvr: **you will pay for ditching the party and going shopping!

**Fashionlvr: **you'll all pay... bad… *menacing glare*

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: ***gulp*

**Friendlol: ***gulp* what will she do?

**Badmood: **something very very bad…

**Friendlol: **you ditched your own sister's party for shopping?

**Badmood: **… yes *guilty look*

**Dangemagnet: **rose!

**Badmood: **medieval isn't my thing!

**Friendlol: **unbelievable!

**Friendlol has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Dangermagnet: **yeah, poor alice!

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Badmood: **ugh… I felt guilty already! Well, at least the shopping paid off…

**Badmood has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Mountlion17: **elf eliminated

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Lol!! Hope you liked it!!! Please please review review review!!!! Again thanks to bornagoof! Any ideas are accepted :D oh, and make sure you let me know if my guarantee to make you laugh wasn't fulfilled. Free cheesecake remember! Thanks for reading! **


	19. Meetings part 1

**Hii!!!! Yay!! Vacations have started so… as I have said many times before (sigh… I know) I'll probably be writing more often, I hope. Thanks for all your reviws!!! So, this chatroom was basically done by a friend. I helped a little lol! She's coppdancer90!! She's a GENIUS!! Seriously! Lol! This will probably make you laugh like crazy! And this is probably the chatroom with more characters in it! Oh! And new character!!! Yes… you guessed it! CARLISLE! I finally added him to the chatroom! Props to copp who came up with the name! thanks so much copp!! Enjoy! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Badmood: **Rosalie  
**Dangermagnet: **Bella  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Fashionlvr: **Alice  
**Feelinguy: **Jasper  
**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob  
**Stranger11: **Seth  
**Lilalolf: **Leah  
**Chief86: **Charlie  
**Vampmom: **Esme  
**Culldad: **Carlisle  
**Wheelman15: **Billy

**Wheelman15 has entered chatroom  
Vampmom has entered chatroom  
Culldad has entered chatroom  
Chief86 has entered chatroom **

**Vampmom: **thank you for meeting us here on this…. Meeting

**Culldad: **yes, it means a lot

**Chief86: **hehe… nice username Carlisle!

**Culldad: **thank you chief!

**Wheelman15: **well, what are we here to discuss?

**Vampmom: **well, your son has an addiction

**Wheelman15: ** WTF!? Is he on drugs!!?

**Culldad: **calm down Billy!

**Wheelman15: **I'll kill him! Kick his—

**Vampmom: **language Billy!

**Chief86: **what are you talking about Carlisle!......and Esme

**Wheelman15: **how could he do this to me!? *crying*

**Vampmom: **Billy…

**Wheelman15: **I just can't believe it!

**Vampmom: **Billy…

**Wheelman15: **I want to die!!

**Vampmom: **Billy!

**Wheelman15: **why!!? God!? Help me!!!! *kneels*

**Vampmom: **BILLY!

**Wheelman15: **I'll become emo!!

**Culldad: **he's not addicted to drugs!

**Wheelman15: **huh?

**Vampmom: **I'm talking about all our kids

**Wheelman15: **my boy influenced everyone!!! WHY!!?

**Chief86: **Billy stop!

**Wheelman15: **well, explain yourself! do I or do I don't have a reason to become emo?

**Culldad: **you don't… they aren't on drugs!

**Wheelman15: **yes!!!!!!!! Thank you God!

**Chief86: **Billy now, calm down so they can explain!

**Wheelman15: **leave me alone Charlie! I am happy! I am not emo anymore! I am hyper!

**Vampmom: **sigh… Billy calm down

**Culldad: **okay, now… all our children have an addiction

**Wheelman15: **nooo!!! The drugs!!! We can't escape them!!! Run for your children's life!!!!

**Chief86: **ignore him

**Wheelman15: **don't you care for Bella!!?

**Chief86: **yes but—

**Wheelman15: **no! don't talk to me anymore! … bad father!

**Chief86: **Billy…

**Wheelman15: **WHAAT!!!?

**Vampmom: **Billy…

**Wheelman15: **WHAAT!!!?

**Culldad: **I think you need medical assistance

**Wheelman15: **WHAAT!!!? I am not crazy Carlisle!

**Chief86: **ugh… nobody is saying so!

**Wheelman15: **you stop it Charlie!! Why do you hate me!!? you hate Bella too don't you!!!? That's why you don't care about her!!! oohh!!! We found out your secret!!!! *hyperventilates*

**Vampmom: **okay! SHUT UP!!!!!!!

**Wheelman15: **wow! I'd never heard you yelling before

**Culldad: **technically… you're not hearing anything

**Wheelman15: **leave me alone!!! I am not crazy!!!!

**Culldad has left chatroom**

**Wheelman15: **AAAH!!!!! Where did he go!!? He went to get a sedative for me didn't he? You all want to make me believe I'm crazy! But I am NOT!!! You hear me!!? no one can sedate me!!!! leave me alone!!

**Culldad has entered chatroom**

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom **

**Wheelman15: **you put a sedative in my coke didn't you!!? I can't believe it!!! I hate all of you!! *vomits*

**Chief86: **what!? Why did you throw up!?

**Wheelman15: **so the sedative doesn't enter my blood stream!! I won! HA!!!

**Culldad: **hey! I didn't put any sedative on your coke! You didn't have to vomit!

**Wheelman15: **but I liked it! Now I feel thinner!

**Chief86: **great! Now he's bulimic!

**Culldad: **jasper! Just make Billy calm and not bulimic!

**Feelinguy: **kay

**Wheelman15: **wow! I feel like butterflies are inside of me! I'm happy!!

**Vampmom: **oh, thanks sweetheart! Now please let us talk.

**Feelinguy: **hey… what are you all doing here? *suspicious look*

**Culldad: **er…

**Vampmom: **nothing just eh… calming Billy!

**Feelinguy: **riiiiiight… I'll be feeling your moods… just remember that!

**Vampmom: **don't threaten us mister!

**Feelinguy: **sorry Esme

**Feelinguy has left chatroom**

**Vampmom: **all right, everyone ready _now?_

**Chief86: **yes

**Culldad: **aha

**Wheelman15: **yeah, sorry everybody… =(

**Vampmom: **it's okay Billy, well now were her to discuss something important

**Culldad: **our kids are addicted to this chatroom, NOT TO DRUGS

**Wheelman15: **hey! Why is NOT TO DRUGS in capitals?

**Culldad: **sorry, typing mistake

**Wheelman15: **hmm…. Okay…

**Vampmom: **well, yes, we need to do something about it!

**Chief86: **I completely agree!

**Wheelman15: **yeah… I guess… they ARE always on the computer

**Culldad: **hey…

**Wheelman15: **sorry typing mistake

**Culldad: **i wasn't going to say anything about that!

**Wheelman15: **oh! Sorry, another… typing mistake

**Culldad: **ugh… **(OOC-ish chatrooms remember?) **

**Chief86: **umm… you know what?

**Vampmom: **what?

**Chief86: **I really enjoy being here, it's great for free time, funny, and nobody can know if you're being sarcastic or you aren't….hehe… Carlisle is a bad doctor!!

**Culldad: **hey! Was THAT sarcastic!?

**Chief86: **I don't know… hehe

**Culldad: **huh… well that is kind of fun… Billy is crazy!

**Wheelman15: **hey!! I don't like this sarcasticness!

**Chief86: **it was sarcastic Billy…. Or was it? Hehe

**Vampmom: *******sigh* boys! Well…. Men!

**Culldad: **it's fun Esme! Admit it!

**Chief86: **yeah yeah! Admit it!

**Wheelman15: **admit it admit it admit it!

**Vampmom: **fine! I guess it is fine for them to be here once in a while. Only it isn't once in a while! They are addicted!!

**Wheelman15: **…

**Culldad: **to the chatroom Billy! Not to drugs!

**Wheelman15: **oh, all right! I think it's a good thing, maybe. At least it takes their mind off of drugs!

**Vampmom: **so we all agree to let them be?

**Chief86: **sure

**Wheelman15: **why not?

**Culldad: **okay…

**Vampmom: **great! Meeting done!

**Chief86: **well bye! Have a good day!

**Wheelman15: **yeah, sorry about everything…

**Dangermagnet ****has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **

**Dangermagnet: **hey! We heard there was like a special parent meeting here and we didn't know about it!!! We're hurt!

**Mountlion17: **well, Bella is…

**Dangermagnet: **I thought we agreed to do this together Edward!

**Mountlion17: **fine…

**Culldad: **what are you talking about Edward?

**Dangermagnet: **that you guys, including my own father! Excluded us from this meeting!!

**Chief86: **well, like you said, it was a parent meeting

**Dangermagnet: **aren't _we _parents too!!!?

**Chief86: **huh? Oh!! Right… I forgot about Renesmeé…

**Dangermagnet: ***gasp* you forget your own granddaughter! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Well, except Billy… he's not related to Renesmeé in any way…

**Mountlion17: **uh… yeah he is…. Technically, Billy is her father-in-law-to-be. Wow… long name family status thingy…

**Dangermagnet: ***double gasp* you forget your own daughter-in-law-to-be!! You should too be ashamed of yourself!!

**Vampmom: **well, we're sorry dears

**Dangermagnet: **the next time you have a secret parent meeting… I'll expect to be noticed! Hmph!

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom **

**Culldad: **we're sorry Edward. We still count you as our children

**Mountlion17: **it's okay Carlisle. Don't worry

**Chief86: **well! Hasn't Bella become a little dramatic!!

**Mountlion17: **hahaha, yes she has

**Vampmom: **don't worry about it Edward. We aren't concerned about Renesmeé over this matter

**Mountlion17: **okay… if you say so

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **Edward!! When I stomp out of someplace you're supposed to follow me!

**Mountlion17: **sorry love, on my way

**Dangermagnet: **hmph!

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **bye everyone!

**Mountlion1****7 has left chatroom**

**Chief86: **well, bye, I did enjoy this meeting very much! =D

**Wheelman15: **yeah, so did I kind of… ¬ ¬

**Chief86 has left chatroom**

**Wheelman15 has left chatroom **

**Vampmom: **hahahaha!

**Culldad: **what is it?

**Vampmom: **that Billy! He's sooo crazy! It was very fun! Hahaahhaha!

**Culldad: **it was… a little disturbing

**Vampmom: **well, I was lmao all the time!! **(hehe… imagine **_**esme**_** saying this! And you WILL lyao!)**

**Culldad: **I thought I heard laughter coming from our room…

**Culldad: **hahahahaha! Well, yes, it was funny!

**Vampmom: **hahahaah!

**Wheelman15 has enetred chatroom**

**Wheelman15: **hey! I heard what you said!

**Culldad: **well… technically—

**Wheelman15: **well, I read! Whatevs!

**Vampmom: **whatevs?

**Wheelman15: **I'm hurt!

**Vampmom: **we're sorry Billy

**Wheelman15: **okay!…bye =D

**Wheelman15 has left chatroom **

**Culldad: **bipolar too it seems…

**Vampmom: **this chatroom isn't safe anymore

**Vampmom has left chatroom **

**Culldad: **I still think he might need medical assistance…

**Culldad: **it is funny though…

**Culldad: **hey, I'm alone!

**Culldad: **maybe I need medical assistance… wait! No I don't!

**Culldad: **better stop this! This is an Emmett thing… so Edward says… or is it a Billy thing? Huh… good questions… better just go…

**C****ulldad: **wait! Oh… idea!

**Culldad has left chatroom **

**Okay so… I was typing this down and I notices I already had 1,400 words and still 4 notebook paper sheets full of the hilarious stuff copp wrote… so, I'm dividing it in 2 parts!! Yay! Don't worry! It will probably be up tomorrow or in 2 days tops! ****Oh! And if you're wondering what Carlisle's idea was… you'll find out in the next chatroom lol! Hope you enjoyed it!! You know… my cheesecake will get spoiled if nobody claims it… oh well, it's a happy spoiled! :D thanks for reading! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!! **


	20. Meetings part 2

**Here's the second part!!! Yay! Thanks for all your reviews and support and everything guys!!! Thanks so much!! and a shout out to every Michael Jackson (RIP) fan out there!!! I can't believe he died!! I'm shocked!! Enjoy! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Badmood: **Rosalie  
**Dangermagnet: **Bella  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Fashionlvr: **Alice  
**Feelinguy: **Jasper  
**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob  
**lognessmonster: **Renesmeé  
**Stranger11: **Seth  
**Lilalolf: **Leah  
**Chief86: **Charlie  
**Vampmom: **Esme  
**Culldad: **Carlisle  
**Wheelman15: **Billy

**Badmood has entered chatroom**  
**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**  
**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom**  
**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom**  
**Feelinguy has entered chatroom**  
**Hotmechanic22 has entered chatroom**  
**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**  
**Lilalolf has entered chatroom  
lognessmonster has entered chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **thank you for meeting me here on this… meeting

**Dangermagnet: **my pleasure! At least to THIS one I was invited!

**Mountlion17: **let it go love…

**Dangermagnet: **hey! I'm still mad at you!

**Mountlion17: **I'm sorry love. Please don't be mad at me

**feelinguy: **wow! I never thought I'd live to see the day bella is mad at Edward!

**Stranger11: **apocalips!!!! Run for your lives!!!

**Lilalolf: **it's apocalypses idiot!

**Stranger11: **I thought everyone had moved on over that! I'm no grammar genius!!! **(hehe… long time since that) **

**Feelinguy: **hey! That's emmett's line!

**Stranger11: **he won't mind!

**Fashionlvr: **ok… yeah… we're here to discuss something important!

**Stranger11: **well, hurry it up will ya? I got to go with mary ann!

**Fashionlvr: **you were the one delaying it! ugh!! and you're making ME delay it by telling you you are delaying it!!! Grr!!

**Hotmechanic22: **hey bloodsucker!

**Dangermagnet: **which one?

**Hotmechanic22: **oh, right… well, Edward…

**Mountlion17: **yeah?

**Hotmechanic22: **Carlisle called me… he uh… asked about my father's medical history…. What's that about?

**Mountlion17: **no idea whatsoever!

**Hotmechanic22: **…

**Bulkyman ****has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **few! Made it in time!

**Fashionlvr: **umm… Emmett… you weren't invited…

**Bulkyman: **wha!? Well I came anyway so…

**Fashionlvr: ***eye roll*

**Bulkyman: **I would like to start a moderated debate

**Fashionlvr: **okay… topic?

**Bulkyman: **hey! Follow the rules!

**Fashionlvr: **fine! The delegate of…

**Bulkyman: **emmettruleslavia

**Fashionlvr: **ugh…emmettruleslavia has made a motion to start a moderate debate who seconds the motion?

**Mountlion17: **I do…whatever…

**Dangermagnet: **ohhoho!!! You agree with Emmett yet you don't agree with me!!!!?

**Mountlion17: **love…

**Dangermagnet: **don't you "love" me!!

**Fashionlvr: **no time for couple fighting!!!! The delegate of Edward seconds the motion… all those in favor?

*all hands raised*

**Fashionlvr: **against?

**Bulkyman: ***raises hand*

**Fasionlvr: **WHAT!!!!? Oh! ARGH!! This takes too long and it's stupid!!!!!! Just say the topic already!!!

**Bulkyman: **alright… sheesh! Isn't somebody cranky today!

**Bulkyman: **I would like to establish the topic of: maryann sucks!!

**Fashionlvr: **…

**Stranger11: **hey man!!! Not cool!!

**Hotmechanic22: **why don't you go to rehab so you can get over that?

**Bulkyman: **oh!! Rehab was sooooo cool!!! They gave me like this cool jacket and i could hug myself all the time!!

**Hotmechanic22: **haha…uh… seriously?

**Bulkyman: ***nods*

**Hotmechanic22: **…

**Fashionlvr: **no time for that either!!!! all those in favor to the topic: mary ann sucks?

*crickets*

**Bulkyman: **oh! Come on!!! No one agrees!? a second of that laugh is all you need to agree!!!

**Hotmechanic22: ** I kind of agree but… I can't cause seth's my brother… stupid brother…

**Lognessmonster: **hey! I thought we agreed to leave mary ann and seth alone jake!

**Hotmechanic22: **sorry nessie

**Bulkyman: **fine! How bout: seth doesn't know how to imprint right!

**Hotmechanic22: **I'm totally with you on that one!!!

**Lognessmonster: ***glare*

**Hotmechanic22: **I mean… no

**Fashionlvr: **against?

*hands raised*

**Bulkyman: **why!? Mary ann is a fake!!

**Stranger11: **hey! You're girl is horrible and I don't say anything about her!!

**Badmood: **wtf!? Shut your snout dog!!

**Bulkyman: **are you trying to tell me something?

**Stranger11: **ugh…and why a fake exactly?

**Bulkyman: **… it was the first adjective that popped into my mind…

**Fashionlvr: **Emmett, why do you hate her so much!?

**Bulkyman: **because she thinks I'm a stalker!!

**Fashionlvr: **so?

**Bulkyman: **so…so…so…so… *cries* everyone hates me!!!!

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Feelinguy: **gay

**Hotmechanic22: **totally!

**Fashionlvr: **finally!

**Hotmechanic22: **hey, that rhymed!

**Lilalolf: **can we just stop this foolishness and get on with the stupid meeting thing!!!!! And will you stop saying emmett's gay and that things rhyme!!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **hey… why are you defending Emmett huh? *raises eyebrows* oooh!!! Do you… like him? do you… looooove him?

**Lilalolf: **wtf!!!? Ugh! Will you just get this over with or I'm out!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **oooh!!!! Leah and the dumb leech!!!!

**Badmood: **if you don't shut your snout too I'll break it dog!

**Hotmechanic22: **oooh!!!! Somebody got jealous!!!

**Badmood: **just get this over alice!

**Fashionlvr: **fine! I—

**Lilalolf: **what!? I say "get this over with" and you don't get this over with BUT!!!! The dumb blonde says it and you do!!!!!!

**Badmood: **face it brownie… nobody cares what you say

**Lilalolf: **yeah well let me tell you!!! You are a—

**Fashionlvr: **let's not get angry people!! Okay so I was saying…

**Stranger11: **hold that thought! I'll go hit Emmett for insulting my sweet mary ann!

**Lilalolf: **now?

**Stranger11: **well, I couldn't leave in the middle of what seemed like the beginning of a very interesting cat fight!

**Badmood: **why you little—

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **breath and relax Rosalie

**Badmood: **don't tell me what to do!

**Mountlion17: **fine! I was just trying to help!

**Dangermagnet: **Edward! You've "helped" enough today kay?

**Mountlion17: **bella I already said I was—

**Stranger11 has entered chatroom**

**Stranger11: **done!

**Lilalolf: **well that was fast

**Stranger11: **lightning fast!

**Lilalolf: **ugh… ruin the compliment

**Stranger11: **sorry

**Fashionlvr: **well, yeah, aha…. As I was saying… we're here to discuss an important matter!

**Dangermagnet: **yes, you've told us

**Fashionlvr: **well… jasper and I have been talking about it and we think—

**Hotmechanic22: **you guys want to have a baby!!! :D

**Fashionlvr: **uh… no

**Feelinguy: **we can't have babies idiot

**Hotmechanic22: **oh… right

**Fashionlvr: **anyways… we were talking about it and we think a new day should be celebrated!

**Badmood: **what do you mean?

**Fashionlvr: **"get Emmett ticked day!"

**Hotmechanic22: **keep going

**Feelinguy: **you know like… uh… the day I can't mention cause certain person is here

**Lilalolf: **oh, right!

**Mountlion17: **sounds good to me

**Dangermagnet: **and to me… unless, Edward wants to disagree again

**Mountlion17: **bella please!!

**Dangermagnet: **shh! We'll talk later… oh yes! We WILL talk

**Mountlion17: ***gulp*

**Badmood: **whoa! Stop right there! My husband is not to be ticked!

**Fashionlvr: **I thought you'd agree!

**Badmood: **I do but… idk… It felt low to not say anything…

**Fashionlvr: **right! You feel low not saying anything but you don't feel low ditching your sister's party!!!

**Badmood: **I already said I was sorry!!!

**Fashionlvr: **well you are not forgiven!

**Badmood: **sheesh! Cranky AND resentful!

**Dangermagnet: **back to the point kay?

**Badmood: **fine!

**Fashionlvr: **fine!

**Hotmechanic22: ** I say we go for it!

**Stranger11: **me too!!

**Fashionlvr: **muahahaha!!!

**Feelinguy:** muahahahaha!!!

**Mountlion17: **evilly laughing couple… again

**Fashionlvr: **shall we put a date to it?

**Stranger11: ** on emmett's birthday!!

**Fashionlvr: **YES! Muahahah!!! It will make him suffer even more!!!

**Feelinguy: **muahhaaha!!!!

**Stranger11: **hey! Stop laughing like that! it reminds me of the unspeakable one!!

**Feelinguy: **sorry…

**Mountlion17: **so it's set

**Lilalolf: **emmett's birthday it is

**Feelinguy: **oooh!! I love it!! I can't wait!!

**Stranger11: **me neither!!

**Lilalolf: **ugh… all this drama and fighting just for this!!!?

**Fashionlvr: **yeess….

**Lilalolf: **why did I even waste my time…

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **seth! I'll have revenge!!!

**Stranger11: **over…?

**Bulkyman: **I forgot! But, I now I was going to get revenge over something so I will!!

**Stranger11: **I'm scared

**Bulkyman: **hey, was that sarcasm!?

**Stranger11: **er… no

**Bulkyman: **oh, okay! So… what were you guys talking about?

**Fashionlvr: **eh… shopping?

**Dangermagnet: **yeah yeah!

**Bulkyman: **oh well then, when are you going?

**Fashionlvr: **eh… now!

**Badmood: **yes we are!

**Dangermagnet: **lets go!

**Lognessmonster: **I'm going too!

**Lilalolf: **me too!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Stranger11: **…?

**Hotmechianc22: **…??

**Lialolf: **what!? Can't a girl shop once in a while too!? GOD!!

**Lilalolf has left chatroom  
Fashionlvr has left chatroom  
Badmood has left chatroom  
Dangermagnet has left chatroom  
Lognessmonster has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **well, just us men! :D

**Mountlion17: **uh… I have to go too

**Bulkyman: **where?

**Mountlion17: **to the… bathroom

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **wha? You don't use the bathroom!

**Stranger11: ** I have to leave. I'm going with mary ann to the movies. Bye!

**Bulkyman: **ugh… I didn't ask did i?

**Stranger11 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **jacob, jasper

**Hotmechanic22: **uh… I'll go get Carlisle that medical record thing

**Hotmechanic22 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **hey! Why is everybody leaving!?

**Feelinguy has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **you can at least make up an excuse like everyone else!!

**Bulkyman: **why does everyone hate me!!!!? *cries in corner*

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Soo…. Did you enjoy it like I asked you to? :D REVIEWREWVIEWREVIEWREWVIEW!!!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!! **

**I got an idea… every chatroom I'll ask a question and a poll. It can be fanfiction related… tv related… books related… whatever lol! Leave the answer on your review!! **

**Do you know why Adam Sandler and Rob Schneider are always in the same movies? **

**Poll: coca cola or pepsi!? :D **

**ANSWERANSWERANSWERNANSWER!!!! Thanks for reading!! **


	21. Victoria Secret Shopping!

**Hi everyone!!!! Okay… I know I know it's been quite a while and I know that I never keep my promises and I'm sooooo sorry! But, technically it's still vacations so, I can still update some more lol! Thanks for sticking with me guys! Thanks for all your support and reviews! Oh, and I also posted a new story called Dazzling Brightness! Give it a try please! Thanks so much Darlin24 for the idea of this chapter!!! And sorry it took me so long to do it! Oh! And I have a message for Erika! It will be at the bottom! :D enjoy! **

**Fashionlvr: **Alice  
**Badmood: **Rosalie  
**Lognesscutie: **Renesmeé  
**Mountlion17: **Edward

**Fashionlvr has entered chatroom **_**mobile  
**_**Badmood has entered chatroom **_**mobile  
**_**Lognesscutie has entered chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Fashionlvr: **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!! Wasup hommies!?

**Lognesscutie: **is something wrong with you aunt Alice?

**Badmood: **she gets shop fever every time she sees a mall… you get used to it…

**Fashionlvr: **duuuude! I dig what you did to your name! it's epic dawg!!!

**Lognesscutie: **thanks auntie!! I thought I would be cuter to be named cutie than monster lol!

**Badmood: **yeah, it is cuter :D

**Fashionlvr: **Mc alice is in the shizzle!! Ready to shop till I finish all my silver hommie!!

**Lognesscutie: **she gets back to normal, right? *backs away*

**Badmood: **yeah… her alice senses kick in when she actually ENTERS the store

**Lognesscutie: **good

**Fashionlvr: **yo!! we goin inside the crib o wha!?

**Badmood: **yeah

**Fashionlvr: **yeahyeah!! That's what I'm talking about!

*they enter*

**Fashionlvr: **yay!!!!! Shopping!!!! So sorry you saw me like that nessie!!! I can't stop myself. Carlisle has classified it as… shop fever *shutters*

**Lognesscutie: **it's okay aunt alice. Now remind me why we're using our cell phones when we're right next to each other?

**Fashionlvr: ***gasp* she doesn't know of the rule!!!

**Badmood: **what do you want alice? I'm sure bella's never taken her! and if she has…

**Lognesscutie: **she has!

**Badmood: **well, you know Bella isn't the correct person to teach nessie the ropes in shopping

**Fashionlvr: **nessie… you HAVE to text!! Cause what about when you go into the fitting room!? You got to take pictures of yourself in awesome outfits!!! AND you got to send them to the girls you're with!! IT'S A RULE!!

**Badmood: **yeah, it is nessie…

**Lognesscutie: **but… can't you just… come out of the dressing room?

**Fashionlvr: **are you questioning my authority as a shopping teacher Renesmeé Carlie Cullen? *vicious stare*

**Lognesscutie: **c-c-course not!!

**Fashionlvr: ***grins* good! now, lets get to shopping!!

**Badmood: **oooh!!! Victoria Secret!!!!

**Fashionlvr: **yessss!!!!!! *squeels*

**Badmood: **omg! I love this one!! Fitting room time!!!

**Fashionlvr: **be right there!!! Oooooooooh!!! Look at this!!!!! And this!! And this one!!! And that one!!! And these!!! And those!!!! Aaaaahh!!!! Have you seen the new lip gloss!!! It's an awesome color!!!!

**Fashionlvr: **I'll totally buy it!!! But, first, to try these on!!!!! yay!!!!!

**Lognesscutie: **uh… I'll wait here

**Fashionlvr: **you don't see anything you like?

**Lognesscutie: **maybe later hehe

**Fashionlvr: **kay brb!

**Badmood: **kay… so look at this one *sends picture*

**Badmood: **think Emmett will like it!? :D

**Fashionlvr: **it is HOT! Yeah totally!!

**Badmood: **I thought so too! I'll go look at some of the lip glosses… I need one too!!!

**Fashionlvr: **look at this one *sends picture*

**Fashionlvr: **what do you think?

**Badmood: **it's a little slutty…

**Fashionlvr: **you think!?

**Badmood: **yep

**Fashionlvr: **how bout you nessie?

**Lognesscutie: **uh… yeah, you do kind of look like a slut…

**Fashionlvr: **…

**Lognesscutie: **not in a bad way of course!!

**Badmood: **it's fine nessie! That's what we girls do… tell each other when the other one looks slutty!

**Badmood: **watch!... you look like a slut with that alice!

**Fashionlvr: **fine! I got 4 like this one… one of every color. But…Bye bye *throws them out the dressing room*

**Badmood: **see?

**Lognesscutie: **kay…

**Badmood: **ooooh!!! Look at this lip gloss!!!! *sends picture*

**Fashionlvr: **heey!! That was the color I wanted!

**Badmood: **I'll lend it to you…

**Fashionlvr: **fine! what about this one? *sends picture*

**Fashionlvr: **I think jasper will totally like this one!

**Badmood: **yeah!! Definitely!!

**Fashionlvr: **yay!!! I'll buy it!! One in red and one in black!

**Badmood: **O:

**Lognesscutie: **umm…what do you think of this one? *sends picture*

**Fashionlvr: **it is sexy nessie!!!

**Badmood: **yeah! Try it on!!!

**Lognesscutie: **kay I will… though I doubt I'll buy it…

**Fashionlvr: **hey!! Look at THIS gloss!! *sends picture*

**Badmood: **hey! That one's better! Change it. I'll give you this one back!

**Fashionlvr: **no way rose!!

**Badmood: ***snarls*

**Fashionlvr: ***sticks out tongue*

**Lognesscutie: **uh… *sends picture*

**Badmood: **omg! You look awesome!

**Fashionlvr: **yeah!!! Wait till jacob sees you!!

**Lognesscutie: **what!!? I would never show jacob this!!

**Badmood: **then why would you buy it?

**Fashionlvr: **it never hurts to have one!!

**Lognesscutie: **I don't think it's my type really…

**Fashionlvr: **you should totally buy it nessie!!

**Lognesscutie: **hmm…

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom**

**Mountlion17: **WTF!!? RENESMEE WHAT ARE YOU WEARING IN THAT PICTURE!!!!!!!!!? ?

**Lognesscutie: **uh…

**Mountlion17: **ur buying that for my daughter!!!!!?

**Fashionlvr: **n-n-n-n-n-n-o

**Mountlion17: **I'm going over there right now!!!

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Badmood: **uh-oh

**Fashionlvr: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!

**Badmood has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **_**mobile**_

**Lognesscutie:** My dad's going to kill them!!

**Mountlion17 has entered chatroom **

**Mountlion17: **got that right!

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Lognesscutie: **crap!

**Lognesscutie has left chatroom **_**mobile **_

**Hehe… hope you liked it!!! Again thanks Darlin24!!!!! Please review!!!! And tell me any idea that pops into your head!! :D **

**Well, nobody answered my question but... some of you answered my poll and the winner is… *drum roll* PEPSI!! Yay! Thanks to you all that answered my poll!! I personally prefer coke but… pepsi won lol! Here are the new ones! **

**Q: Do you think new moon will be better than twilight? (the movie I mean)**

**P: twitter or facebook!? :D **

**Please please answer!!! thanks for reading!! **

**My note to Erika:**

**Thanks sooooo much for all your reviews!! thanks for all the support I really appreciate it!!! I really wanted to tell you that but I didn't really have a way to do it. Then you gave me your email but… fanfiction erases emails idk why… it's random so… leave your email in your review again!! Only… you trick fanficiton muahaha! Instead of blablabla.... Put: blablabla hotmail or whatever. Put a space between the and the hotmail or between the name and the :D that way they don't know it's an email lol!!! thanks again!! **

**And thanks to all the people that have reviewed my chatrooms but don't have an account so, I can't reply to you lol! But, I really appreciate all of them!!! Thanks soo much!!! **


	22. The art of RANDOMNESS!

**Hello!!! As you may or may not have noticed i updated all my stories today!! Yay!! That's cause I promised myself (and this promise I did keep) that I would update ALL my stories in my "one-year-fanfiction" anniversary!! xD and that is today or at least… around today lol! Idk when I made the account but my first story was published Aug, 31, 08! So... I guess it's around today lol! Well… enjoy! **

**PS: this would be best to read if hyper... lol! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett **(what would a chatroom be without our dear Emmett?)  
Dangermagnet: **bella

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **huh… where is everyone today?

**Bulkyman: **I'm here Mr. Emmett!

**Bulkyman: **well that's quite true Mr. Emmett

**Bulkyman: **you know Mr. Emmett I think Mr. Emmett is quite long... it takes me forever to write Mr. Emmett and it's really exhausting so I think we should change Mr. Emmett

**Bulkyman: **I couldn't agree more! How bout… coolem!!?

**Bulkyman: **seems marvelous! And for you… dumbem!?

**Bulkyman: **YEAH!......what!? I'm not dumb! I'm-I'm-I'm you!

**Bulkyman: **no, we are totally different people… I'm, as said, cool… you, on the other hand, are dumb…

**Bulkyman: **that is very mean!! GOODBYE TO YOU MR. EMMETT!!

**Bulkyman: **bulkyman has left chatroom

**Bulkyman: **what's wrong with him… hmph!... saying I'm dumb… *mutters under breath*

**Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **hey em!? WAZZUUP!!!!!?

**Bulkyman: **oh nothing… just got in a fight with… myself?

**Dangermagnet: **Emmett!? You're supposed to say: nothing, watching the game… havin' a bud

**Bulkyman: **why?

**Dangermagnet: **you haven't seen the commercial?

**Bulkyman: **what commercial?

**Dangermagnet: **ugh… never mind…

**Dangermagnet: **you know what you need to cheer up!?

**Bulkyman: **yeah…?

**Dangermagnet: **A RANDOM CONVERSATION!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **wha?

**Dangermagnet: **yeah, I mean you know yesterday… I went to the park and you where with me!

**Bulkyman: **I was?

**Dangermagnet: **yeah! Now, remind me… was the tree we saw orange or blue?

**Bulkyman: **… uh… neither… it was green

**Dangermagnet: **you're right!!! It was blue and with pink polka dots!!!! And it was giving candy!!!! And remember that cat!? It was sooo awesome!!

**Bulkyman: **yeah! It was black! *happy*

**Dangermagnet: **em… that's not random…

**Bulkyman: **oh… sorry

**Dangermagnet: **you are just a beginner in the art of RANDOMNESS!

**Bulkyman: ***becomes extremely hyper and talking super fast* I REMEMBER!!!!! IT WAS YELLOW!!!! AND HAD THE EYES OF A SPIDER!!! MAUHAAHHA AND THE NOSE OF AN ELEPHANT!!!!!! AND IT CLIMBED LIKE A MONKEY WITH its TAIL!!!!!! AND MUAHA MUAHA MUAHA MUAHA HA HA HA…. HAHAHA….. HE HE…. HIHI…. HU HU … HO HO HO!!!!

**Bulkyman: ***high-pitched voice* SANTA CLOUS IS COMING TO TOWN!!!!! AND THE KID IN THE DRIVEWAY!!!! LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT HIM!!!! HE WAS NAUGHTY!!! WAY TOo NAUGHTY!!!! Oh!!! Look!! I can make an A decrease!!! Aaª

**Bulkyman: **I'm a total magician!!!

**Dangermagnet: **eh… Emmett…

**Bulkyman: **and then I went to the rollercoaster… and it was like BAM!!!!! I fell and cracked my RIB!!!! Hahahahahaa!!! IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!! And then mary ann came and I was like "oh! Get out of my face girlfriend!!" *moves head and snaps fingers*

**Bulkyman: **and she was all… "no! get away from me Emmett or I will get a restraining order against you!" na na na na na NOTHING CAN RESTRAIN THE EMMETT!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **I'm a lean mean non-restraining machine!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **"YO SETH!!!! GET A BETTER GIRLFRIEND WON'TCHA!!!!!"

**Bulkyman: **oh! I'm alice and I dance while I walk ni ni ni nini…

**Bulkyman: **oh I'm Edward and I can read your mind!!! Bow down to my superiority!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **hi… I'm… jasper…. And… I …. Control… emotions… when… I …. Want…. To… but… I …. Don't… do… people… favors… cause…. I'm… such… a…. PAIN… IN… THE… BUTT-T !!!!

**Bulkyman: ***mutters under breath* stupid jasper… wouldn't make seth hate mary ann…

**Bulkyman:** hey!!! What if it were like MUTTER UNDER BREAD!!!!! It'd be like "HEY! PASS ME THE BREAD SO I CAN MUTTER UNDER IT!!!!"

**Dangermagnet: **hahaha

**Bulkyman: **what if bread was made of steel! That'd be hard to eat wouldn't it!

**Bulkyman: **METAL CEREAL!!! Hehe… instead of corn pops… METAL POPS!!

**Bulkyman: **gotta have Mpops!!!!

**Bulkyman: **bronze spaghetti!!! YUM!!!

**Bulkyman: **SILVER BEARS!!!!! *mouth waters*

**Bulkyman: **iron doughnuts!!!

**Bulkyman: **WHAT IF IRON MAN WAS MADE OF DOUGHNUTS!!!!?

**Bulkyman: **it'd be like "DOUGHNUT MAN!!!!!" tu tu ruru!!

**Bulkyman: **that'd be so delicious… I mean there IS a gingerbread man!? Why can't there be like a doughnut man!!?

**Bulkyman: **and why discriminate the youth!!!? Can't it be gingerbread BOY!!!? Huh!? Huh!? TAKE THAT YOU COOKIE MAKERS!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **ohh!!! Wait till I sue you for discriminating the youth!!! Oh you guys are in BIG TROUBLE!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **oh ho ho!!! But it's not your only crime is it!!!!? You are also discriminating the WOMEN and the ELDERLY!!!? Oh you guys are the WORST!!!

**Bulkyman: **YOU SICKEN ME!!!!

**Bulkyman: **what if people really DID get sick!!!! It's be like " oh there's mary ann!" BAM!! INSTANT PUKE!!!

**Bulkyman: **if you eat only water... is your vomit transparent?

**Bulkyman: **OH!!! IMAGINE LIKE INVISIBLE PUKE!!!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **you are mindin your own business when *splash* you land on something DISGUSTING!!!

**Bulkyman: **"WHO MADE THIS INVISIBLE PUKE!?"

**Bulkyman: **it was the invisible boy your majesty!

**Bulkyman: **OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!

**Bulkyman: **man! Don't you think the queen of hearts in alice in wonderland is super HOT!!!

**Bulkyman: **I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!

**Bulkyman: **AAH!!! I DID NOT JUST SAY "I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT"!!!!

**Bulkyman: **bad Emmett! BAD TONGUE!!!!

**Bulkyman: **you are dead to me!!!! "R.I.P. Emmett's tongue" **(remembered this from Jenna009!!) **

**Bulkyman: **poor tongue… it never saw it coming!!!

**Bulkyman: **ya know… how random is that that the tongue is the strongest muscle or something like that!?

**Bulkyman: **how can a dead tongue compare to these babies!! *flexes muscles*

**Bulkyman: **BEAT THAT TONGUE!!!!

**Bulkyman: **hot wheels… beat that!

**Bulkyman: **I want to start a car collection!!! So I can have all the cars in the world and then… CONQUER THE WORLD!!!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **MUAHAHA!!!

**Bulkyman: **RANDOM FEVER!!!!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **AAAAAAAH!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bulkyman: ***screams his head off and runs around the house for half an hour*

**Bulkyman: ***pants* that was… exhausting

**Bulkyman: **but you're right!!! RANDOMNESS IS THE BEST!!!!!

**Dangermagnet: **glad you liked my method :D

**Dangermagnet: **GOLD COOKIES!!!!!

**Dangermagnet: **HAHAHAHA!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Dangermagnet: **HAHAHA!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Dangermagnet: **HAHA!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Dangermagnet: **HA!

**Bulkyman: **…

**Dangermagnet: **what!? You're not the only one that can say random stuff!!!

**Bulkyman: **PLEASE BELLA!! _Gold cookies! _

**Bulkyman: **that's just dumb…

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **¬¬

**Dangermagnet: **RANDOM!!!!!!

**Dangermagnet has left chartroom**

**Hehe… hope you liked it!!! Please please review!!! I'm currently traumatized with the word random so… if you are traumatized too… be sure to let me know lol! REVIEW OR THE DOUGHNUT MAN WILL GET YOU!!! **

**Well… only one person answered my poll and question. Thank you LIv!! Her answer was FACEBOOK!!! And the question… ****theres no way new moon could be worse than twilight so new moon has to be better**

**Hmm… what will it be this time? **

**Q: Have you ever wondered what other people wonder?  
P: Nigahiga or Smosh? **

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!**

**PSS: i couldn't update blinding sunshine... it'll be up probablya round this week though :D **


	23. Get Seth in Trouble Day part 2

**Ring ring…Heelloo!!! I know i know… long long time since last update BUT… i've finally updated :D yay!!! Hope you remember this day! What are you guys doing for Halloween? TELL ME! **

**PS: I wrote this on oct 28 and well… I didn't upload it until now… sorry! I said I would tomorrow and then tomorrow and well you get the point lol! Sorry! It's just my computer is so freakin slow that I look at the computer and it's like "ugh" I'm soooo lazy and anti-patient as to wait for it to power up then to open word and then to open internet and then to open the page and then to upload. TO DO IT IS LIKE 3 HOURS!!!! I have to go to my bedroom and do something so I don't just sit and stare at the monitor AND LOOSE MY NERVES!! **

**Well… enjoy :D **

**Dangermagnet:** Bella  
**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Feelinguy: **Jasper  
**Badmood: **Rosalie  
**Mountlion17: **Edward  
**Fashionlvr: **Alice  
**Hotmechanic22: **Jacob  
**Stranger11: **Seth  
**Lilalolf: **Leah  
**lognesscutie: **Renesmeé

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom  
feelinguy has entered chatroom  
fashionlvr has entered chatroom  
mountlion17 has entered chatroom  
badmood has entered chatroom  
dangermagnet has entered chatroom  
lognesscutie has entered chatroom  
**

**Bulkyman: **MUAHAHA!!!! **(imagine him like this please xD ****.com/watch?v=-ajmk9rRFgY&feature=related**** seconds 20-30)**

**Lognesscutie: **okay… creepy laugh uncle emmett

**Mountlion17: **are you sure you want to be a part of this nessie?

**Dangermagnet: **yeah… I don't think it's a good idea… Emmett has just displayed what kind of madness this brings… *looks angrily at Emmett*

**Bulkyman: **what me!? Crazyness is a perk in this sort of thing…

**Fashionlvr: **bella's right nessie… are you positive you want in on this?

**Feelinguy: ***sinister voice* it will be one the most traumatic and FUN times of your life!! MUAHAHAHA

**Bulkyman: **I've been training for this moment since I was born!!! It's destiny!!

**Lognesscutie: **are you kidding mom? I would NEVER miss this for the world!!!

**Lognesscutie: **sinister voices, creepy laughs, crazyness, madness AND a whole day of messing and getting in trouble uncle seth… what more do you want!? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **(****.com/watch?v=jG5rQ3D_Zrw****)**

**Mountlion17: **NOO!!! WE LOST HER!!!!

**Mountlion17: **my daughter is lost NOOO!!! EMMETT HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!!!!!! my daughter will never be the same again NOOOO!!!!! PLEASE GOD!!!!!! What did I ever do to you!!!!!!

**Bulkyman: **what me!? it was JASPER with his snister voice!!

**Mountlion17: **you are dead to me!!

**Bulkyman: **well technically I am dead…

**Mountlion17: **you will paaay!!!!!

**Dangermagnet: **Edward! Snap out of it! *slaps*

**Mountlion17: **thank you… I needed that…

**Lognesscutie: **seriously dad… I'm fine… maybe you should go lie down a little…

**Danegrmagnet: **yeah… I think it's a good idea…

**Mountlion17: **no way my friend… I'm supervising this whole thing! NOT LETTING _ANY_ OF YOU GO OVER THE TOP!...... _EMMETT!_

**Bulkyman: **what me!?... again… when have I ever gone over the top!?

*all look disbelieving*

**Bulkyman:** what!?

**Mountlion17: **I'm staying here

*aww!!*

**Mountlion17: **what!?

**Fashionlvr: **no offence Edward but… you always have to poop the party

**Feelinguy: **yeah… PARTYPOOPER!

**Mountlion17: ***gasp* my own family!!

**Dangermagnet: **face it Edward… this isn't really your scene…

**Mountlion17: **my own wife!!!

**Lognesscutie: **I'll keep everyone in check for you daddy :D

**Mountlion17: **my own daughter!!

**Mountlion17: **fine! I can tell that no one wants me here

**Feelinguy: **finally!

**Mountlion17: **fine!

**Feelinguy: **fine

**Mountlion17: **fine

**Fashionlvr: **fine

**Mountlion17: **fine

**Bulkyman: **FIN-E!!

**Mountlion17: **fine

**Dangermagnet: **fine

**Mountlion17: **fine

**Lognesscutie: **fine daddy

**Mountlion17: **fine

**Badmood: **fine…

**Mountlion17: **when did you get here?

**Fashionlvr: **don't prolong your stay here Edward!

**Mountlion17: **fine!

**Fashionlvr: **fine!

**Bulkyman: **will you just go!!

**Mountlion17: **fine!

…

**Mountlion17: **I said… fine!

**Bulkyman: **I heard ya…

**Mountlion17: **fine!

**Badmood: **ugh I'll do it! *unplugs edward's computer* there… FINALLY!

**Dangermagnet: **heey! Don't unplug my husband unwillingly!

**Badmood: **you were about to do it!

**Dangermagnet: ***takes away hand from plug* NO I WASN'T!

**Badmood: **yeah you wear!!!

**Bulkyman: **FINALLY!!!! SOMEONE THAT IS _NOT _A GRAMMAR GENIUS!!!!!! Another reason to love you even more *leans in to kiss*

**Badmood: ***slaps him away* what?

**Bulkyman: **ow!

**Badmood: **Oh… so you're calling me dumb huh!?

**Bulkyman: **what!? No! I just… I'm saying that we are alike in more than one way :D

**Badmood: **I am NOT dumb emmetthew Cullen!!! **(I do know that this name does not exist) **

**Fashionlvr: **wha? Emmetthew? **(or maybe it does… who knows?)**

**Feelinguy: ***snickers* emmetthew? Seriously? **(my apologies to anyone out there that is named like that… no offence lol!) **

**Bulkyman: **rose!

**Badmood: **you brought this on yourself emmetthew cullen!! Don't you EVER call me dumb again! Ya heard me!!!

**Badmood has left chatroom**

**Feelinguy: **bad thing to say… *snicker*… EMMETTHEW!!

**Feelinguy: **that's why I don't have a silly name like that

**Fashionlvr: **what about your middle name?

**Feelinguy: **shh!! ALICE!!

**Fashionlvr: **oh… sorry

**Bulkyman: **MUAHAHHA!!! I will NOT rest until I find out about that name!! and when I do… YOU WILL DIE JASPER (INSERT NAME HERE) CULLEN!!!!!! MUAHAHHA MUAHAHHA MUAHAHA MUAHAHHA!!!!!

**Lognesscutie: **maybe this IS a little bit too much…

**Lognesscutie: **are you guys always like this?

**Fashionlvr: **no… *looks innocent*

**Lognesscutie: **ahuh…

**Hotmechanic22 has entered chatroom**

**Hotmechanic22: **where's seth?

**Bulkyman: **I ate him!

**Hotmechanic22: **WHAT!!? YOU SOB!!! **(who saw supernatural this week? Lol!)**

**Bulkyman: **uh… that came out wrong…

**Hotmechanic22: **spit him out!!! Puke him out!!! Poop him out!!!

**Hotmechainc22: **you bsucker!!

**Feelinguy: **bsucker?

**Hotmechanic22: **I figured bloodsucker was too long… idk…

**Dangermagnet: **Emmett how could you have eaten seth!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **MONSTER!!!!

**Bulkyman: **okay.. hehe… I didn't actually eat him…

*few!*

**Bulkyman: **yet…

*****wha!*

**Bulkyman: **jk! No it was actually a joke… but it didn't turn out right… oops… sorry… hehe

**Hotmechanic22: **oh! give me a heart attack! That's fine! **(****.com/watch?v=eaCCkfjPm0o****) **

**Hotmechanic22: **don't you EVER do that again!

**Lognesscutie: **jakey!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **nessie!! I'm so glad you're here!

**Hotmechanic22: ***looks sternly at bella* why is she here!!

**Dangermagnet: **what do you mean?

**Hotmechanic22: **you know nessie can't be around Emmett! We'll loose her!!! and on THIS day! What is wrong with you woman!!?

**Fashionlvr: **she'll be fine jacob! Don't be another party pooper!

**Feelinguy: **yeah… don't get all edwardy

**Hotmechanic22: **what!? I'm no Edward!

**Bulkyman: **riiight… *whispers* ... little eddie

**Hotmechanic22: **fine!

**Bulkyman: **fine!

**Fashionlvr: **ugh… don't start!

**Hotmechanic22: **with what?

**Dangermagnet: **you should've gotten to this conversation earlier…

**Hotmechanic22: **ugh.. you know I hate inside jokes!

**Dangermagnet: **well… TOO BAD SUCKER!!!

**Lognesscutie: **mom?

**Dangermagnet: **hee… sorry about that nessie…

**Hotmechanic22: **told ya she should be here today

**Feelinguy: **edwardy!

**Lilalolf has entered chatroom**

**Lilalolf: **has anybody seen my cell phone?

**Bulkyman: **I ate it!

**Lilalolf: **ugh… has anybody ELSE seen my cell phone?

**Hotmechanic22: **for what? Aren't you here for GSTD?

**Lilalolf: **yeah bad news… seth went to some convention with my mom… we'll have to postpone…

**Dangermagnet: **WHAT!!!!!!?? We've waited for this a year and you think we can simply "postpone it"!!!!

**Lilalolf: **uh… yeah?

**Dangermagnet: **it is NOT that easy missy!!!

**Lilalolf: **uh…. Why?

**Dangemragnet: **becayse today is THE day!!! A day CANNOT I repeat CANNOT BE POSTPONE!!!!!

**Lilalolf: **fine then… wait another year…

**Lilalolf has left chatroom**

**Dangermagnet: **no she didn't!!!!!

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **yeah! Get her good!! my sister from another mister!

**Feelinguy: **…?

**Fashionlvr: **what? Guys can have their "brother from another mother" and we can't?

**Feelinguy: ***sighs and shakes head*

**Lognesscutie: **uh… should I tell daddy that mommy has gone crazy-y?

**Hotmechanic22: **good, rhyme-y, idea

**Lognesscutie: **yeah…

**Lognesscutie has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MY DESTINY IS DESTROYED!!!!!!

**Fashionlvr: **fine… next year then…

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom **

**Bulkyman: **whaaaat!!!!!?

**Feelinguy: **sorry Emmett…

**Feelinguy has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **MY EVIL PLOT FOILED BY PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!

**Bulkyman: **it was his doing wasn't it!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **riiiight… agent p… aha…

**Bulkyman: **you don't believe me do ya!!?

**Hotmechanic22: **yes yes… of course I do… *calls police*

**Bulkyman: **heeey!!!!! *tackles him*

**Hotmechanic22: **get off me!!!

**Bulkyman: **will you look at this? Tsk tsk THIS IS LEAH'S PHONE!!!!!!

**Hotmechanic22: **don't you dare!!!!

**Bulkyman: **guess I'll have to settle with get JACOB in trouble day! MUAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Hotmechanic22: **damn him!!!

**Hotmechanic22 has left chatroom **

**Soo… what'd you think!!? Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!! I just baked brownied for whoever reviews!! yay!!!! :D soo… REVIEW! **

**Thanks for all your reviews and support and alerts and favorites!!! :D **

**Q: do you want me to keep doing this? Lol!  
P: the vampire diaries or twilight?**

**Okay personally and I hate myself for saying this but… I think vampire diaries is better. Don't get me wrong… I still think twilight is freakin amazing but the vampire diaries is somehow realer. I mean elena's reaction is much more reasonable than bella's and I like the cast better and since it's a series it's longer :D what do YOU think? PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER!!! I'm really curious about this :D **

**THANKS FOR READING!! **


	24. Mr or Mrs?

**Heee****y! Guys! So…. It's been A LONG LONG LONG TIME! I know I know… I'm sorry…. But oh well… I was in my house and I was just singing and then I was like… "hey! I'm not doing anything…. Why not do a chatroom!" so yeah… ahahha! This idea I actually had it since the beginning of the year… literally… a friend and I were in a new years eve party and we were like discussing this…. Lol! Oh! Also… I got a new story up on fictionpress called schizophrenia maybe you'll like it! the user name is also balletvaki :D Hope you enjoy it! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! **

**Bulkyman: **Emmett  
**Dangermagnet: **Bella  
**Fashionlvr:** alice  
**feelinguy:** jasper  
**mountlion17:** jacob

**Bulkyman has entered chatroom  
Dangermagnet has entered chatroom**

**Bulkyman: **what are you doing here Bella?

**Dangermagnet: **uh… chatting…?

**Bulkyman: **oh! I thought you were jogging or something…

**Dangarmagnet: **right…. So… what's up?

**Bulkyman: **not much… you know same old same old… oh! And a lettuce is mocking me… but you know nothing relevant…

**Dangermagnet: **a lettuce is mocking you Emmett?

**Bulkyman: **YEAH! It's like it's staring at me right in the face! But in a very polite way that makes me think it's a grown lettuce… you know? Like I feel I should treat it with respect or something but…

**Dangermagnet: **okay… let's skip the part when I question your sanity… but…?

**Bulkyman: **well.. is it mrs. Lettuce? Or is it mr. lettuce?

**Dangermagnet: **well… obviously it's…. uh…. Huh…. Good question Emmett! Interesting…

**Bulkyman: **thank you thank you! You can now worship the ground I walk on for being such a genius!

**Fashionlvr has entered the chatroom**

**Fashionlvr: **hey guys! What's up?

**Dangermagnet: **Emmett here for once asked a question I couldn't answer which is weird cause you know…. He usually asks stuff like… why can't we have pink polka dotted turtles? Or or… why is a horse stalking me? Or… how does a cell phone work? Or…

**Bulkyman: **HEY! I THINK SHE GETS IT! And I do too know how a cell phone works! …. Now…

**Fashionlvr: **so… what's the question?

**Dangermagnet: **is it mr. lettuce? Or mrs. Lettuce?

**Fashionlvr: **easy! It's mr. lettuce!

**Dangermagnet: **really? Why?

**Fashionlvr: **well duh! Cause everyone knows that lettuces are not pretty vegetables like tomatoes!

**Dangermagnet: **so…. You say that its mister cause…. Lettuces are…. Ugly?

**Fashionlvr: **course!

**Bulkyman: **well…. Idk alice… I think they are pretty smoking hot! You know.. all those layers… uff! *mouth waters in an "I'm horny" way*

**Fashionlvr: **ew! Emmett! Gross!

**Bulkyman: ***mops drool* sorry can't help myself!

**Dangermagnet: **can we… just… _stop _talking about how lettuces make Emmett horny!

**Fashionlvr: **yeah… agreed…

**Bulkyman: **I now believe that it's mrs. Lettuce seeing as… I am _obviously not _gay!

**Fashionlvr: **you sure about that?

**Bulkyman: **are you questioning my straightness!

**Fashionlvr: **you _do _play with dolls…..

**Bulkyman: **only a TRUE man is not afraid of showing his feminine side! Besides… I'm a stud! I could be wearing a dress and still be cool! **(puck quote!)**

**Dangermagnet: **yeah… sure… where did you get that?

**Bulkyman: **EDWARD WEARS MAKEUP!

**Mountlion17: **I DO NOT!

**Bulkyman: **where did YOU come from!

**Mountlion17: **I thought it might be fun to sneak up on you guys! But apparently! PEOPLE SAY I'M GAY WHEN I'M NOT AROUND!

**Bulkyman: **don't forget obsessive!

**Fashionlvr: **oh! And party pooper!

**Bulkyman: **yeah! And a !

**Fashionlvr: **oh! And don't forget—

**Mountlion17: **STOP IT ALREADY!

**Mountlion17: **bella…? Are you NOT going to defend your all-so-loyal boyfriend?

**Dangermagnet: **well… you said I'm not a good liar…

**Mountlion17: **so…?

**Dangermagnet: **so… no one was going to believe me anyway…

**Mountlion17: **but it's not called a lie if what you say it's true love….

**Dangermagnet: **oh! …. Oh yeah! *snorts* right! Cause you know…. *coughs* you're not a party pooper or anything of those *coughs* things…. **(hahaha I would've liked someone else to say this cause you know I doubt bella would say Edward is gay or anything! Lol!) **

**Mountlion17: **geez bella! What a great defense! Grr! I AM DONE WITH THESE CHATROOMS!

**Dangermagnet: **sorry Edward! You KNOW how these chatrooms make me loopy!

**Mountlion17: **yeah… I forgive you love

**Bulkyman: **heey! None of that! We want to see a fight! Right alice!

**Fashionlvr: **yeah… no…. you've actually got me into thinking about this lettuce thingy! CURSE YOU EMMETHEW!

**Feelinguy has entered chatroom**

**Feelinguy: **I felt alice's distress! What's wrong? Is it Emmett again?

**Bulkyman: **again! What do you mean!

**Feelinguy: **please Emmett! Like you don't know…

**Bulkyman: **wha! Wha! Wha!

**Fashionlvr: **well yeah it was Emmett but because of something else…

**Feelinguy: **what is it?

**Fashionlvr: **is it mrs. Lettuce? Or mr. lettuce?

**Feelinguy: **seriously? That's what causes the EMMETT nerve to pop?

**Bulkyman: **oh so now I have a special nerve I pop!

**Bulkyman: **well that just makes me feel appal— huh…. A nerve only named after the Emmett? Emmett likey! :D

**Feelinguy: **EMMETT JUST STOP! Now… alice… hmm… I believe it's mrs. Cause you know… in Spanish it's LA LECHUGA :D

**Mountlion17: **so! Here it doesn't apply once-mexico-liver guy!

**Bulkyman: **aww! Is wittle edwad angwy cause someone knows more than him?

**Mountlion17: **no! I'm just saying that here we say THE lettuce! So that doesn't say anything!

**Fashionlvr: **aww! My jazzy is so smart! Iloveu! :D

**Feelinguy: **I love you more alice!

**Fashionlvr: **not possible!

**Feelinguy: **course it is! You compare a tree to the entire forest!

**Mountlion17: **HEEEY! THAT'S MY LINE TO BELLA!

**Fashionlvr: **Edward just stop okay! Now you claim that jasper's cute quotes are yours! YOU NEED THERAPY!

**Hotmechanic22: **yeah! That's what I say!

**Bulkyman: **what! Where did you come from!... too…

**Hotmechanic22: **uh…. Not the same reason as Edward…. *snorts* OBVIOUSLY! He… he… he….

**Fashionlvr: **great! Another Edward! I can't deal with this anymore!

**Feelinguy: **calm down alice!

**Fashionlvr:** HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY WORLD IS SURROUNDED BY EDWARDS!

**Mountlion17:** why thank you alice you brighten my day! I like you too by the way… ¬¬

**Bulkyman:** uh… Edward… you never tell a girl you like her! It makes you look like an idiot! **(yay! A very potter musical quote! I love that! Watch it on youtube!)**

**Mountlion17:** okay 1. It was sarcasm. 2. I always tell bella I love her, jasper tells alice and YOU TELL ROSALIE! So what's wrong with that? Oh and 3. WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE AN AVPM QUOTE!

**Bulkyman:** okay… 1. Why the hell are we using numbers? 2. Sarcasm is not noted in these things! 3. I said like not love! And most importantly 4. I LOVE AVPM!

*needle scratches record, all gasp*

**Bulkyman: **what!

**Fashionlvr:** Emmett! You just committed the ultimate sin!

**Feelinguy:** you can no longer be a part of us!

**Bulkyman: **…why…?

**Hotmechanic22:** even I know that the crime you've committed is impossible to forgive!

**Dangermagnet: ***hurt* I trusted you Emmett!

**Mountlion17:** YES! I'M NO LONGER HATED BY EVERYONE!

**Fashionlvr:** uh… sorry to break it down to you Edward… but we can hate more than 1 person… just saying…

**Mountlion17: ***tear* :'(

**Dangermagnet:** aww! I don't hate you Edward! I love you :D

**Mountlion17:** thanks but my self-esteem is running extremely low so… I'm gonna go do what I do to make me feel better…

**Dangermagnet: **play the piano? (:

**Mountlion17:** no…

**Dangermagnet:** …hunt?

**Mountlion17:** hell no

**Dangermagnet:** uh… mock emmett…?

**Mountlion17:** I'm gonna go watch glee! Now if you'll excuse me!

**Mountlion17 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU'RE HUSBAND IS A GLEE WATCHER! **(I love glee!)**

**Fashionlvr:** Emmett! You have no right to talk! You've sinned in the most horrible way! Btw bella dear… you might wanna check on Edward… him… watching glee… not a good combination… you don't want renesmee influenced by Edward dancing and singing glee style… trust me! *whispers* he likes the Mercedes parts especially…

**Dangermagnet:** o…kay…

**Dangermagnet has left chatroom**

**Feelinguy: **now… emmethew Cullen… you have committed crime and for that YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!

**Bulkyman:** will you just tell me what I did wrong! Hey! That rhymed!

**Hotmechanic22:** uh… no, it didn't…

**Bulkyman:** yes it did! "will you just tell me what I did wrong?" SEE! It's such an obvious rhyme! Wow! I can become a poet!

**Fashionlvr:** that did NOT rhyme and you will NEVER become a poet!

**Bulkyman: ***tear* :'(

**Feelinguy:** wow alice, you've made 2 guys cry today. YOU ARE ON A ROLL BABY!

**Fashionlvr:** thank you jazzy!

**Fashionlvr:** back to you! Court is in session! MUAHAHAHAH!

**Feelinguy:** MUAHAHAH!

**Mountlion17:** again with the laughing evilly couple thing?

**Feelinguy:** it's our thing *shrugs*

**Fashionlvr:** emmethew Cullen did you or did you not say—

**Bulkyman:** whoa whoa whoa wait whoa whoa! Don't I get a lawyer or something!

**Fashionlvr:** sure! Why not! Invisible lawyer come on down!

**Bulkyman:** ha…ha… very funny alice… ¬¬

**InvsblLawyer has entered chatroom**

**invsblLawyer:** sup Emmett I'm gonna be your lawyer for this evening

**bulkyman:** uh… hi…. *whispers to alice* where did you get this creepo?

**Fashionlvr:** you can get anything from eBay! So… anyway!

**Fashionlvr:** did you, emmethew Cullen, or did you not say: I love AVPM?

**Bulkyman:** yeah… I did, so….?

**Feelinguy:** *gasp* he still questions what he did wrong!

**Hotmechanic22:** how do we say this gently… YOU BETRAYED US TWILIGHTERS!

**Bulkyman:** what are you talking about? What is a twilighter?

**Fashionlvr:** what we are! How will we survive if even our own go support *sobs* harry potter fan plays! WAA! *wails*

**Bulkyman:** so… wait… we're like… part of a secret club that it is not permitted to love anything hp related?

**Feelinguy:** pretty much… yeah

**Bulkyman:** I am not accepting guilt over this! Harry potter is awesome! :D

**Fashionlvr:** *faints*

**Feelinguy:** now look what you did! You shall pay for this! What does the jury say!

**Hotmechanic22:** guilty

**Fashionlvr:** GUILTY! LET THERE BE BLOOD!

**invsblLawyer:** guilty…

**bulkyman: **what! dude! You're my lawyer!

**invsblLawyer:** not really… I just got paid to show up… defending is gonna cost some extra cash compadre!

**Bulkyman:** grr! Just leave! NOW!

**invsblLaywer:** *shrugs* fine…

**invsblLawyer has left chatroom**

**feelinguy:** you have been tried and you have been found guilty… you shall be sentenced!

*huddles to decide punishment*

**Bulkyman:** *bites nails*

**Feelinguy:** you have been… sentenced… to… a full day… of no chatrooming

**Bulkyman:** few! I thought it would be much worst!

**Feelinguy:** but! We have a special day to cancel from you!

**Bulkyman:** kay…

**Fashionlvr:** you are hereby excluded from the chatrooms on October 28 2010

**Bulkyman:** why… *gasp* :O ! NOT ON GSTD! KILL ME NOW! I CAN'T I CAN'T NOT BE PRESENT FOR GSTD!

**Fashionlvr:** you have sinned and for that… you must pay Emmett. We're sorry but… you'll just have to accept the consequences.

**Feelinguy:** be strong

**Hotmechanic22:** you'll have next year

**Bulkyman:** *in shock*

**Fashionlvr:** we'll leave you alone to understand the error of your ways

**Fashionlvr has left chatroom**

**Feelinguy has left chatroom**

**Hotmechanic22 has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman: ***cries* NOOO! WHY GOD OH WHY! STUPID HARRY POTTER! STUPID STARKID WITH THEIR AWESOME PLAYS!

**HarryP has entered chatroom**

**H****arryP:** All you sucker MC's aint got nothing on me from my spells to my charms you can't touch Harry P. I'm a wizard so magic is inferred. But forget what you've heard I'm like James Bond the third. Sh-sh-sh-shaken not stirred I'm Harry the Pot!  
The H is silent when I sneak in you door and make love to your woman on the bathroom floor I don't play like shaggy you'll know it was me ,cause the next time you see her she will be like "OH! HARRY P!"

**HarryP has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman:** OH YEAH! WELL I CAN RAP TOO! I'M EMMETT…. THE POET! HUH HUH! TAKE THAT SUCKA!

**HarryP has entered chatroom**

**HarryP:** fail…

**HarryP has left chatroom**

**Bulkyman:** I know… *tear* :'(

**Bulkyman has left chatroom**

**Soo… what did you guys think! It's been so long since I wrote any of this! WOW! ALMOST A YEAR! 10 MONTHS AND A LITTLE MORE I THINK! Wow! GSTD part 2 was the last thing I updated and in a month and a little more I have to update GSTD part 3! Wow! Time flies! So… I know this may not be the best I mean… I'm a little rusty but tell me what you think REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! About the harry potter stuff well I just thought it be kinda fun lol but I love both twilight and hp :D oh and I truly love AVPM and AVPS for those who have seen them :D oh! And the rap at the end it's the Kevin G rap from mean girls I just LOVE that! **

**As I said… REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! **

**Thanks for reading! Oh right! The question stuff thingy (:**

**Q: who is your favorite glee character? (I just started seeing it! I know I know… a year later but idk… it never interested me much but then everyone was talking about how excited they were for season 2 and I said "what the heck")**

**P: bing or google! I have this friend who is in bing strike! It's like "no bing! I hate it" idk why… she's weird I guess… lol! It just seems so funny to me that people sometimes use "binged it" I kinda got used to "googled it" rofl! **

**I know… longest A/N ever but… it's been a long time and I could keep writing on and on! :D **


End file.
